


Cam Boy (RP Stories)

by essexgrl68, roomeight



Series: Cam Boy [2]
Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: AU, Camboy Damon, Damon Albarn - Freeform, Gramon, M/M, Roleplay, alternative universe, camboy au, graham coxon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexgrl68/pseuds/essexgrl68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight
Summary: Roleplay archive for the Camboy Gramon roleplay. This is a 50/50 writing collaboration between roomeight and essexgrl68. These are stories/roleplay session that relate to the Camboy story and the RP blogs of Damon and Graham but aren't necessarily 100% canon with the main fic.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Series: Cam Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813864
Comments: 27
Kudos: 70





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cam Boy (Prequel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100319) by [roomeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight). 

> This is a roleplay session archive for the Camboy AU fan fiction (linked above) where Damon is a cam boy and Graham is one of his patrons. This is related to the story but separate from it. If you haven't read the original AU fic or the blog this might be a little confusing for you.
> 
> River: We figured it would be a nice addition to the Camboy blog to show these roleplay sessions. Because it's roleplay, these are pretty quick and rough and—mostly—unedited. So please be kind. Many thanks to my roleplay partner @essexgrl68 for being such a great roleplay partner (and writer).
> 
> Pat: It is quite simply a HUGE honour to have been asked to collaborate with @roomeight, who is a deserved legend in this fandom and whose works I adore with my whole heart. And it’s been great fun and pleasure to write this. Thank you, my friend.  
  
/// Roleplay Blogs ///  
*Note: we had to move Damon and Gra's account to Twitter due to Tumblr's nsfw rules.  
Damon's old RP blog: https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/ - no longer updated  
Graham's old RP blog: https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/ - no longer updated  
  
Damon's current RP Twitter: https://twitter.com/camboydamien  
Graham's current RP Twitter: https://twitter.com/MuswellHill89  
Jamie's current RP Twitter: https://twitter.com/monkey_boy89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Graham have a huge fight because a drunk Damon announces that he doesn't believe in long-term relationships. Graham, pissed, leaves in a storm and the story picks up the next day as a hungover Damon and regretful Graham try to reconcile.
> 
> Prompt reference: https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/tagged/the-fight

Damon wakes up the next day and feels awful both in the emotional sense and physical. His head is pounding from his hangover. When he checks his phone, he sees that Graham’s left him a few messages and an apology that his phone was dead last night. Damon also sees the messages on Tumblr he left and feels worse but hopeful that things are okay after last night. He calls Graham’s phone, almost talking himself out of it twice, and when there’s no answer he ends the call before leaving a voicemail. He feels embarrassed about how he acted the night before.

Graham doesn’t sleep. He tries: on the leather couch in his flat, not able to settle in the bed where he and Damon had last made love, on Halloween night. 

He’d almost wished that he’d gone out and got plastered and pulled some pliable young pup from the bar to bring home to fuck. He’d been expecting a giggly, tender Damon and truth told, it would have perhaps been better if they’d not even spoken but fallen on each other. Being apart for that many days was a bad thing and making catch-up small talk (his own fault) to a slightly drunken Damon had set off a chain reaction that had ended here. Staring at the ceiling, questioning everything that has made him so happy for the past few months. Miserable. Heartbroken. Kicking himself for letting his expectations and fears make him doubt the boy he adored.

Graham reaches for the recharged phone and wracks his brain for words that reflect his heart. A very few come. Songs are easier and he tearfully sends a few. And waits.

He’s in the shower when he hears the phone chime in the next room. Damon. He almost sobs with relief and thanks the gods he made no more bad mistakes the night before. 

There’s no voicemail. They’re both scared of one another. Graham sits in a tense ball on the bed and chews his fingers, praying he has the courage to not fuck this up with his insecurities. He can’t. He has to trust. He’s too much in love.

Damon slips out of the shower and dries himself off. His head is still pounding. He downs two Advil and poured the rest of the alcohol he had left down the drain. He doesn't trust himself with it anymore. He picks up his phone and to his dismay sees that it's still the same. No missed calls or voicemails. No texts. He paces around his kitchen, debating whether to text again but also not wanting to seem desperate. Maybe he needs to wait for Graham to come to him on his own. His blog posts earlier seemed to show that he wanted to talk, yet he wasn’t responding to him. Damon doesn't want to fuck this up. He's known what Graham’s intentions were from the beginning and he still dragged him along. Sometimes Damon wonders if the real argument was in his own head last night and he was just dragging Graham into it. He settles on a message that seems neutral enough. 

“You awake?” He types and presses send.

‘Breathe,’ Graham reminds himself. It’s not a habit yet, calming himself down from panic attacks, talking himself down from the paranoia that tortures him at moments like this. He forces himself to lie on the bed and focus on his breathing. He’d changed the linens since last Thursday. After the completely delicious sex it had been a necessity. Graham rolls into the pillow foraging for even a hint of Damon’s scent. No luck. He closes his eyes and too easily conjures the boy’s blazing eyes, the voice hoarse from moaning, _‘baby.’_

Tea. He needs tea. And something to eat, or the panic will hit again. Graham dresses in jeans and a knit jersey and pads his way to the kitchen, scooping up his phone on the way. He’s filling the kettle when the text notification pings. Graham forces himself to set the kettle on the hob and takes a deep breath before grabbing the phone.

_You awake?_

Graham almost grins. He’d checked the blog messages, and he knew Damon seemed hurt too. It wasn’t a sense of triumph he felt, though, just relief, and now he was almost pleased to see the boy’s stubborn nature still held. Damon would not plead. Good. Anything that followed last night had to be on a level between them.

Graham waits until the kettle’s boiling and tea brewing before tapping his response.

_Making England’s cure-all. _He hits send. His heart aches. Typing again, _please call. I want to hear your voice._

Fuck it. He’d spent too many years avoiding tenderness. He refused to feel shame for admitting his love.

As soon as Damon sees Graham’s text he lets out a sigh of relief. _Thank God_, he says to himself. He navigates to his favorites and presses on Graham’s contact. He paces around his kitchen as he listens to the phone dialing, his stomach still clenched and his racking his brain for the right thing to say. When the phone picks up, and he hears Graham’s soft voice on the other end, he freezes. 

“Hello?” Graham says into the phone. Damon bites down on his lip hard, and after a few tense seconds speaks. 

“Hey.”

He hears Graham fidgeting on the other end of the phone, likely biting at his fingernails and smiles into the receiver. 

“So...you got my messages?”

It’s Graham’s turn to be silent on the other end of the phone now, and when he says nothing Damon clears his throat.

“Are we okay? I don’t...I don’t know.” He feels a pang of insecurity and guilt as he waits for an answer and all he hears on the other end is the sound of Graham breathing.

It’s a struggle to maintain his composure, making Graham pause. The vulnerability in Damon’s voice tears at his heart and he fights back a sob. He shakes his head to clear it and lets out a gulping sigh. ‘Gra? Please say something.’Damon’s voice trembles. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Graham’s voice shakes. ‘Oh Damon. It was cowardly of me to run like that. I was angry, you were drunk. Maybe I was partly angry that you WERE drunk. Doesn’t matter. I need, we need to talk things through.’His hands are shaking. ‘I can’t make these mistakes again. I’m in love with you.’

Damon exhales likes he’s been holding his breath the entire time. 

“Fuck, I’m so relieved to hear you say that. I was so worried that you wouldn’t want to talk to me after you left last night.” He pauses. “When I said what I said, I didn’t mean...” 

He stops again, feeling at a loss for words. He knows that he should apologize, but he also knows how it’s more complicated than just an apology. It’s something they’ve been talking about for weeks, but he feels like he’s been speaking in tongues. That the right words just don’t exist to explain the feeling he’s having. 

“I don’t want to see you run out the door like that again. I don’t know what that even means, I just... I don’t want last night to happen again. Does that make sense?”

Damon can hear the clatter of crockery as Graham pours a cup of tea and pulls it towards him as he settles on to a kitchen stool.Graham takes a gulp of tea and feels himself relax slightly. 

“Yes, it does,’ he responds. ‘I don’t want that, either. I think...’ he pauses. ‘I think we need to let ourselves get to where we can be honest to each other with our words and our bodies. And to talk about what scares us until it doesn’t any more.’

Damon half laughs, and a tear rolls down his cheek. 

“You’re so much more eloquent than I am.” He chews on the inside of his lip. “If I’m being totally honest..” he pauses. 

“I’m sorry about last night. I was an idiot. And you know how much I hate apologizing, so... I mean it.. and I love you too.” Damon switches the phone to the other ear and tries to swallow the acorn of anxiety in his throat but it doesn’t go down. 

“I’ve never done this before, and you have...”

Graham looks out the window towards the west, absurdly thinking he’ll be able to see Damon if he peers hard enough, such is the sudden need to have him THERE instead of on the phone. He’s momentarily confused. 

‘Do you mean apologize? Or being in love?’He hears Damon sigh. ‘Both, I suppose. I mean, really meaning it.’ 

‘You’re sweet, my love. We’ll have to keep learning to not be afraid to do these first things together.’Graham chuckles. 

“Do you realize this is the lowest tech interaction we’ve ever had?’Damon laughs. “Did you listen to the songs I sent? I know you’re a snob about Rufus but he really hits the nail, sometimes.”

Damon grins, even though he knows Graham can’t see it. “I did. I also didn’t sleep at all without you being next to me so this is the most intense interaction we’ve had in almost a week aside from fighting.”

Damon sighs, he’s still feeling a little sore from last night. He didn’t enjoy seeing Graham react the way he did, and he feels like Graham isn’t telling him something that he really wants to.

“Do you...do you want to talk in person?” He pauses. “I don’t know if you’re busy. You probably are.”

Graham tuts. "Absolutely not busy. I had been planning on waking up with you this morning. That was my only plan.”

He takes another sip of tea. "Of course I want to talk in person, love. In fact, talking and having a nap sounds very good right now. I didn’t sleep either.” 

Graham looks around his flat. It feels ridiculously large and too tidy. Despite the recent history in Damon’s flat, he craves the closeness and clutter and the cats and Damon flitting about in the kitchen and darting to the bedroom, choosing a different CD, a different outfit. The boy’s flat feels more like...home.

“You can come over.” Damon clears his throat. “I mean, it’s a mess, but... you saw it last it night.” He laughs. 

“I think the cats miss you. You’ve been coming around so often they think you live here.” Damon smiles against the receiver. 

“I’m glad you’re not mad at me. I just...miss touching you right now.” Damon looks around his flat, and then at the table where they argued last night. “I’ll make you lunch. How does that sound? And we can watch that new series on BBC that you wanted to watch.” 

Damon leans into the wall and for a second he thinks about how much nicer things would be if he was just HERE. Every day. 

“And..as far as honesty, let’s talk about this more in person. Okay?”

Graham puts the cup and saucer in the sink and double checks to be sure he unplugs the kettle. 

“Yes, and yes. That sounds perfect. And I agree. It’ll be easier to talk when we’re together.”Graham feels positively lighter, happiness spreading through him. 

“I miss you so much. I can’t wait to kiss you.”He heads down the hall to the cupboard to grab his coat, fumbling with the phone. He laughs. “This is silly, we have to hang up so I can get to you.Text me if you need me to pick anything up on the way.” 

He shrugs one arm into his coat. “Bye, love. I’ll be home soon.”


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween night. A drunk Damon convinces them to dress up as Tony Stark and Peter Parker for Halloween because Damon has a serious kink for Starker roleplay and things get filthy fast.

Both boys stumble into Graham's flat, falling forward a little and giggling. Damon places a sloppy kiss on Graham's cheek. 

"Haha, sorry. I'm a little... pissed." He gives Graham a cheesy grin.

Graham steadies him against the doorframe of the dark kitchen, debating where to take the evening. He’s so hungry for Damon that he can’t think (heaven forbid he thinks STRAIGHT, that’s not possible) but in his mind constantly is the need to keep things positive and wonderful for this adored boy. He needs to suss out whether the Halloween role play will work, or if the boy is too tipsy and just needs some affectionate playtime. Graham tips Damon’s chin up and kisses him, tongue darting between his teeth.

"Mmm," Damon hums, tugging Graham closer by his tie. "You look so sexy right now." 

Damon grins again. He's pretty sloshed but still adamant and being very touchy with Graham, sliding his hands down his sides and onto his arse. 

"Well, I mean, you always look sexy but you look particularly so tonight...Tony." Damon grins against his face, then pokes Graham's chest. He's feeling overly lovey, having clung onto Graham most of the night, being overt in his public display of affection because he can't stop thinking about how happy he is to have this boy in his arms. He's definitely drunk—but not too drunk to forget about how horny he is.

He rolls his hips forward, mewling as he feels that Graham's cock is just as hard as his. He slips his tongue between his lips.

Graham feels his heart flip as Damon strains slightly upward to deepen the kiss, and groans softly in his throat as he answers the kiss and their tongues slide together. He’s reassured by how hard Damon is; the boy mustn’t be terribly drunk. He loves the frank eagerness of his boy. No pretense, ever. Graham shifts his hips slightly and gets one hand between them, threading the other into Damon’s soft hair and gripping firmly. He breaks the hot kiss and palms Damon’s cock. 

‘My little boy has such a lovely big, hard cock,’ he murmurs into Damon’s ear, loving the whimper that provokes. ‘Do you touch this lovely cock when you’re alone, Peter?’ Damon gasps out loud and nods, blue eyes glazed. 

‘Who do you think of while you’re touching yourself, pretty boy?’Damon shudders and moans out, ‘You.’

Graham grins.‘Good boy. Do you want Mr Stark to show you how good you can feel, Peter? Do you want to touch me, too?’

"Yes, Mr. Stark," Damon purrs, then giggles under his breath. His lips smash against Graham's and they taste like flavored vodka mixed with tonic. 

"Show me, please." He presses Graham backward toward the bedroom, stumbling a little again but making it to the bed with Graham in tow. He collapses onto the mattress, still tugging on Graham's hand and sighs. He smoothes his hair back from his forehead and wiggles his body, showing off, one hand reaching down to stroke the front of his trousers while the other is folded behind his head. He looks down at Graham through his eyelashes and a slow smile stretches across his face. Then his voice takes on a faux-innocent tone and he flutters his eyelashes.

"You know, I'm a virgin, Mr. Stark...right?" He bites his lip, and unzips his trousers, kicking them down freeing his cock from the lacy panties he's wearing. He still has his thigh highs on with the beautiful black ribbons at the top. He looks like a present. His cock is pink and red and bobs between his legs as he strokes the base.

Graham momentarily forgets how to speak or even breathe.His head roars for a moment as if he’s ferociously high and he holds back a gasp. His cock twitches, agonizing in his formal trousers. 

‘The stockings? For me?’Damon blushes, making him look even more coquettish, and shyly nods. He arches his back slightly and crosses his ankles, showing off his legs and making his cock bob over his belly. 

‘Thank you, baby. That was very sweet of you.’Graham smiles and presses a kiss to the boy’s forehead, provoking a delighted sigh. 

‘Show me, pretty one. Show me how you touch yourself when you think about me.Tell me what you imagine. I want to watch.’

Damon whimpers softly. His eyelids get heavy as his left hand circles his cock and slowly strokes the shaft, rounding and teasing the rosy head on each stroke. His hips roll gently and he gazes at Graham, licking his lips. 

‘That’s right, show Mr Stark. Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you want.’

‘Want to touch you. I want you to kiss me, want your mouth, your hands, your cock. I want you to fuck me, Mr Stark. Want your cock inside me so bad.’ He shifts on the bed, onto his side, grazing one hand around his waist and over his beautiful round arse, showing his curves, rubbing his now glistening cock on the bedspread. Graham reaches for him and lifts him into his lap, his own cock straining inside his trousers. 

‘Baby, let me show you. Show you how good I can make you feel.’ He takes Damon’s head in his hands and caresses it, drawing him into a deep kiss, circling the beautiful cock with his long fingers and reveling in the deep moan that provokes, Damon pressing himself into his hand.

"Fuck." Damon bites down on his lower lip rolls his hips forward. "That feels good..." He cups Graham's head with both hands and presses their lips together. 

"You wanted to know what I think about when I touch myself? I think about us, like this, but you pressing me backward into the bed and pinning me by my wrists. I imagine you telling me to listen to you, because you're my daddy and then teasing your big cock between my thighs. Then I imagine you taking my wet undies off and shoving them in my mouth and calling me your sweet little angel slut because you know how much noise I will make when you finally fuck me and how tight I will be for you because it's my first time." Damon licks his lips, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

"Then you'd finger me while I touched myself and I'd moan as you hooked your fingers and made my hips jerk forward." He smiles. "How does that sound, Mr. Stark?"

Graham’s eyes are almost black behind his glasses. He flicks his tongue out and licks at Damon’s lips. 

‘That sounds like my dreams come true, Peter. I’ve been waiting a long time to bury myself in you and hear you beg for me to fill you up, over and over.’ He takes Damon’s hand and presses it between his legs, shuddering as Damon eagerly kneads his erection. 

‘I’m so hard, Peter. All for you. Take it out, I want you to learn what Daddy likes. I want you to worship my cock before you take it.’

Eager, Damon leans down to free Graham's cock from his trousers, hands fumbling at the buttons impatiently while his tongue is preoccupied with the inside of Graham's mouth. 

He reaches in and circles his hand around Graham's cock, gasping as he feels how hard it is. He loves how daddy feels whenever he's turned on by him. He loves knowing that the cock he's holding is hard because of him. He withdraws from Graham's lips and looks down at both of them. 

"Ahh, daddy you're big..." He says, with wide eyes. Then his hand presses both of their cocks together and strokes both of them in unison. Graham groans, lifting his hips up a bit into Damon's palm. Both of them are warm and wet against each other. Damon's fingers draw down, covering both of them in his pre-cum before whimpering. He opens his mouth halfway, then stops, staring at Graham with wide eyes. 

"I want to..I want... I'm afraid to ask..."

Graham nods, and gently guides Damon's head down between his legs. Damon parts his lips, hesitant, then wraps his mouth around the tip of his cock. He withdraws, looking up at Graham for approval with bright, big eyes and a string of saliva strung between his tongue and the head of Graham's cock.

His wet mouth twitches slightly towards a cheeky grin, and keeping his gaze directly on Graham’s dark eyes, he delicately traces his wet lips with the tip of his tongue. Graham groans. 

‘Pretty, pretty boy. Good boy. Can you lick Daddy, baby? Daddy wants to see your tongue on my cock.’ 

Damon smiles and practically coos as he bends to his task and laps at the base of Graham’s twitching cock, glancing up as he draws his tongue up the veins. 

‘Ah baby! Good boy. Suck Daddy, baby. Just gentle at the tip.’ Graham strokes the boy’s silky hair. ‘Daddy will teach you soon how to get your throat fucked, baby. Will you like that?’ 

There’s a smile and a vigorous nod from Damon. ‘Yes, please.’ 

Graham pets his head. ‘You’re doing such a good job sucking me, petal, but I want to taste you, too. Would that be all right?’ 

‘Yes, please, Daddy...please...can you leave your shirt on? Just your shirt and tie.’

Damon looks up at Graham with utmost adoration. He touches the tip of Graham's cock with his finger and then puts it in his mouth to taste him again. 

"I want to know what it feels like, please." He spreads his thighs open and leans back on his hands. His flat belly lifts, cock twitching.

Graham pushes the boy's hips back and down. Then he threads his arms underneath either legs and settles between Damon's thighs. He makes little bite marks down the inside of his pale thighs before running his tongue up the shaft, feeling the pulse underneath his tongue as Damon mewled in response. Damon lifts his hips, begging, and Graham presses them back down.

That slight rise of Damon’s slim hips gave Graham a glimpse underneath, to the boy’s luscious arse, and a glint of gold made him smirk and sent an extra jolt of heat to his groin.Pinning Damon more firmly with his hands on his hips, he lavishes the beautiful cock with swipes of his tongue, teasing at the slit, making Damon cry out. Graham looks up at him, one eyebrow raised over his glasses.‘Peter. I see you received my little present.Have you been practicing with it? I hope it’s brought you some enjoyment...it makes me thrilled that you’re wearing it today.’

Damon smirks, lifting his hips up again to show off the glint of gold.

"Yes, I did. So much." Damon lowers his hips and then grinds his arse back into the mattress. "I came so hard earlier today when I was thinking about you and how good and big you'd feel inside me."

Damon bites his lip. "You love your boy, don't you? I know you want to feel how good I feel around your cock too."

He lifts his hips up again and then grinds into the mattress like he's trying to push the toy in further. His chest and face are red. He moans Tony's name as he does it again, hand on his cock as he grinds again the toy.

"Please. I want my hole filled. I want you to stretch me and I want to feel you all the way inside me and how tight I am. Please." 

Damon lifts his hips up again and reaching behind himself removes the toy. Then he turns over onto his stomach in front of Graham and spreads his cheeks to show how big and open he is from the toy. Graham sucks in a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to fuck the boy into oblivion but he reminds himself to take things slow for the roleplay. 

Damon begs, his head pressed down on the pillow and his arse in the air. 

"Please, I'm so horny. I need you," he says, wriggling his arse in the air with his cheeks spread.

The view is heavenly, the most beautiful boy on earth offering himself, all pink and tawny, fawn like limbs and golden hair, sweat and breath and molten voice. Graham slides his hands up his hard thighs, over the silky black stockings, nestles his thumbs into the dimples of Venus on Damon’s lower back, leans forward and nuzzles his nose and lips and tongue into the boy’s delectable arse, relishing the almost strangled cry that Damon lets out.

Damon presses his arse back, moaning as Graham's tongue slips inside him. There are goose bumps on his skin as he fists the sheets. He's impatient and horny but loving everything Graham's doing to him. 

"Ah, ahh...Tony..." He shivers as Graham slips a finger inside him along with his tongue. He curves his finger a few inches in, looking for the little ridge inside him and when he finds it, Damon lets out a high-pitched cry and his hips jerk forward. The combination of Graham's tongue and finger is too much for him. He loves when Graham fingers him like that, makes him feel like they're doing something incredibly dirty and wrong.

Graham flicks his tongue inside a few more times, loving the warmth and musk of the boy. He drags his tongue down towards Damon’s balls and adds a second finger to his gentle but persistent teasing of the boy’s prostrate, feeling his cock jump at the sound of Damon’s moans. Graham is vain of his hands, his long fingers and what they can do, and he watches happily as they dip in and out of Damon’s hole, feeling his excitement as the muscles clench and unclench around him. His other hand strokes his own cock, as gently as he can manage, knowing he’s risking coming far too soon. His desire to be inside Damon, to be finally fucking, feeling his boy meet every thrust, is getting unbearable. Damon moans loudly, enjoying the feeling of Graham's fingers. Feeling impatient, he groans. 

"Fuck me, daddy. Please. I want it. Make me feel good. I can't stand waiting any longer." He touches his own cock and whimpers into the pillow. At this point it's uncertain whether Damon is talking to Graham or Tony.

‘I love when you talk to me, baby. Don’t stop. Daddy’s going to fuck you so good, I promise. Give me a kiss.’Graham leans forward, catching his breath as the flushed angelic face, blue eyes blown dark with lust, wet hair messy over his eyes, turns panting to him. One long frantic kiss and Graham stands to free himself properly of his trousers, never completely off, and reaches for the bed-side table for the lube, warming it in his palm and quickly slicking his trembling cock. Damon’s eyes are soft fire, watching.

Damon shivers, waiting for Graham in anticipation. He glues his eyes between Graham's legs. His free hand strokes himself and he bites down on his lower lip. 

"Is it going to hurt, daddy? I'm worried. You look big." Damon bats his eyelashes, eyes still full of lust but looking very naïve and innocent. Graham's impressed by his acting capabilities. He's worried that he will come too fast, with all of this foreplay he's too riled up. 

"I'll be careful, baby," Graham assures him, smoothing his hand down his back. He grabs both of Damon's cheeks, squeezing them and spreading them apart. God, he's beautiful. Damon lifts his pink round arse, begging him, and he almost forgets about the roleplay for a moment. 

"Peter?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you ready, baby?" 

"Yes. Be careful." 

"It's going to pinch, baby, okay? But then it will feel good. Do you remember how you just felt when I fingered you?" Damon nods. "It will feel like that, but much bigger." Damon takes a deep breath, his head dangles between his arms as he kneels on all fours. "I'm ready."

Graham smooths his hands down Damon’s back, soothing him. ‘I love you so much, baby. Just want to make you feel so good. You tell Daddy if he hurts you, promise?’ Damon nods and whines, pressing himself towards Graham. 

No matter how many times, or how wild the role play, Graham still gets overwhelmed. It’s still unbelievable to him that this boy/man, this fantastic beauty, his love and his lover, opens his beautiful body, begs for him.He slides his aching cock into the boy, unable to hold back his moan as the glorious heat opens for him and then clenches around him. Damon cries out. 

‘Baby? Is it good? Tell Daddy.’ Damon moves back, making sure Graham’s buried as deep as he can be. 

‘So good, Daddy. Fuck me. Please.’

Damon moans, pressing his arse back as Graham slides out of him. It's clear that Damon's trying to take as much of him as possible and just that visual makes not coming exponentially more difficult for Graham. 

"Ahh, Tony... It's so big." Graham smirks. He loves when Damon plays little games like this. He draws his hand down Damon's back."That's right, baby. You're so tight around daddy's cock. Do you like your hole being filled like this? Do you enjoy being daddy's little plaything?" 

Damon nods, pinching his eyes shut and then impatiently rocking his hips backward. His beautiful pink cock bounces between his legs and Graham can't help but want to stare at it. 

"I see how hard you are for me, Peter. Does it feel like you imagined it?" Damon nods his head, blue eyes luminescent as Graham reaches his hands forward and slips two of his fingers into Damon's mouth which he accepts with enthusiasm and gratitude, taking both fingers up to the knuckle and teasing Graham with his large tongue.

Graham moans, the extra sensation making it too difficult to maintain any kind of composure. There’s something extraordinarily erotic about Damon showing off his practiced skills while playing at being the virgin. Graham knows he’s at the tipping point where he will want to lose control and fuck the boy senseless, and he’s hoping some little cue will come to allow it.Leaning over Damon has blessedly made him start deep thrusting into the boy, and it’s so good that he almost wants to cry. 

‘Fuck, baby, you feel incredible, Daddy loves being so deep inside you.’ Damon moans, hips still meeting every thrust. The cue comes. 

‘Gra! Please...harder.’

Graham's face lights up at the sound of his own name. He squeezes the boy's arse with both hands and drives into him—harder this time—and Damon squeaks like he got the air pushed out of him. He looks like such a sweet little toy, pushing his arse back, moaning daddy please . No matter how hard Graham goes, Damon keeps begging him for more. He's worried that he might be hurting him, hands bruising his thighs, balls slapping against Damon's arse as he goes at it with his all. Damon presses his face against the pillow, muffling his moans as he reaches behind for Graham and stretches his arms out. Graham takes it as a cue and grabs Damon by both wrists so they're tied behind his back and he can use the push and pull friction of them as leverage to drive into him more deeply. 

"Daddy, are you going to make me hard or what?" Damon yells, with that impatient brat intonation in his voice that he knows really ticks Graham off and will get him to do what Damon wants him to do.

Gritting his teeth, Graham punishes the boy in the best and worst way he can imagine, slipping his cock out and keeping Damon just out of reach, the boy howling in protest and writhing beautifully, trying to press back into him. 

‘Such a filthy mouth you have,’ he hisses. ‘Don’t you know that I’m going to make you come so hard you forget any other man, so hard you’ll know my cock is the only one you’ll crave, ever?’Damon moans. 

‘Yes, PLEASE, Daddy. Please make me come.’ 

Graham slinks one hand around the boy’s taut belly, pulling his entire body back against him and gracefully, thankfully thrusting back into him. His other hand threads into Damon’s hair and he pulls their faces close together. 

‘Beg. Tell me what you want. Tell me how my cock feels inside you.’

"It feels good," Damon whines, little tears collecting at the corner of his eyes. He makes a little ah as Graham drives too deep and suddenly the brat’s disappeared, replaced by Damon being a puddle of a mess, leaning into Graham's grip and letting him have his way with him. 

"Tell me what feels good, baby," Graham snaps, jerking into him. 

"Your cock, daddy."

Graham pulls out again, leaving Damon cold and Damon just about loses it. 

"PLEASE."

Graham presses him against his entrance, letting Damon move his hips back onto him and crying as he feels the hot wetness slide inside him again. He loves watching his boy like that, so horny and desperate that Graham doesn't have to do a thing, just watch him slide back and forth on his hard cock while he stands still and beg for Graham to touch him. 

"I'm going to film you fucking me." Graham smirks, reaching for his phone. "I want everyone to see how desperate you are that I'm not doing a single thing and you're still wanting me."

Damon arcs his back, looking back at Graham then his own arse and rocks back and forth, enjoying the feeling of Graham filling him over and over—which is an image almost too much for Graham to bear.

"How does it feel, baby?" Graham asks, pointing the camera at Damon arse and how beautiful it looks as his cock slides inside him.

"Is daddy too big for you?"

Damon nods, squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering. "Yes, daddy."

"Is daddy stretching you out?"

"Yes." 

"Does it hurt?"

Damon shakes his head. "No, it feels good. I like when you're all the way inside me. Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?" Graham says, brushing Damon's hair back.

"I want you to come in me. Please. Would you do that for me?"

Graham shuts his eyes and holds his breath for a second, trying so hard to keep from coming that instant.‘Not on your face, baby? All up your pretty back? Tell me why, baby.’ 

Damon hasn’t ceased his blissful rocking, his chest flushed and sweat pooled at the nape of his neck, behind his knees. ‘I love to feel you so hot inside me. How your cock swells. It THROBS inside me, Daddy. When you come. Baby loves that.’ 

Damon smiles, eyes closed, utterly high on their fucking. His hand almost idly, gently, strokes his own cock, so hard it’s flat against his belly.Graham swears under his breath and leans over to prop the phone against the bedside lamp, still filming. 

‘Baby, Daddy wants to see your face when you come,’ he pants. ‘Turn over for me.’ Damon obeys, spreading his legs and lifting his hips, open and eager. ‘Good boy. Sweet boy. Daddy loves fucking you, baby. Loves making you come.’

Damon smirks as Graham moves to the front of him, filming him with one hand. He knows he's on video, and acts knowingly. The little brat part of him shines in his eyes as he watches Graham move around him. He bites down on his lip and flutters his eyelashes in that way he always does that drives Graham crazy. 

"Don't rush, daddy. I want to make sure you get a good shot." Graham stifles a laugh, then presses his lips to Damon's. Damon opens his mouth an inch and moans into his mouth as Graham slips inside him again. But this time it's a different kind of pace, and the facial contact is more akin to when they're not roleplaying which throws Damon off. Graham smirks when he sees the surprise in Damon's eyes.

Graham sets the phone face down on the bedside table and leans in to kiss him deeply, their hips barely moving together, Graham’s cock nestled deep inside Damon. Damon breaks the kiss and smiles, slow and lazy, tilting his hips up to urge Graham just that bit deeper, and sighs. His eyes are soft and warm, and Graham smiles back. 

‘Day. Done playing?’ 

Damon reaches up and brushes Graham’s thick hair back, levelling them.He leans forward for another kiss and arches up into Graham’s gentle thrusts, happy with the cuddling but aching, needy. 

‘Yes.Fuck me slow, Gra. Touch me, please.’

Graham obliges, leaning into the kiss as he thrusts into Damon long and slow. Damon slips his tongue into his mouth and makes a warm mmm as their hips meet.

"Mm, yeah, just like that..." 

Graham pulls back and then pushes inside him all at once and Damon's eyes widen and he makes a high-pitched sound as Graham goes unexpectedly too deep. Graham loves that sound, loves the way Damon's cheeks flush and his eyes light up before glazing over and melting back into his touch and wanting the same thing again. 

Damon's hands grip his sides and back as Graham makes love to him nice and slow. No nails, yet, but his fingertips are pressing into his back, and Damon is constantly trying to close the small gap between their mouths, discontent to not be kissing while he's being fucked. 

"Gra."

"What?" Graham replies, breathless. 

"I fucking love your cock."

Graham smirks and holds back a laugh. 

"No, really," Damon continues. "I love when you slide into me all warm and wet and fucking deep, and I become completely helpless. Only you do that to me."

Graham laughs under his breath, slowing down a bit. "That can't be true."

"It's true," Damon says, his eyes lighting up. A smile stretches across his face slow, like spilt ink.

"You're good at flattering people, aren't you?" Graham says, but he's joking. He kisses Damon again, but this time Damon doesn't allow him to pull back and holds him there. Then he wraps his legs around the back of Graham's and digs his heels into his thighs.

He lifts his hips up, urging Graham deeper and another high-pitched moan escapes his throat, but it's slightly different from the last. Softer. He keeps lifting his hips up in that rolling motion.

"Gra. Fuck..Please. I need it. I need you, baby."

Damon makes more of the same high-pitched moans but much more frequent, one after the other, eyes half lidded and lips swollen as he pulls Graham down to meet his lips.

"Close and tight, Gra. Like this. Please. Don't leave me. Hold me tight." 

Graham repositions himself, moving Damon's legs onto his shoulders so that their chests are nearly touching. Damon's body hums underneath him, chest and face flushed. He's not even attending to his cock, which Graham thinks is odd, but it rubs against his belly as Graham thrusts into him. 

Damon's hands reach around to grab him by the arse and push his hips in. Graham smiles, feeling light-headed but also turned on by how much more needy than normal Damon's being. 

"I love you... baby... Fuck, I love you.... that's it... I fucking..love your cock... Gra... want you to come inside me... as deep as you fucking can... please. I want you to fucking fill me, please. I'm so close..."

Graham squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, bites his lip, trying to hold back not only his climax, but a surge of both tears and laughter. He’s completely giddy and unutterably tender at once; the thought ‘how does he make my heart so soft and my cock so hard at ONCE’ flashes into his head and he gasps, chuckles and sobs simultaneously, opens his eyes and finds Damon gazing at him.It’s almost too much: the beautiful eyes of this beautiful man whose perfect body is rising to and accepting his. Whose love and love-making has washed away all his doubts, his shame, his fear of who he is and how he loves. In one of his slightly high rambles, Damon had said ‘paradise is NOT lost, it’s in us’ and right now, Graham knows it’s true. 

‘I love you,’ Graham gasps out, ‘I love every single inch of you.’ Damon moans, reaching up to kiss him again, hands pressing into his arse. Graham thrusts harder, unable to hold back, and Damon cries out, rapturous.

‘Damon...call me that again. Call me baby.’

"Baby," Damon moans, flicking his eyes upward, hand curling around the back of Graham's neck. He repeats it again, next to his ear, lips brushing against his neck as Graham thrusts forward. Graham can't see his eyes anymore, he can only hear his voice but it's enough for him.

"Baby, are you close? I'm close." 

He wraps his free hand around his cock and makes a whimpering sound. Damon can't help but be himself at this point. His guard that he normally has up, playing to whoever his client wants him to be is down, and instead he feels enveloped in love, blissful, touching his partner's body and feeling an unfamiliar emotion—attachment. Neediness beyond the normal play of words, and it scares him but he doesn't want to stop either. He presses his lips to the nape of Graham's neck, fingers threading into his hair like he's holding on as Graham has his way with him. And he's no longer directing, content to be directed and give up control to his lover who—for the first time with any of them—he trusts. 

"Baby." He sinks his teeth into the warm skin of Graham's neck, but slowly and thoughtfully, increasing the pressure over a few seconds rather than trying to invoke an immediate reaction. The hair on the back of Graham's head stands up, nerve-endings on fire as Damon marks him purposely as his.

‘Yes’ is the only thought, the only word, the only articulation Graham can manage. He moans it out into Damon’s hair, one hand caressing the boy’s glowing face and then slipping between them to cover Damon’s, still slip-stuttering over his beautiful cock. Damon relinquishes his grip and helplessly thrusts upwards into Graham’s hand. 

Coming together is a myth, Graham’s always told himself.Built out of teenage fantasies, cheesy het novels and bad porn. But this boy who appeared out of just such modern myths to turn his whole life upside down has made him realize anything can happen. Beauty. Art in the most unexpected places. Fucking that really is making love. 

‘Baby. Angel. Damon. Come for me, my love. I’m almost there.’

Damon presses his cheek into Graham's neck, then withdraws, every muscle in his body tensing. Graham can tell he's close the more and more stiff he becomes. Damon's cock pulses underneath his hand, and without warning he lifts Damon's hips up a little to get a new angle and his lover's reaction is immediate. Graham feels himself coming as Damon's cock pulses again and his muscles contract around him not once but multiple times as he comes spilling onto Graham's chest and his belly. The sight of which pushes Graham over the rest of the edge and he releases, riding the last few waves of Damon's contractions and relishing the warm heat as Damon moans his name. 

Graham collapses, catching his breath, wishing he was younger than he used to be but also intensely grateful for the boy underneath him whose immediately kissing him again, pulling his head down and placing sweet little kisses on his mouth as they both catch their breath. Damon wraps his legs around him, feet pressing into the back of his thighs as they kiss with Graham still inside him. Damon brushes the hair out Graham's face and then his own and grins wide and cheesy. His eyes are on fire, enamored by the person above him but also smug.

Graham rolls them slightly to the side, still clasped against Damon’s body, his cock still hard and his hips almost involuntarily, gently thrusting in and out of the delicious heat. Damon giggles. 

‘Ummmmm yes. Don’t stop, baby. Stay inside me a while.’ His own cock is still twitching, little aftershocks making him shiver all over. Graham holds him tightly, kissing his neck, his face. 

‘You’re so beautiful, darling. I love you so much.’Cliched and cheesy, but he fervently means every word.


	3. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Graham sexting RP :) Pretty self-explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A text conversation between Damon (camboydamien) and Graham (gobuycandyandacurrantbun). Fair warning: the links Damon links into in this are just as NSFW as the fic content. :P

[ **camboydamien** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

How is it you make me feel protected and want to protect the hell out of you at the same time? You are a dichotomy

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

We need to watch Maurice, there’s a fantastic scene with the boys escaping Cambridge on a motorbike with a side car and they have a make out session in the long grass  😍😉

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

When you take control and go full Dom it drives me mad. You know how much I love being pushed down and having my legs pulled apart at random instances

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

But you make me feel the same way, darling. It’s just that your way of protecting me, is that you gave me the freedom to live my life fully. You protected me FROM myself

🔥❤️ okay crickey

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

See?

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

☺️

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

That part of me was hidden in fantasies I was SCARED of and now I’m SO HAPPY. And you LOVE it 😚

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

You were fine before without me but I do like you better with me  😘

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Wasn’t fine without you 😣 lonely and shy. Rich, miserable, lonely and shy

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

Why anyone in the world didn't date you is beyond me. You are perfect. And I have dated lots...

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Because I’d put up a facade and that NEVER works past a one-night stand. So with you...you knew my wildest desires from the beginning and STILL you accepted me. No pretence. No facade. Probably also helped that you KNEW I completely adored you before we actually met 😂

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

Everyone has wild desires, trust me, yours are of the normal variety.. I don't want to tell you some of the wild things my clients have paid me to do

Daddy ;) yes, I knew how much you loved that

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

You are beautiful. You could be on cam, tbh. I know you don't think so but you could. There would be men who would pay to see you.. myself for one :)

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Films for two, only 😉🔥 you can film me/us as much as you like. You know they can’t go any further

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

But oh yes, it’s a huge turn on when we film what we do together. I’m still dreaming of filming you with a few lovely boys who appreciate you

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

Yeah? :) What do you want those boys to do to me?

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

First I want you to lure them in wearing that crop top and stilettos  😍🔥❤️ I shan’t be over that image for a long while. A venue of your choosing and YOU pick them out. Whoever you fancy. Whoever you NEED to fuck you on first glance

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

If you want to wine and dine them first, that’s fine. Pick a place. Feel them up under the table and choose which one you want inside you first. Or if you just want to go home right away, that’s fine too

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

I want them completely thirsty for you. I want them to KNOW you’re the most beautiful boy on earth and it’s their huge privilege to be able to touch you. They need to WORSHIP you first

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

Oh fuck.. And you'd watch the whole time, I hope? I want you to see me get fucked by two beautiful boys at the same time.

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

Baby, you know I'd just be wishing it was you..no matter how pretty they are

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Of course, I’d watch 😈

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I want them to fuck me so hard that it makes you jealous - I want both of them inside me at the same time

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Oh, I want you to want them. There’s something terribly hot about how much you love getting fucked. I want you to be aching for both of them. I want you to take them one at a time because you’re curious about how they fuck you. How each cock feels inside you

I want you positively shaking with lust, actually

THEN you can take both of them, if you want

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

fuck I love when you tell me what to do baby

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

And I want you to look right at me and tell me how they feel inside you. And how much you love it

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

yes, daddy

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I love that you love seeing me come

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

It’s only your eyes I’ll see and your voice I’ll hear, and if you want me after, you’ll tell me.I’ll not even touch myself unless you want me to

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

There’s nothing more gorgeous than you coming. Nothing

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

no I want you, I want you to fuck me after I've been used by those two beautiful boys and I'm wet and begging for the cock that I really want

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

We’ll make them jealous AND make them want to touch each other because we’re so beautiful together

They’ll know by your moans that nobody fucks you as well as I do

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I want you to thrust slowly into me as far as you can go and feel what the other boys left in me so you can tell me how good I feel and see how desperate I am

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

GOD

Daddy loves his little cum slut, baby

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

fuck

You know how I love being filled

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

I’m going to treat you like the best princess in the world, while I’m fucking you, and after

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I want a room full of men to use me while I can't touch myself I want you to be the one who makes me cum

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Gonna spoil you with my cock and them pamper you lavishly after

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

daddy I'm going to come..

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Go ahead, baby. Daddy loves making you happy

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I'm thinking about you being inside me right now

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

That’s heaven, for me. As deep as I can get, inside my boy

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I'm thinking about you holding me and thrusting into me from behind so much that I can barely stand and you have to hold me there with your arms

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Feeling how hard I get, sliding in and out of you, and how hard your beautiful cock gets, in my hand... I want it to never stop

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

And now you're asking me if I like it, you're calling me your little slut and telling me that I'm made to take your cock...fuck

[ **camboydamien sent a post** **** ](https://cr33pboy.tumblr.com/post/189091695421)

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Oh FUCK

That is BEAUTIFUL

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

Daddy, do you feel them? Do you feel the other boys on your cock? I need you to bury yourself deep inside me, please I want to be full

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

you make me so fucking weak for you

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Yes, I feel them. I feel how much they’ve loved fucking into you and coming inside your perfect arse. But I know from how you’re clenched around me that it’s only me that can make you come. And from how you’re gasping and telling me how much you love my cock

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

oh FUCK

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

That would be my heaven, you know. Just endlessly fucking you

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I just want to be a good boy for you, I want you to tell me how pretty I am and how much you love me

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

But I know eventually we’re both going to come, and it’s going to be something those boys won’t ever forget and they’ll be forever jealous of

Sweet angel, you are the prettiest boy and I adore you

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I also just want you to hold me down and fuck me so hard that I cry and then tell me that I need to be a good boy and take it

I love how you lust over me

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

You make me so hard that it hurts

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I can't take much more daddy

I think I'm going to come

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Then let yourself come, baby. Daddy loves when you come for me

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I'm moaning for you, I swear to God the neighbors can hear but I don't care

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Think about me filling you up so much I’m dripping out of you, and come for me

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

FUCK

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

And baby, you’re going to suck that cum off my fingers after, like a good boy would

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

Your cock's buried in me and I'm coming so hard that my legs are shaking

fuck, there's so much on me I'm embarrassed

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Good boy. Good, sweet, angel boy

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

thank you, daddy

[ **camboydamien sent a post** **** ](https://cr33pboy.tumblr.com/post/189091624721)

did you come?

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Thank you, sweetheart. Daddy came loads for you, too 🥴

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

Yesssssss that’s what I love, being buried so deep while I throb inside you. That’s lovely

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

Fuck

I love you so much

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

I love you endlessly, darling boy

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I miss you

[ **gobuycandyandacurrantbun** **** ](https://gobuycandyandacurrantbun.tumblr.com/)

😢 I miss you, too

That was really good, but I miss you

[ **camboydamien** **** ](https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/)

I miss you too. I'm sorry we didn't get to see each other this week, but... I love you for understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a painstakingly long two weeks of not seeing one another because of work, Graham calls Damon a Lyft to have dinner and watch a movie. Both boys find relief in seeing each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is an RP transcript, so please forgive any errors. I try to keep things tidy but some things may make it through the gaps. Thanks for reading, and if you like please leave a comment or kudos xx

Damon hits the buzzer on Graham's building. He waits with his hands tucked into his pockets as he rolls back and forth on the balls of his feet. The Lyft ride felt like it took forever, but he's glad to be here. He tries to think of something clever to say when he sees him, but to be honest, his mind is too clouded with just seeing him again and being in each other's arms for the first time in a week and a half.

The normally irritating buzz of the enterphone is the most welcome sound that Graham can imagine. He’s almost embarrassed at himself for how fast his heart pounds as he runs to press the button to release the door downstairs. Ten days has been far too long to be without the boy he loves. He nearly upends the masses of pink roses arranged in two huge vases in the hallway.

A huge grin stretches across Damon's face as the door opens, and he sees Graham's head peeking out. "Fuck's sake." The door's barely open before Damon lunges forward and nearly topples Graham over. He smashes his lips against Graham's, pushing him back into the door and grinning against his face. He steps back, looking embarrassed by himself, then scratches the top of his head.

"How are you?" He says, half-laughing.

Graham’s cheeks are furious with blush from excitement at seeing how giddy Damon is to see him. Something tells him they will be more fumbling schoolboys reunited after a summer apart than daddy and princess tonight. And actually, that MIGHT be all right. But it’d be best to suss that out first; he wants to spoil Damon with whatever he wants and needs.

“I’m so happy, now.” Graham caresses Damon’s hair and cradles his head, pressing soft kisses to his forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids, lips. Worshipping unabashedly.

Damon blushes, pushing Graham off him a bit and whispers that they should continue inside his flat instead so people don't see them. As they walk down the hallway, Damon's hand snakes down to Graham's arse and he squeezes his left cheek and smiles. 

"Yeah, I missed that." He gives Graham a long once-over, admiring how sharp he's dressed despite having just gotten home for work. What do you want to do? You have me all night," Damon taunts as he walks backward down the hallway. 

"I was thinking... we could lie on the couch... watch Netflix? Chill?" Damon’s extra intoxicating after so many days apart. Graham’s knees are weak already from just watching him unconsciously preen, hearing the honeyed voice. He lets his eyes drag down Damon’s lithe body, stalling his gaze a little longer on the outline of the boy’s heavy cock as it bobs and sways under the loose denim. He’s not remotely hard yet, just deliciously lush, always. Damon notices the look and grins wickedly, then purses his lips and fluffs his hair. 

“Keep teasing me like that, baby,” Graham half-whispers, “and I’ll fuck you against the back of my front door.”

Damon smirks again, eyes flicking upward from Graham's body to meet his gaze. He presses on the elevator button and lets out a loud sigh. As soon as the elevator door opens he leans in, breath hot on Graham's ear and whispers. 

"Well, that's good because I haven’t had a proper fuck for a while." He steps away again, burying himself into the corner of the elevator with his hands pinned behind his back and smiles. The outline of his cock is still the same, untouched, and it pisses Graham off that he's hard as hell and Damon's practically stone cold. It pisses him off so much in fact that as soon as the elevator bell dings he grabs Damon by his collar and jerks him forward out of the elevator and into the hall. Damon stumbles and nearly falls, taken by surprise by the forcefulness and Graham grabs him by the jacket again, pulling him up to his level and then shoving Damon forward again. 

Damon's eyes widen, unsure how to take this new assertiveness at first but within seconds his face into a look of lust as he realizes what Graham is doing. He licks his lips, slowly, taking care go draw his tongue in a circle over his lips and smirks, waiting for Graham to react.

Graham fights back an answering grin, knowing immediately what Damon craves. He feels his heart swell with love at the confidence of the boy, that confidence that gives him his own. 

Graham presses him back against the hallway wall and knots one hand into the thick blond hair, the other snaking down into the too-loose jeans, his long fingers briefly caressing, then grabbing Damon’s velvety cock. He’s gratified and not surprised that he’s half-hard and pressing already into Graham’s hand. Damon’s eyes flutter and he stifles a groan. Graham cruelly rubs his thumb over his cock head and Damon whimpers. He leans to the boy’s ear. 

“Little brat. I’m tempted to simply bring you off right here. Deny you my cock.” Damon gasps. 

"No! Please, Daddy.”

Damon squirms underneath Graham's hand, pressing into it and moaning into his neck. 

"Please. Don't. It's been too long." He draws his hands down, rubbing between Graham's legs and grinning when he realizes Graham's more turned on and desperate than he is. 

Suddenly the elevator bell dings again and both boys jump and straighten to a halt, Damon readjusting himself underneath his pants and Graham blushing bright red as the elevator door opens. Damon hisses into Graham's ear. 

"Let's at least get to your flat."

Both boys have grins on their faces as they trounce down the hall, cheeks red and looking at each other half-laughing, half-hard. By the time they get to the door of Graham's flat, Graham's relieved—only one neighbor had seen them giggling down the hallway, trying not to touch each other. But Graham didn't care. He didn't care if everyone saw him with his boy because he was gorgeous and he was HIS. 

Graham's apartment was nice and warm, inviting as always. The big windows from the floor to ceiling overlooking East London always took Damon's breath away when he saw them. He felt Graham's hands on his hips, tugging him away from distraction and soon after that Graham's lips smashing against his as he shoved him up against the inside of his front door so hard that Damon forgot all about London.

They kiss fiercely at first, Graham’s hands at the small of Damon’s back, holding him close, and Damon’s in Graham’s thick hair, reminding each other of that one intimate taste. Damon moans softly and comes up for air, placing small kisses on Graham’s neck. He catches sight of the abundance of fragrant pink blooms arranged just outside the front room. 

“Oh! Are those for ME?” Graham reddens and nods. 

“Of course. I know you love them,” Graham says, and Damon bats his lashes. 

“Thank you, baby. They are gorgeous.” He looks up, lips enticingly half open. 

“Kiss me again.” 

Now it’s both more languid and hotter at once, both relishing the kisses as their bodies meld into each other. It’s delicious, mouths in slow motion as their cocks struggle to find each other, hips pressed together. Graham’s hands grab at Damon’s bottom as the boy finds a rhythm, moaning into his lover’s mouth as their cocks rub together. 

“Fuck,” Graham gasps. “It’s too good. If we keep on, I will come.” 

Damon grins and launches back at his mouth again.

Graham hums as Damon's hands travel down his sides and grab at his arse for leverage. This small change is devastating, both of them rubbing against each other with such friction that Graham has to bite down hard on his tongue and feel pain to keep from coming. He pushes Damon off, but kisses him on the neck to assure him he's done nothing wrong. 

"Couch?" Damon mumbles between breathes and kisses as Graham pushes him backward into the living room. He feels the back of his knees touch the arm of the sofa and mewls as Graham sinks his teeth into his neck, humming as his hands make their way down to his trousers, fingers fumbling with the buttons. 

Damon presses himself into Graham's hand as he pulls his trousers down to his ankles and then kicks them off to the side. Graham smells like something Damon can't quite place, but whatever it is—some new expensive cologne likely—it's intoxicating and making his head spin as Graham pulls his shirt up and over his head. 

Graham smiles as he sees what Damon's wearing underneath his clothes, black fishnets and lacy black underwear with the outline of his cock straining against it, due left and pushing up against his belly. Graham falls to his knees as if in prayer, kissing the tip of the boy's cock over his underwear and running his hands up and down his thighs. 

"Do you like what I'm wearing, daddy?" Damon says, but in a low whispered voice, and Graham looks up at him with eyes full of adoration. He nods, kissing the crease between Damon's thighs.

For a moment, looking up into Damon’s fantastic eyes and seeing lust, need, and love, Graham’s world stalls. This can’t be happening to me, he thinks, almost panic-stricken, and gasps. How can he be so lucky? Damon, gazing at him, sees the flicker of panic, the huge brown eyes blinking behind the glasses. 

“Baby. Come here. Kiss me.” He draws Graham up to lie beside him, winding his legs around Graham’s, pulling them close. “I want you, I want you, I want you,” he croons between kisses. This tiny moment seals it. No more long days apart. 

Graham nuzzles into his chest, warm, reassured, hard as hell again. Damon’s cock throbs insistently against his thigh. Graham kisses up his neck and croons into his ear. 

“Tell me what you want. Anything, love.”

Damon sighs into his ear, shifting his body so he can face Graham more head on. He stares there for a moment, just staring into those scared brown eyes and smiles. He leans in, placing small but mindful kisses on Graham's lips while his eyes drink him in like that. His hand lifts to brush a stray hair out of Graham's eyes and he rests his thumb there, stroking Graham's cheek as he gazes at him.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Damon says, and Graham scrunches up his nose.

"No, m'not."

"Yes, you are. All I could think about while you were gone was how your eyes look when you're embarrassed and you get all red and smile."

Graham's face knots up. "Bah. You make me sound like I'm a little kid."

"Oh, then do you want me to talk about how you look when you're pissed and fucking me so hard I feel you're going to break me in half?" Damon laughs and Graham averts his gaze.

"Shh."

"Cause you are hot as fuck when you're pissed too."

Damon draws a line down Graham's cheek. "I want what I told you earlier that I was thinking about."

Graham arches an eyebrow. "What thing?"

"The thing where we lay on the couch and you enter me from behind," Damon explains, continuing to draw little circles down Graham's neck. "I want to feel you thrust into me nice and slow and deep while you kiss my neck and tell me how much you love me and how good I feel. I want to feel safe and held and I want your arm locked around my chest when you do it. I want you to tell me I'm yours. Skin to skin."

Damon finishes drawing the circles on Graham's body and smiles. "How does that sound?"

Graham catches the boy’s hand and kisses the palm, not breaking eye contact. He sits up, pulls the cashmere throw down over Damon. 

“Don’t move.” He gets up and as quickly as he can without stumbling, reaches the bedroom and fumbles in the bureau for the ever-present lube. Damon giggles as he returns, winks at him. 

“Necessities.”

Graham doesn’t bend to join him immediately. 

“I love you.” Standing beside the couch, he strips himself of the impeccable clothes, slowly, watching Damon watch him, hungrily. The boy is up on his knees, the soft cashmere draped over his shoulders, hair tousled, the tip of his cock peeking out of the panties, red and wet with pre-cum. Naked, his own cock trembling, Graham sets his glasses on the side table and bends to kiss his boy. His hands slip down one pretty stocking, then the other; he pulls the panties off as he leans in for another kiss and brings their bodies together. 

“Yes.”

Damon lets out a light sigh as Graham kisses him, and his eyes watch Graham carefully as he moves above him. He's in his cam mode now, Graham can tell, the fingers of his left hand barely stroking himself as he looks back at his observer with a confident, if not aloof look on his face, the kind that says he knows how much of a prize he is. It's the face that made Graham terrified the first time they had sex because it was so intimidating, so cocky, but in a silent way that made Graham feel anxious. The only difference now was that he knew Damon's aloofness wasn't his judgement of his partner as much as it was a part of his beauty. 

Graham wonders what it must have been like to have been beautiful like that his whole life, adored by both men and women, and for a moment he feels jealous. But that jealousy’s superseded by the look in Damon's eyes as he gazes up at him, pink lips parted and his breath quickening into anticipation of Graham touching his body. 

Why does he love me? Graham thinks. He still feels like he's won the lottery, as if the boy's eyes are mistaken for someone else who doesn't exist. Again, those same insecurities tuck at the back of his mind but he wills them away, fingers drawing across Damon's stomach, hips and back before instructing him to get onto his knees.

The cap to the bottle of lube pops open, and he massages a few drops onto his fingers before teasing them up and down between Damon's cheeks. The boy whimpers, arching his arse up as Graham warms him with his digits. Graham grabs a handful of his pale white arse and squeezes, smiling as the skin underneath his hand flushes pink. His fingers slip down to his scrotum, then back up again, middle finger pressing in and Damon whimpers a second time.

“Tell me,” Graham murmurs to him, dripping more lube on his fingers and gently pressing two inside, slipping slightly deeper with each stroke. “Tell me what you need.” 

Damon’s rocking his hips almost imperceptibly, moaning softly. His left hand teases softly at his own cock. Breathless, eyes half lidded, he twists to look at Graham. 

“Please,” he pleads. “I love your cock, Gra. Touch yourself. Let me look before you fuck me.” Graham groans. The boy is sex itself, so naturally erotic it astonishes him every time they fuck. He slicks his own cock, stroking avidly, drinking in the lust on Damon’s face. 

“Fuck. Yes. Beautiful. Beautiful. I want you inside me so bad.” Damon strokes himself, looking up at him in breathless awe. 

"Tell me what you thought the first time you saw me, baby. What were you thinking? Really? What did you want to do to me? Tell me everything. How hard were you? How hard did you come while you were looking at me?" He bites at his lip. 

"But wait, do you have my toy?"

Graham sucks in a breath. Why hadn't he thought of that? Watching this beautiful boy pleasure himself before sex was the best foreplay and the kind they were used to. Graham rolls off the couch, gives him a quick kiss, then retrieves one of Damon's favorite toys from the bedroom and returns to a very flushed and turned on Damon looking up at him. He's taking his time, biding his sexual energy, which is more than Graham can say for himself.

It’s a graceful little vibrator, pale pink, not near as big as what Damon craves but wonderful to tease with, to make him want even more. 

“Ummmmm yes, thank you, baby.” He takes it from Graham, half sits on the couch, legs wantonly akimbo, cock red and bowing up against his belly. He licks quickly at his lips as he switches the toy on and teases himself, back arching, a moan escaping as he slips it inside. 

“God! Yes.” He stares straight at Graham as his hand gently presses the toy in and out of his arse. “Pretend, baby. Remember yourself watching me. Tell me what you imagined.” 

Graham’s panting, his cock so hard he’s genuinely afraid to touch himself lest he come. 

“I thought you were the most beautiful boy I’d ever seen. Wanted you so much... it wasn’t just that I was hard for you. My hands ached. My THROAT ached.”

Damon moans, cock twitching. Graham continues, his voice shaking. 

“Wanted to bury my cock balls deep in you. Wanted to make you cry out my name. Wanted to watch myself fuck into you, over and over.”

Damon moans again, pressing the vibrator in and holding it there while his other hand strokes himself closer to climax. 

"Baby, come here," he says, motioning to Graham. He kisses him sweetly, before running his hands down his chest. His eyes fall between his Graham's thighs. 

"You look like you need me," he says, but his voice is soft and serious and the next thing Graham knows Damon has risen to his knees and parted his lips and taken him into his mouth. Graham moans as he's engulfed in the warmth and wetness of Damon's mouth and his velvet tongue swirls around the head of his cock and his left hand holds tug around the base. Damon takes his sweet time, relishing each lick as if his cock is something to be tasted and appreciated skillfully. Then he draws back, pink tongue sticking out and connected to his cock. A single spittle of pre-cum mixed with saliva hangs between them and Damon presses his fingers to the tip of his cock, then his lips, before looking up at him with doe eyes. 

"Daddy, do you have more toys?" 

Graham looks at him, confused. Was what he gave him not enough? Damon must see the confusion on his face and explains. 

"For you, daddy."

Graham's eyes widen in realization. He nods, apprehensive, then disappears to the bedroom and reappears again with the gold toy... Damon's favorite.

"Yeah, that's the one." Damon smiles, holding it and turning it over in his hands. 

"I don't understand," Graham says, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Have you ever..?" Damon looks at him with apprehension. 

Graham shakes his head. "It's not really..."

"For me, daddy. I want you to be wet. I just want you to know how it feels when you're inside me and you make me come. Please. And then you can fuck me."

The boy is a witch. He’s cast a spell yet again and Graham knows it. It’s uncanny how this soft, submissive beauty snatches the power back and how willingly Graham relinquishes it. He’ll do anything the boy wants and beg for more. Being completely naked with each other, body and desires, is mind-blowing. 

“It’s okay, Daddy. We’ve got all night. I WANT you to come more than once. And you know I can.” Damon chuckles, low in his throat. “Let me show you, baby. Let me touch you inside.”

Damon turns Graham gently and kisses the back of his neck, hands stroking down his creamy back and massaging just above his buttocks. He knows it’s a sensitive spot. 

“Touch yourself, daddy. Just soft and gentle.” Graham hears the click of the lube bottle and tenses, then moans as Damon slips one finger inside. They’ve played at this before, but only Damon gently finger-fucking him during fellatio, which they both loved. 

“Is that alright, love? Does it feel good?” Graham’s trembling, giddy with lust. “Yes, baby.” That low chuckle again, and a second finger, crooked and gently reaching his sweet spot inside. Graham cries out. 

“Fuck!”

Damon smirks at Graham's expletive, his free hand still massaging the small of his back. He presses his finger into the spot again, grinning as Graham's hips lift a little, then relax, still getting used to the new sensation. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Graham mumbles, muffled by the couch, and Damon chuckles. 

"You will come quick the first time, but it's okay," Damon warns, circling the tip of his finger around. "And when you do you will come harder than you ever have. Trust me."

"Ah, ah.." Graham squirms underneath his grip, pressing his arse up into Damon's touch. 

"But you know what I love the most, baby? Aside from you coming twice as hard, I mean."

Graham shakes his head. 

"Turn over again, love." 

Graham turns over again, and Damon lifts his hips up to put a pillow underneath his arse. Then he slips his fingers in again, and Graham moans, biting at his lip and Damon's left hand reaches down to massage his perineum. Being touched in both places is almost too overwhelming and Graham pinches his eyes shut, begging Damon to slow down. 

"Did you ever wonder why I'm always so wet when you're inside me?"

Graham shakes his head. It's much too hard for him to think about anything at all aside from how Damon's making him feel right now.

"Some people like to say it's milking the prostate." Damon chuckles, a wide grin on his face Graham moans again, hips jerking up into Damon's hand. 

"There we go..." Damon continues, pressing into the spot in a doorbell-style motion. An excess of milky-white ejaculate dribbles from the tip of Graham's cock and Damon grins. He leans down, lapping it up with his tongue. 

"How does that feel, baby? Are you okay with me touching your cock too?"

Graham’s unable to verbalize, moaning unabashedly, writhing as his body responds to Damon’s touch. He nods furiously. It’s ridiculously hot, being at the mercy of the boy’s skills. Damon’s fingers slip out and Graham bucks and gasps, eyes flying open. 

“Shhh baby, wait a minute.” Damon grabs the gold plug and rolls it in his hand, warming it and making sure it’s coated in lube. 

“Relax, love.” 

Graham cries out as the toys slides inside, the smooth hardness stretching him deliciously and hitting his prostate right away. 

“Oh god! Oh my god, Damon…” His cock spurts again and Damon leans forward and takes his length into his throat, humming around before pulling back and sucking hard at the tip, his hand gently but firmly thrusting the toy in and out of his lover.

"I love seeing you like this," Damon says, watching his lover squirm underneath him wet and wanting. "Especially because it's the first time you've felt it and I get to see that."

He wraps his lips Graham's cock again, licking and sucking and lapping up the extra pre-cum while he slides the toy in and out of him slowly. He loves the taste of him, loves the way his cock pulses underneath his lips every time he touches his prostate. Finally, he withdraws, Graham groaning from the cold as he does, and slips his tongue between Graham's lips. He mewls, the salty taste of himself on Damon's tongue. He's almost embarrassed at how wet he is, but it's also incredibly hot knowing that he's at the mercy of this beautiful boy. 

"Do you want to come in my mouth or inside me, baby?"

“Keep touching me there. Please!” It’s groaned out, Graham’s eyes huge and pleading. Damon grins. 

“I knew you’d enjoy this. And I DO want to see you come.” He slides his hand from the tip to the base of Graham’s juddering cock. “You’ll fuck me later, baby? I want you deep and slow and you won’t last right now.” He smirks. Graham whimpers again. 

“Please!”

Damon’s more aggressive with the toy now, fucking in firmly and loving how Graham grinds right back against his hand, his desperate _ah, ah, ah_ at each thrust. His own hips are rocking gently, part of his mind imagining himself sliding in and out of his lover. He forgoes any fancy skills now, pumping at the base of Graham’s cock and letting him fuck into the back of his throat as his hips rise. 

“Baby! Fuck! Oh my god YES.” Graham’s entire body shakes and tenses, and he erupts into Damon’s hungry throat. He moans, little aftershocks quivering through him. He’s so gorgeous that Damon’s unable to hold back, fisting his own cock furiously as he licks the overflow from his lips. 

“Yes. Darling. Cover me. Come all over me.”

Damon moans as soon as he hears Graham's request, feeling his own climax building. Just watching Graham pleasured in this new way has gotten him a good part of the way there. He shifts himself closer, climbing into Graham's lap and straddling him. Graham's hand reaches out to touch the inside of his thighs, thumb massaging the crease between legs and pelvic bone. 

Damon bites his lip, feeling Graham's semi-hard cock pressing into his arse. He imagines spreading Graham's legs and pushing into him, imagines the sound he'd make as he stretched around Damon's cock for the first time, hot and tight and moaning, trying to take all of him.

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me how much you want me."

Graham can’t help but moan out loud again, still coming down from his climax but already feeling swept up by the sight and sound of his gasping, beautiful boy, hand working his cock, stomach muscles tensing, pretty drops of pre-cum pearling on Graham’s belly. Damon’s eyes keep fluttering shut, belying how close he is to climax.

“Look at me, baby.” Damon whimpers, left hand stroking faster, right hand on Graham’s chest for support, and looks right into his eyes. “When I’m not with you, I’m dreaming about you. You are everything.” 

Damon moans and Graham caresses his cheek. 

“I want you so much, baby. When I’m inside you I wish I could fuck you forever. And now I want you to feel everything with me. Teach me, baby. Get me ready for you. I want to feel every inch of that beautiful cock inside me. Show me, angel. Show me how much hot cum you’re going to fill me with. Come for me, baby boy.”

"Fuck," Damon whimpers, pulling on himself, then gasping. He imagines himself buried deep inside him. His body tenses into one big knot as he comes hard, body shuddering several times as he releases onto Graham's chest and neck. 

He looks down at the mess he's made, half-laughing, then moves to grab a towel nearby. 

"Sorry, baby." 

Graham laughs. "It's okay."

He cleans up most of the mess, then laps up the rest with his tongue before collapsing into Graham's chest breathless and kissing his neck. It feels nice to just lay there, he thinks, bodies still warm and sensitive from sex.

"I love you," Damon says, nuzzling his head into the crook of Graham's shoulder. His blonde hair tickles Graham's nostrils and Graham drinks in the smell of him, cologne, sex, cum, sweat all mixed. 

They kiss, Graham's relishing the taste of Damon on his tongue. He never tires of it. This boy's smell, his beauty, his velvet voice and how it sounds when he comes. The way his toes curl as he orgasms and he bites down on his lip. He's gorgeous. A dream.

“I love you too,” Graham murmurs into the boy’s hair. His hands stroke down Damon’s back, rubbing gently, soothing him after his climax. It’s completely dark outside now and the only light is that reflected in from London outside. Graham chuckles. 

“Are you hungry, baby? I have no idea what time it is.” Damon nestles into Graham’s chest. He sighs contentedly. 

“A little, I suppose.” He tilts his head to look up at Graham, and a wicked grin spreads across his face. “Don’t forget though. This started as a movie night. We’re not done yet. I’m not planning on sleeping until I get soundly,” (a kiss) “thoroughly,” (another) “slowly fucked.” 

Graham laughs. “More of your charms. Selfish and insatiable.”

**

Graham and Damon collapse onto the couch after a hearty but healthy dinner. It's cold outside and both of them are content to keep each other warm under the blankets with a cup of hot chocolate. Damon jokes that Graham's made him feel like a kid again, well fed with a cup of cocoa and his favorite present and Graham laughs. 

Damon's laying on top of Graham with his head sidled between his neck and chest, like a bobsled, while Graham's warm fingers are in Damon's mess of thick blonde hair. Damon tilts his head back, enjoying the warm of them being so close together, and blue eyes peek up at him with an impish smile.

"What do you wanna watch?" Graham regards him mock seriously. A wry smile plays at his lips and he pushes his glasses back.

“Well, I’d have to think for a moment. Two proper Englishmen needing entertainment after a nice hot meal: Auntie Beeb? Mrs. Brown’s Boys?” He laughs at the aghast expression on Damon’s face. 

“I’m kidding, love. You’ll no doubt want to watch your daddy crush in one of those super hero films.” Damon nods enthusiastically. 

“I’d love that but I’m not sure it would have the effect I’m hoping for.” He strains up for a kiss and stretches his entire body out, nestling more intimately into Graham’s. 

“How about that old Sherlock with Robert and your favourite, Jude? That could be pleasant for us both. AND it’s astonishingly homoerotic.” Graham considers for a moment, tilts his head. He grins slyly. “I had another idea but you might find it too perverse.”

Damon chuckles. “Please consider who you’re talking to, Gra.”

“Do you remember the evening we spent here, months ago, when you wanted me to film us?” Damon nods slowly and his eyes widen. 

“You want to fuck to US? You are FAR and away more kinky than I knew!” Graham kisses him again and his eyes are dark with want. 

“Can you honestly think of better porn?”

A slow grin stretches across Damon's face. "I can't, to be honest." He presses his lips together. 

"How many times have you watched this video of us alone?" He teases, poking Graham in the sides and Graham blushes. 

"You must tell me what your favourite part is." 

Graham bites his lip as Damon stretches more and he sees the taut muscle underneath the blanket. His hand covers Damon's chest, playing with the regrowth there and Damon smacks his hand away.

"Go get the video," he commands, rolling off Graham and stealing the blanket to wrap around his exposed torso. 

"Is it on your phone? Can you airplay it?" Damon smirks. "And come back quickly because I'm cold as fuck and I think all my bits have receded into my body."

Graham runs to the bedroom and grabs his phone off the dresser. His fingers fumble as he looks for the recorded video, marked in a special, discreet folder on his phone. He freezes, anxious to see his own body on the big screen then takes a deep breath.

It's okay, he tells himself. I need to be confident. He thinks I'm beautiful. That must mean for something. Sucking in a breath of solidarity, he returns to the living room, phone in hand and Damon waiting patiently on the couch with his head turned and blinking at him with pale blue eyes.

"Did you find it?"

Graham bites at his nails, then immediately stops, conscious of his nervous habit.

"Yep."

"Am I going to embarrassed at how vocal I am in this one?"

"Your voice is beautiful."

"So that's a yes." Damon smirk fades. "S'all right. Put it on. I have a huge crush on one of the actors."

"Yourself?" Graham quips, and Damon laughs.

Graham takes a moment to turn the lights down so the telly will be the main illumination in the room, settles beside Damon. He hits the remote for the television and links up to the wifi on his phone. Damon notices him fumbling nervously as he tries to sync the systems up. 

“Baby. Hey.” Graham turns to him. “Do you think I haven’t watched the clips you’ve sent me, hundreds of times?” He takes Graham’s hands and kisses the tips of his fingers as the video cues up on screen. 

“This is fantastic. It’ll be like... quadrophonic fucking. WAY better than wanking to us.” He bites at Graham’s ear. “Turn it up, baby. And let me snuggle in your lap.”

It’s surreal, at first, seeing themselves writ large on the oversized screen. Graham holds back a nervous giggle and Damon gently shushes him, wriggling back against him and then relaxing as Graham’s arms encircle him. It only takes a few minutes to suspend the self-consciousness. 

“Fuck…” breathes Graham. “We are beautiful.”

"You are beautiful, baby," Damon muses, staring back at him with in an intense gaze. He smiles. "And we look great together."

Damon watches himself on the screen as the television version of Graham picks up the camera and holds it between them. It's a lovely shot on Damon from Graham's perspective, splayed out on his back, the corners of his eyes crinkled up from laughing and cheeks and chest flushed bright red. He reaches down to brush his cock and mouths the words "I love you" into the camera. This had to have been not too long after they'd first said it, only really about a month ago but it felt like ages had passed. Graham felt his heart flutter as he stared at the boy's bright blue eyes staring into the camera at him with an overwhelming look of adoration and lust. Why Graham had never noticed it before was beyond him, but it was so solidly intense, that look. And seeing it on camera made it even more real to him.

"Baby," Damon purrs, reaching his arms up to pull Graham down. The camera changes and disorients for a minute but then there's the sound of smacking lips and Damon humming happily. "I love you, baby."

Real Damon is eerily quiet, and Graham watches him stare intensely at the television. His chest rises and falls under Graham's hands and he looks focused, deep in thought as he watches both of them on the tv. Graham wonders if he's watching so intently because he's turned on or because he's thinking, and that thought gives him anxious chills as the camera disorients again and reappears in Damon's hands and pointing in Graham's direction. Graham sucks in a deep breath. It's the first real full shot of him he's seen yet and the usual pit of dread weighs in his stomach as he perceives himself. Skinny, pale, nervous as hell. His smile peeks from behind his anxious shell, as if he's afraid to smile.

Damon’s voice, off screen: low, resonant, firm. “Look at you. So beautiful. My love. My only love.” The shimmering image of Graham lights up with delight and the hinted smile blossoms. 

His sweet voice: “I love you, too.” The screen blurs for a moment as Damon sets the camera to the side of the bed and Graham bends to gather the boy in his arms. Movie Damon moans. On the couch, Graham’s startled by Damon’s muffled sob. 

“Damon! Baby, what’s wrong?” He gently turns the boy’s head to him, instantly relieved to see he’s smiling as the tears come. “Nothing, nothing at all. It just hit me I mean it a thousand times more, now.” Graham brushes the tears from his cheeks with his thumb, kisses the reddened lips. 

“Do you want me to stop it?”

On the screen, Graham is avidly worshipping, caressing and kissing Damon’s neck and chest, provoking whimpers and murmurs. 

“Oh, no,” Damon says. “In fact, let’s let us give us some cues.”

Graham is almost embarrassed at how distinctly vanilla this chosen video is. Perhaps Damon had been expecting one of their wilder evenings but this tape was a particular favourite of Graham’s, one he had watched many times. He nuzzles into the crown of Damon’s head and kisses his hair. 

“It was a morning, do you remember?” Damon sighs and clasps Graham’s hands tighter around his waist. 

“Yes.” He turns his head for a kiss. “Baby? Can we lay down?”

Graham squeezes Damon's waist and smiles.

"Sure, we can watch this just as well in the bedroom." He lifts himself up off the couch and directs both of them down the hallway to his bedroom. Then he tells his digital assistant to play the video in the bedroom instead.

Damon chuckles. "Nice and easy."

"Mm-hmm," Graham hums, directing his boy toward the bed until it hits the back of his knees. Then he kisses up and down Damon's neck, teeth nipping.

"Turn around, baby." Damon obliges and Graham runs his hand down his back then pauses at his arse and gives it a good squeeze. Damon stretches his neck around and flutters his eyelashes in a way that drives Graham mad and he knows it.

“Am I too distracting?” he murmurs. “Do you want to keep watching?” 

He nods towards the screen, where their current movements are virtually mirrored, Damon’s back arching up into the glide of Graham’s hands down his back. Graham chuckles. 

“Yes, I do. Seeing double of you, is delicious.” 

On screen, Graham’s fingers are delicately preparing his boy, and Graham eagerly anticipates what’s coming. Damon had been ethereal that morning, pressing him down onto the same bed and riding him, thighs trembling, those blue eyes never leaving his. 

“Don’t forget what I want,” Damon croons. “I need you deep. I want you to hold me.”

Graham chuckles, then kisses Damon on the back of shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." Graham reaches for the lube in the drawer next to the bed, and Damon squirms when he touches him with lubed fingers. Graham hushes him, circling one hand around Damon's belly as his others slip between his thighs and press into him. Damon makes a high-pitched mewl as Graham's first finger enters him. He can't help but notice that Damon's body language is more submissive than usual when he touches him, leaning into Graham's body, making slight whimpering sounds as he feels Graham's cock brush against the back of his leg.

"Mmm, baby you're so sensitive tonight." Damon presses himself back into Graham's fingers and moans. 

"Because I want you."

Graham pulls him even closer to his chest, so close he can feel Damon's irregular breathing as he slips his fingers in and out of him.

His boy seems smaller, more delicate, against him; but not frail by any reckoning. His blatant need is thrumming through him, his body particularly hot, and Graham knows that it’s going to be both exquisite and overwhelming to be inside him. Damon needs him to take control, to comfort him and fill him. It’s the opposite of their morning on the screen: Damon the mischievous imp, gracefully slipping, sliding, teasing himself on Graham’s cock, hips rolling and stomach rippling, grinning at Graham’s cries of pleasure. 

Graham looks from the screen to the boy in his arms. Damon’s eyes are closed, his mouth open, softly whimpering as his hips rock gently back against Graham’s fingers. Graham decides. 

“Stop playback,” he mumbles. The video stops. He kisses Damon’s neck, pulls him even closer, deftly slipping his fingers out and in one fluid motion, slides his cock deep inside. Damon cries out, ecstatic. 

“Yes. I love you, baby.”

Damon squeezes Graham's hand on his hip as Graham drifts in and out of him. Damon continues his whimpering, rocking back against him slowly, to where when Graham stops he whimpers and starts moving his hips back to feel his cock.

Moving, Graham directs them onto the bed so that both of them are laying on their sides. Damon lets out a louder moan this time when he pushes into him, burying his face into the pillow.

"Am I good for you?"

Graham nods, nipping at his neck as he slowly thrusts in and out of him, pacing himself and focusing on depth rather than speed.

"Daddy," Damon sighs, wrapping his legs around Graham's and lifting his arse so that Graham has a better, deeper angle.

"What?" Graham kisses the shell of his ear.

"Tell me who I belong to. Please. Tell me if I'm good for you." Damon buries his face into the pillow again, biting at his lower lip. Graham can tell from his expression that he's in his fantasy world right now. It's not even an act for him, he thinks, circling his arm around his stomach. He's never seen Damon melt so quickly and easily into his arms before. In fact, he's not sure he's ever seen him be THIS submissive.

Any other time, Graham would have taken these cues as an invitation to hoist the pliant boy onto all fours and ravage him. Not tonight. Tonight he’s keenly aware of being more in love than he’s ever felt. He kisses Damon’s ear and rolls his hips forward, deep thrusting ever so gently, feeling his cock swell inside the boy. 

“Damon.” Graham hears the boy’s breath catch. “You’re more than good, baby. You’re perfect. You’re my love.” He presses the boy closer, hand clasped on his belly. 

“Being inside you, baby. This is home.” He moans. “Is this what you wanted, love? Tell me how I feel inside you.”

Damon stretches his neck back, desperate for a kiss and hums 'yes.'

"But now I want to see your face."

He moves off of Graham onto his back and spreads his legs to allow Graham in-between. Graham grins, smoothing his hands down the inside of his thighs and nipping at the tender skin before slipping Damon into his mouth to the pleasant sound of him humming again. Damon lays his head on the back of Graham's head and threads his fingers into his scalp, letting out a sharp intake of breath as Graham slips one of his fingers inside him again. Graham knows that Damon loves having both, loves being worshipped on both ends and he loves the sounds he makes when he's comfortably placated with a tongue and fingers.

Graham’s delicate with his tongue, savoring and teasing more than deliberate sucking, wanting to keep Damon on the edge, and thoroughly enjoying the moaned response to his ministrations. He stops for a minute, brushing cheek against Damon’s shaft and turns his head to kiss it in reverence. Damon gasps and giggles at the overt worship. 

“That’s the biggest challenge, making love to you,” Graham mock complains, pressing another kiss to the beautiful cock. “I love your arse, but pleasing it makes me neglect THIS.” He draws his tongue around the head and Damon moans. 

“You’re the one being neglected! C’mere.” He draws Graham up on top of him, kissing him and intertwining their legs, their cocks sliding together.

Graham reaches down to slide inside Damon again who moans loudly as he does. He loves how he feels. Loves being inside him and hearing that purring moan when he slips out and then in again. 

"Perfect," Damon says, mouth half open against his. "This is where I belong, underneath you." 

Graham pulls his hips back, then pushes deep, just to see the enamored look on Damon's face when he does. 

"Are you going to make me come, baby?" Damon asks, sweetly, face completely composed. God, he thought, I don't know how Damon does that.. one minute he's a melting sex nymph and the next he's intimidating and Graham can barely believe he's inside the beautiful boy. There-in lies his talent for the camera.

The difference, now, though, is that the fantasy pixilated boy is now wondrously in his arms, loving him. The golden voice that croons so seductively to thousands of fans has whispered ‘Baby, I love you’ to him. Graham rolls his hips, fucking into Damon thoroughly, and leans closer to bite at his ear. 

“You help me, baby. Touch yourself. I’ve made your cock nice and wet. Help Daddy make you come.”

Damon reaches down to touch himself, somewhat distracted as Graham thrusts into him, making little ah's as Graham fucks him into the mattress. Graham can't help but appreciate Damon's beautiful red cock in his hand as he masturbates himself to climax. He thinks about what it would be like to be on the other receiving end, and that thought alone almost makes him come. 

He thinks about how jealous everyone else who watches him would be, to know that he's the one who gets to fuck him into submission, to make him cry but so much more than that too. 

Using his free hand, Damon lowers Graham's head down to bite into his shoulder—hard—and Graham's cock twitches at the unexpected inclusion of pain.

“Fuck,” Graham mutters, his hips uncontrollably stuttering now, so close he can feel the molten pooling in his groin. “Yes, baby. Mark me. I’m yours.”

Damon’s muscles clench around him and his back arches, moaning, his eyes fluttering shut as ropes of cum hit his belly and chest. 

“God! Yes.” Graham thrusts hard once more and comes deep inside his boy, leaning into him and grabbing at his head to kiss him soundly as he continues to slide in and out, still hard and unable to stop just yet. 

“Christ! You’re just...god you’re beautiful. You are everything. I adore you.”

Damon lifts his hips up, arcing into Graham's thrusts and mewls.

"I love you too," he mumbles pressing his lips to Graham's and holding him there before withdrawing and kissing and licking the angry red spot on Graham's neck where he bit him.

"I'm sorry, baby," he coos, kissing the entire area, then lays his head back on the pillow. He stares up at Graham, skin bright in the afterglow of his orgasm and grins. "Thank you."

Graham winces and sighs as he reluctantly slides out of his lover. He kisses Damon’s flushed cheek and settles beside him. 

“Don’t you dare be sorry, you little minx. That was terribly hot, you taking control, and you know it.” Deciding on delicious retribution, Graham reaches for Damon’s still hard and twitching cock, grasps the base and leans over to wrap his lips around the head, sucking and licking away the warm cum, humming contentedly as Damon bucks and hisses. He lifts his head and grins at the boy. 

“It won’t take much to convince me to bottom you, darling. I was imagining it as we fucked,” Graham says, and all Damon can do is smile.


	5. Christmas Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Graham have moved into a house together in London. It's just a few days before Christmas and both of the boys are settling into their new lives. Ever since the suggestion of a new dynamic in their sex life they've been teasing one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @essexgrl68 for being such a wonderful RP partner. This is one of my favourite chapters for obvious reasons...*cough*graham being a needy boy*cough* Again, these are quick and dirty so I've done some editing for grammar and whatnot but tried to keep the original rp as much as possible. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a kudos or comment if you do! Thanks for reading. xx
> 
> <3 to @roomeight for inviting me to write these two. Their camboy idea blossomed into a wonderful opportunity to not only write, but talk about characters and relationships. I’ve always been a frustrated musician and envious of jazz improv and writing a fast moving rp like this is like improv with words and it’s tremendously fun! Thank you to my amazing writing partner

When Damon arrives home, he’s wearing a huge grin on his face and looking down at his phone at the post Graham's sent him. 

"Tease," Damon chuffs, setting down the bags on the countertop. He pulls Graham into his arms and kisses him straight on the lips. Graham lets out a soft mewl as his hands drop to his hips and pull them together. Damon's wearing an especially tight white shirt tonight that's driving him mad, especially because the cold from the outside is still clinging to his clothes.

“Mm, baby, it's good you're home,” Graham mumbles. “But I just realized that we don't have a Christmas tree."

Both cats, mewing, swivel around Damon’s ankles as he goes in for another kiss before answering. He’s gratified to see goosebumps on Graham’s neck and to feel the shiver of desire as he nuzzles closer, taking warmth from his lover. 

“You aren’t suggesting we go out again tonight, are you? It’s feeling very cozy in here. From your texts, I thought you had indoor plans,” he murmurs into Graham’s ear.

"If only we could have a tree delivered," Graham jokes, pressing his lips to Damon's neck. "I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. You're so cold. Bugger." 

Damon smirks. "Yeah, well, you're keeping me warm."

"Let me make you a cuppa to warm you up. Chamomile?"

"Chai. I could use the energy." 

Graham frowns. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about meeting your mum and dad tomorrow is all," Damon says, heaving Fergie up into his arms. The cat meows in protest, then wriggles out of his grip.

"Well, fine then I didn't want you either," Damon jokes, staring down at the cat. "Where's Philbert? Come 'ere."

Graham grins as Damon clicks his tongue to coax his favourite cat to him. It works; Philbert chirps happily as he hops into Damon’s arms and snuggles into his cheek. Graham catches his breath at how pretty a picture his boy makes: cheeks red from the December chill, hair tousled, cooing at the beloved pet. He fills the kettle and puts groceries into the fridge as the water heats. 

“You know, I rather suspect Fergie has chosen me. I had a shadow all afternoon,” Graham says as he reaches into the cupboard to choose from the neatly arranged boxes of tea. He retrieves the chai that Damon favours, listening to Damon croon contentedly back and forth to the purring cat in his arms.

Graham feels a wash of emotion come over him. The warm, tidy kitchen in THEIR house. His lovely, loving boy. And it’s not a dream, it’s their real lives. He’s conscious of never having been so thankful, ever.

Damon rubs his chin against the top of Philbert's head, grinning as the cat returns the favour, licking at the day old scruff on his cheek. Damon chuckles, kissing Philbert once more before setting him down on the sofa.

"Well, Philbert seems to have settled in well. I'm surprised. I thought it would take him a lot longer to warm up to the place. I imagine it's because you're here." Damon smiles, walking up behind Graham and squeezing his shoulders. 

"At least that's how I'm feeling," he says, kissing the back of Graham's neck. "Do you want me to chop the veggies?"

Graham pauses in front of the fridge, blushing. Damon's brows furrow.

"Every thing all right?" Damon says, giving him a concerned, but also bemused look. "Is this about the post you sent me?"

The blush deepens, but Graham giggles. “Everything is more than all right. And it’s not DIRECTLY related to the post I sent you.” Damon tilts his head, enquiring with his eyes and wry smile. Graham continues. 

“We’re hosting my parents tomorrow, and I’m very excited about that. I’m excited to be confident about that. Because of you.” He caresses Damon’s cheek. “But I’m selfish still of every minute alone with you here. Playing house.”

Damon chuckles, wrapping his arms around Graham’s waist. “We’ve yet to conquer several rooms, you’re right. Do you want to get dinner started, or shall we explore the kitchen further?”

Graham blushes again, turning around to face Damon but still too self conscious to look him straight in the eyes. Damon's gaze follows his, hand lifting his chin until their eyes meet again.

"What's all this shyness about, eh?" He pauses, waiting for Graham to react, then a light passes over his face. "Ohhhhh. That? But it's not Christmas yet, is it?"

He squeezes Graham's arse again and grins. "Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to open up my present early." 

Grabbing a fistful of him, Damon presses both of their hips together. He mewls and hums when he feels Graham, half-hard and wanting between his legs. He loves catching Graham like that, on the cusp of being horny but too embarrassed to admit his need. 

"Did you have a wank today without me?" Damon asks, smirking and grinding himself against the other man. 

"How d'you know?" 

"Cause I did." Damon hums, kissing the shell of his ear then making his way down Graham's neck in small wet kisses. Damon smells amazing—he notes, and how is beyond him. Graham's fairly certain he hasn't had a wash since the morning, but his musk is intoxicating, filling his nostrils and his mouth as his scruff rubs against his cheek. He's reminded of Damon's enormous tongue as it darts out to pull at his earlobe with teeth, and when he moves his hand from his arse to between Graham's legs it makes him shiver. 

Damon’s lost any hint of the chill he’d brought from outside now. The heat of his hand through Graham’s jeans makes his knees buckle, and he presses himself, eager, against Damon’s palm. He loves this. Damon taking charge. This change happened immediately once they’d slid the key into the door of the new home, a levelling of roles, and to Graham’s surprise, it delighted him. Damon was more adept with the domestic habits. Not that his enchanting femininity had vanished, but some distinct maturity, almost a new responsibility, had emerged. Not only in the kitchen, but in bed, too, and it was AMAZING. If his boy becoming a man meant the sex was this good, Graham was all for it. 

He rubs his face into the soft blond hair, inhaling that intoxicating scent deeply. “Baby. Bite me again.”

Damon moans at the suggestion, then sinks his teeth into Graham's neck, at such a sensitive point that electricity shoots down Graham's spine and straight between his legs. Damon's body language is more overt than usual, a little more heavy-handed but still gentle. Masculine would be the only way to put it, the dichotomy of both his sides. Graham feels safe and warm in his arms as he presses his cheek against his, one hand lifting to thread into the blonde boy's hair. He gasps as Damon grinds against him again and, to his welcome surprise, is much more pronounced than a minute ago. Damon's hand slips between his thighs, lifting his left leg up and spreading Graham's thighs open to get at a better angle. Already Graham's straining against his jeans, cock trapped between his belly and hem of his trousers. Damon bites down harder, enough to make a pinch that warrants a yelp from Graham.

"If you let me keep going, I will not stop," Damon chuckles, kissing the spot he just made a mark of. "You know that me taking your cherry’s been on my mind for weeks..."

Graham sighs, rubbing the back of Damon's neck, then bites his lip. He smiles. "Yeah, I know."

"Then you better stop teasing me."

"Can't help it."

"Well I mean, we could just stand here like teenagers, grinding against each other until we get each other off, or...." Damon smirks. "Up to you."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you... There was a bloke who flirted with me today. At the store. And I mean, really, really flirting."

Damon arches an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Graham nods. "He asked me for my number, even."

Damon stares at him, slack jawed. "And? What did you say?"

Graham effects a mock-innocent face, eyes round, cheeks pink-blushed. He knows it excites Damon to have his jealous nature goaded. “Oh, I blushed prettily and told him I was quite sorry, but my lover might be upset if I were to flash my contact info about.” 

He bucks his hips a bit cruelly against the heated bulge in Damon’s jeans. “Maybe I AM trying to make you extremely possessive tonight.” 

Damon growls into his ear: “Tell me what you were thinking about when you touched yourself today.”

Graham shivers at the hot sensation of Damon's breath against his exposed neck, the spot where he bit it still covered in goosebumps. 

“You won’t like it.”

“Try me.”

“It was about him. I couldn’t shake my thoughts about him, even though he wasn’t as pretty as you. I wanted you to see me with him. I wanted to have you walk in on him kissing me just to see you get jealous, to see how you’d react.”

There’s a purple tinge to Damon’s cheeks that Graham can’t help but notice, a slight twitching of his lip. Graham can see the inner gears of his lover’s brain working, picturing Graham and another man together. 

“You wanted to make me jealous?”

“Well, in the fantasy I suppose.” Graham blushes. “You asked me what I was wanking to…”

“No, no, I like it. I appreciate your honesty.”

“Does it make you…?”

“What?”

“Jealous?” Graham finishes, lowering his chin. 

“Depends… was he good?”

“Oh, very.”

“Just kissing?” Damon asks, biting at his purple lip.

“Honesty is the key, right?” Graham asks, eyes pleading. “Remember, we talked about that, weeks ago? This was just a fantasy, a daydream because of a Sainsbury’s flirt.” Damon nods, agitated, realizing his swift colouring has betrayed to Graham that he’s a bit shaken, and turned on. 

“Yes, love, I know.” Damon presses himself into Graham, teasing, loving the pulse of their cocks straining through the fabric of their trousers. "Go on. I’m curious to find out where your mind went.”

Graham kisses him swiftly before nuzzling back into his neck, speaking softly into his ear. “Yes, just kissing until you walked in. It was in my old flat, that’s telling, isn’t it? Not here. We were on the couch, sharing tongues... I imagined his lips were very soft. We were feeling each other’s cocks as we kissed. He was very hard.” 

Damon’s breathing shifts, rapid and shallow. “Go on,” he rasps, grinding into Graham, eliciting a low moan. 

“You were there out of nowhere, as if you’d been in the kitchen and had come out after hearing a noise. I caught your eye first and startled, but you smiled. Your eyes were so intense. You smiled. So in control, immediately. You said, ‘oh, don’t stop,’ and we didn’t. You sat in the chair opposite, legs spread, chin on your hands. So pretty. Watching so intently. Your private show, as though I were YOUR cam boy.”  
Damon laughs under his breath, but Graham can tell from his expression that it's more than just a joke to him. "That sounds like something I'd do." He pauses. "And not an incorrect read on me. What did you do next?"

"Mm, well we kept grinding against each other like that for a bit until he finally got impatient enough and ran his hands underneath my shirt, feeling me up even more. We kept kissing with foreheads together, and he was holding me, tightly, taking control. He had a fire in his eyes. He wanted me desperately, and you could see it. He kept biting at my neck, leaving bright red marks, pushing my body down and spreading my legs. But you didn't say a word. You just sat there watching us, until finally my eyes locked with yours. I could see the tinge of jealousy in your eyes as he was having me... Finally, you said if I was going to be a slut then I may as well be a good one and give you a show. You were mad that you weren't my first, though, I could see it in your eyes."

Damon inhales sharply, listening to Graham's words carefully as he presses himself into the hollow crease between Graham's thighs.

“I was getting close,” Graham continues. "I knew I wouldn’t last much longer, so I eased up my stroking because the wank was fantastic and I didn’t want my brain to fizzle so soon. It was like my fantasy brain and my real brain were going too fast. That version of me on the couch with the Sainsbury’s boy was thinking a thousand things at once. I wanted to show you everything; how good I could be, naked and hot and aching and giving, using him to show YOU how beautiful, how fuckable, I was. It was all a jumble of feelings: him wanting me, me desiring him, me thinking how much I lusted after you when I’d pay to watch you fuck a boy on cam. In my head, it was just a sensation and your voice, telling me to strip, telling me to suck him, hearing the two of you groan simultaneously when I took him into my mouth. I looked over at you in the chair, and you were fisting your cock. Beautiful. Gasping. That was it. Everything went white heat, and I came.”

"Fucking hell," Damon sighs, looking as though he's just been through the journey himself and trying to catch up. "Did you say you wanted to show me how beautiful and fuckable you were? Like I wasn't aware?”

Graham blushes. "Well..."

"If you want to know which part of that drove me the most mad..." Damon lifts his thumb to Graham's mouth, and Graham happily takes his hand by the wrist, slipping his digit into his mouth. "It's imagining these beautiful lips on another man's cock. Mmm.."

He presses himself against Graham again, groaning, then lays a heavy hand on the back of his neck. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but I'd love to see those beautiful lips wrapped around something. If you don't mind."

Graham smirks, lowering to his knees dutifully, as if in prayer and fumbling with the buttons of Damon's trousers while he makes light kisses on the fabric straining around his cock. He breathes in the smell of him, notes with bemusement the wet stain already forming a spot on the front of the denim and slides down the metal tab like a teasing game of cat and mouse.

In idle moments, and often back in the day when Damon was still a far-away dream, Graham mused about whether the boy ever had a revelation about the power of his beauty being elevated to a new level by his sublime cock. It wasn’t just a gay trifle to think upon. Damon’s beauty was almost supernatural, in face and form, and obvious to any casual observer, but any new lover must have been utterly and wonderfully devastated upon discovering his hidden asset. Someday, he reminds himself, he will ask. But for now, he simply wants to worship. 

He rubs his cheek gently against the outline of Damon’s erection, clear through the denim, looks up and smiles sweetly, batting his eyelashes. Damon swoons a little at the display: Graham can easily be as pretty as he is when he wants to be. He caresses Graham’s cheek, smooths a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Graham settles on his knees and peels back Damon’s jeans, giggling when he sees there’s no underwear in sight. Good. Damon moans as Graham’s slim fingers encircle his base and slide up to the tip, teasing his foreskin over his wet cock-head. “God, that’s beautiful. It used to drive me mad when you’d do that on cam.” 

“Please, Gra!” Damon groans.

“Let me worship you a little, angel. I love you. I love your heart, I love your mind, I love your arse... and Christ, I love your cock.”

Damon grins, threading his fingers into Graham's hair. "You're not making this easy on me, baby." He moans as Graham circles the tip of his tongue around his head and looks up at him with sweet, round eyes, worshipping. It's taking all of his willpower to not pull the man up by the chin, spin him around and take him there, clothing on and all. Instead, he just appreciates the beautiful boy, admiring his pink lips, the way he bites at them between licks, his sweet, adoring gaze. 

Damon smoothes Graham's hair back from his forehead, taking a mental picture of how he looks. He can't help but wish he could do this with him on cam, so everyone could see how beautiful he is, so they could all be jealous of how well their bodies and looks compliment each other. He moans loudly as Graham takes him fully into his mouth, sliding over his velvet tongue, and Damon cradles his jaw with one hand, keeping steady eye contact as he slowly thrusts into his mouth.

Graham swallows around the head of Damon’s beautiful cock, relaxes his throat and hums happily, letting Damon fuck into his mouth. Graham loves this, absolutely loves the singular eroticism of relinquishing power to the man holding his head in place while knowing HE commands the act with his skill, and the fact he’s holding a tender, throbbing, hard cock literally between his teeth. It’s, pun intended, a heady moment. Graham has loved sucking cock since the first time he made his schoolmate moan and shudder as he clumsily licked and sucked him, adoring the heat, the taste, the intimacy of another boy shuddering against him, begging him to keep going. 

“Fuck... Gra... yes.” Damon moans unabashedly above him, his hips stuttering. Graham grasps one side of Damon’s waist to prolong the moment, and with his free hand fumbles with his button and zip, his own cock engorged and wet from how aroused he is. He frees himself and strokes hard, thankfully, at his shaft. Damon, looking down, notices and groans. 

“Oh, baby, yes. Fuck yourself for me.” It’s an echo of one of their first encounters, when an astonished Graham, moaning and knees buckling, had looked down at the gorgeous boy who was so expertly sucking him off and realized that Damon was eagerly masturbating himself while his beautiful eyes never left Graham’s face. If Graham hasn’t been in love before that moment, he fell completely then.

"Fuck," Damon mumbles, closing his eyes and rolling his head back. "Bed. Please. Now. Or wait, you know what? Fuck it."

Without warning, Damon lifts him up by the waist. Graham lets out a surprised ‘oof’ and blushes a deep red as Damon smashes his lips up against his. He hasn’t shaved for a couple days and has a nice scruff going on that Graham finds oddly attractive on him at the moment because it dims the feminine qualities of his face. Damon’s arms are lovely and warm and he grins as Damon, grunting, carries him out of the kitchen and to the bedroom, giving him little kisses the entire way.

Damon pauses at the foot of the bed, still carrying Graham in his arms but relishing the way Graham’s looking down a bit at him with a very chuffed look on his face.

“You’re not used to this, are you?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been picked up in my adult life,” Graham chuckles, holding on to both shoulders. “I don’t mind it.”

“I’ve just carried you over the threshold,” Damon teases. “Rather like the husband carrying his virgin bride.” He winks, and Graham blushes further. 

“Sit down before you drop me, you silly boy.” Damon grins and complies, pulling Graham tight against him in his lap and planting more baby kisses against his lips, hands firm on his waist to press their semi-clothed groins together. Graham moans into his mouth. 

“I don’t know if I can wait until Christmas,” he whines in Damon’s ear as they continue to kiss more deeply. “I want you to fuck me. You’re making me melt, how you’ve been over the last few days. It’s all I can think about. Opening myself for you. Feeling your cock inside me.”

"Fuck," Damon says, cock twitching between his legs. "Don't have to ask me twice."

He hooks his fingers around the hem of Graham's trousers, pulling them down and off, then relieves him of his underwear. He admires the curve of Graham's arse, the dimples of Venus at the bottom of his spine, the soft mewl he makes as he runs his fingers between the cheeks, pressing into his sensitive spot. He smiles, noticing the amount of pre-cum dribbling out of his partner's cock, and the way his hips jut forward as he places his lips on either side of his love lines before running his large tongue up the length of his cock. Graham's like no other lover to him. He is at once submissive and dominate, depending on his mood. Well versed in the art of seduction, even though he claims not to be. Damon shifts Graham's hips closer, having him sit on the tops of his thighs so his cock can rub against his bottom, teasing him. 

"Baby, ALL I've been thinking about is being inside you for the last week." He lifts his hips, which causes Graham to mewl again. "And how tight you are... and how much you will beg me as I stretch you out. Watching me move inside that flat stomach of yours. I want you to be helpless." He lifts his hips again, pressing against Graham's bottom and causing the brunette to gasp. 

"Fuck me, baby. Please," he moans, burying his face into Damon's shoulder. Damon kisses him on the cheek, moving him momentarily as he grabs the lube from the side table. He readies himself, stroking his cock with a silly grin as Graham stares back at him, cheeks and chest flushed bright red. He's never seen Graham as hot and bothered as he is now.

Graham moves further down the bed, laying back and propping himself on his elbows, legs wantonly splayed open, his dark eyes blown with want. Damon moans at the mere sight of him. Graham reaches out his hand, indicating the lube bottle. “Please. Let me show you.” He dribbles some lube onto his fingers and reaches for his opening, gasping as he circles it slowly and then dips two long fingers inside, pumping them gently. “Please, I want you so much. I’m ready, Des. Give me all of you.”

Damon’s cock twitches again, hard, and Graham smiles, noticing. He’s not sure if he wants to cry, or come at how gorgeous his man is right now. He kneels on the bed between Graham’s legs. “Baby, let me. I want to touch you.” He slips one finger in beside Graham’s and Graham cries out, his hips bucking. “You’re so hot and tight for me.” He grins, placing a kiss on his soft belly. “Tell me how you want me. I want this to be perfect for you.”

Graham’s panting now, letting Damon’s fingers take over and canting his hips up towards his strokes. He whimpers. “However you want, my love, just PLEASE. I want your cock so bad.”

Damon leans forward to kiss him soundly, then draws back, gazing at him, appreciating him again. He grins suddenly. “You are wicked. While I was out getting groceries, you were getting ready, weren’t you?” 

Graham giggles and nods, “Yes. I love you. Now fuck me. Please.”

Graham wriggles impatiently underneath Damon as he lifts his hips and places a pillow underneath. Damon, meanwhile, prepares himself with the lube, taking his time to admire the beautiful boy underneath him. He chuckles a bit. 

"This still feels like a dream," he says, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He draws both hands down, smoothing over his thighs, then directs his left hand to his cock and presses himself teasingly between Graham's legs. He pushes the head inside, cock still twitching in anticipation. He lets out a throaty moan, the first couple inches of him encompassed by wet, hot heat. He pulls out, teasing, testing the waters by pushing in just a few inches and then removing himself, leaving Graham in a state of utmost desperation. 

"Tease!" Graham wriggles again underneath him, and Damon can't help but muse at the way Graham is pushing back on him, how tight his body is for him, and how much he wants it.

Damon’s persistent, knowing well that the teasing and the not-quite touching of Gra’s sweet spot inside will make that first full thrust all the more delicious. Graham’s done the same enough times to him, reducing him to a begging mess. It’s almost unbearably hot to see Graham fall apart, so eager and open for him. His legs are trying to link behind Damon’s waist, to pull him in further. 

Graham is delirious with want. There’s no way he could have imagined how good this feels: his own cock stiffer than it’s ever been and feeling Damon so hot and hard inside him. It’s a million times better than any toy he’d played with, getting ready. His boy. His precious, beautiful boy is inside him and that gorgeous cock feels like heaven.

‘Please, baby! God, please... give me all of you. I want that cock, Des. And kiss me.”  
Damon pushes himself the rest of the way inside him, a deep groan in his throat as he does, lips touching down to Graham's shoulder, burying his head as he feels Graham wrapped tight around him for the first time. 

Graham lets out a high-pitched noise, half-surprise, half-pleasure at the sensation of his entire cock buried deep inside him. Damon pauses for a couple seconds, letting the sensation sink in, before his hands grab at Graham's hips and he pulls out and thrusts in again. 

"Fuck," Damon swears underneath his breath, relishing the feeling of Graham's tightness enveloping him. It's almost too much at first, and he has to move. He looks down between his legs, in awe of how Graham's arse looks stretched tight around his pulsing cock and bites down hard on his lip. 

"What's wrong?" 

"This might be too much for me—fuck," Damon mumbles, moving back and forth. Needy, Graham presses his heels into Damon's back, forcing him inside him deeper and Damon moans so loudly Graham's nearly certain he's come before he moves again. He pulls back, wet, then pushes in all the way again, touching the little ridge inside him that makes Graham's head spin, and Graham moans, clawing at Damon's hips, encouraging him to stay at the same depth and just roll his hips forward to hit him in the beautiful spot again. 

"Don't leave me," Graham says, heels still digging into Damon's back as they continue the deep, short thrusts, the base of Damon's cock flush with arse. 

"Look at us, baby," Graham says, nodding to the mirror showing their reflection. The silhouette is entrancing to him, watching the long curve of Damon's cock pull out, then thrust into him again. But Damon's too preoccupied with something else. He presses his hand down on Graham's flat stomach, and swears underneath his breath, watching in awe as his cock presses up into Graham's belly from inside him, causing a moving bulge each time he pushes in and out. Damon swears again, but louder this time. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Graham asks, not understanding why Damon's staring down at his hand pressed against his belly.

Graham cranes his neck to see, not stopping the insistent rutting of his hips up into Damon’s thrusts. Damon obliges his view, taking Graham’s cock into his hand and caressing it. "Ohhhhhhh, Jesus. That’s you, baby boy. It’s so good, you inside me.” Damon moans, leans to kiss him.

Graham feels all inhibitions fall away. He’s so overcome with love lust that he blinks back tears. “Baby boy, I love you. I love you fucking me.” Damon’s gasping, his hips beginning to stutter, the praise getting to him. Graham reaches for his bottom, drawing him in deeper.

“I love your big,’ (another thrust upwards) ‘hard,’ (another) ‘cock. Don’t stop, Dames. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Fill me. Make me yours.” Suddenly, it’s too much, being inside Graham AND dirty talk. Damon thrusts harder, gasping, and the world disappears for a moment in the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. Graham arches his back and comes, grabbing onto Damon as he feels the heat spread inside him. 

“Oh god, oh god! I love you, I love you. Come here.” Greedy, wanting more, wanting to worship, Graham draws Damon up over him as soon as he feels him reluctantly leave his body. Supporting Damon’s shaking body in his arms, he takes his wet, still hard cock as far into his mouth as he can, licking and sucking, completely enraptured, needing to taste and please and adore.

Damon gasps, surprised by the sudden move and his hips jerk back. He's still too sensitive, but his cock pulses again, releasing what's left of him as his whole body contracts and leaving a dribble of cum on Graham's bottom lip that he gladly laps up with his pink tongue. Damon hisses, pulling back and collapsing on the bed. 

He presses tired lips to Graham's, kissing him deeply, but at a loss for words. Graham tastes the salt of sweat on Damon's skin as he pulls him down into his arms and against his heaving chest.

"I love you," Damon sighs, still catching his breath, and buries his head into Graham's shoulder. "I'm sorry... too much... couldn't last long..."

Graham kisses him back, hushing his apologies, murmuring ‘I love you, I love you,’ until it becomes a chant. He can’t stop touching Damon, can’t stop worshipping, soothing, loving, caressing his golden skin, down his back, his arms, his arse, ever so gently cradling his balls and softening cock. Damon snuggles close. 

“It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt, my love.” Damon smiles and looks up at him, eyes soft and sleepy behind those long lashes. 

“I didn’t hurt you? You’re all right?” Graham stretches, considering. He shakes his head. “No... there’s an ache, but if anything it’s from wanting you inside me again. It’d be unwise I guess, but if you turned me over right now, I’d be the happiest man on earth.”

Damon groans, turning Graham over onto his side and spooning him from behind. He kisses the smattering of freckles on his back and sighs, rubbing his soft cock against Graham's back. 

"Maybe give me a minute," he groans, laughing as his blond hair tickles the back of Graham's neck. "You're a little too much for me right now... but I want seconds... soon… Also, I know that ache you’re talking about too well," he says, cupping Graham's cock with his left hand and humming in pleasure. 

"I love you too," he murmurs into his shoulder, and a few minutes later they're both fast asleep.


	6. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER PROLOGUE: Jamie, Damon's long-time ex makes an appearance in Damon's life once again (by messaging him anon on tumblr). Jamie confesses via text message in a roundabout way that he still has feelings for Damon, which prompts Damon to suggest burying the hatchet over a cup of coffee. 
> 
> Meanwhile Graham, apprehensive that Damon is still in love with Jamie, is waiting at home distraught and an emotional mess. Jealousy and fear have gotten the best of him the past few days, so when Damon comes home to deliver the news of what he and Jamie discussed, Graham is prepared to field the worst—that Damon's still in love with Jamie, or worse, that he no longer wants to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite RP sessions (I love a bit of angst). Thank you to @essexgrl68 for giving Graham such beautiful color and sensitivity. I really love this version of him.
> 
> Yes, this one was challenging and turned out going in an unexpected direction ;) It’s easy to write a complex Graham for such a gorgeously nuanced Damon; thank you, @roomeight

[Prologue is in the chapter summary, for context of the scene]

Damon takes a deep breath before opening the door to their house. He’s still feeling guilty after seeing Graham's messages. He didn't mean to make him nervous, but then again, meeting with his ex Jamie hadn't been the easiest thing in the world. When he opens the door, the first thing he sees is Graham standing in an empty kitchen with his arms crossed. His face is a ghostly white.

“Hey,” Damon murmurs, walking up and pulling him into his arms. He kisses the nape of his neck, then pulls back, studying Graham’s distraught face. “I just saw your texts. I'm sorry that I worried you.”

Philbert paces the countertop behind Graham, mewing and stomping his paws, agitated at not having Damon’s immediate attention. There’s a pot of tea in a cozy beside him. Graham ducks his head, shamefacedly, and from long habit gnaws at his fingernails. Damon clucks his tongue, also out of habit, and Graham drops his hand and rubs his knuckles on his jeans.

“I’m so sorry I resorted to panic first. How horrible of me! My imagination got the best of me and I pictured him across from you, reaching to touch your face. It’s what I would have done, if I were in his position.” Graham takes a shaky breath and reaches out to touch Damon’s cheek.

“Something broke inside me, when I thought of that. But it was just imaginings, and you’re real, here with me.”

Damon reaches up to touch Graham's hand on his cheek, before lowering to his lips. Brows furrowed, Graham reads a conflicted mixture of guilt and sadness in his eyes as he plants a kiss on his hand.

"I wouldn't let that happen," he whispers, brushing his thumb against Graham's wet cheek. “I wouldn't want to hurt you like that.“ Damon's eyes flick downward, and he frowns and squeezes Graham's hand.

"What's wrong?" Graham prods, pulling on his wrist. "You're acting like something awful happened. Tell me."

Damon shakes his head. "I'm sorry. It's nothing, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It wasn't an easy conversation. It took a lot out of me. Emotionally."

"I know." Graham pauses. "What did he say?"

"He said he still loves me, and misses me." Damon sighs. "He said he didn't think what we were fighting about was so bad that when he left, that I would up and leave. He told me I had surprised him... and that it hurt."

Graham swallows the ball of anxiety in his throat. "And...?"

"And that's it."

"That's it?" Graham pauses, searching Damon’s eyes for something more. Perhaps a confession. "You sure?"

Damon's chin dips, and when he looks up again, his eyes are glassy. Graham swallows hard again, battling the swell of panic in his throat and chest.

“Damon. Honesty. Always. We agreed, when we moved in here. Even if it hurts, it’s better in the end.” Damon nods, his eyes welling with tears.

Graham’s heart physically aches, more at seeing the boy upset than from his own anxiety. The familiar protectiveness overrides anything else for a moment, and the cat jumping from the counter between them reminds him of the brewing pot behind them. “Let’s sit, babe. I’ve made tea.”

Damon’s mouth quirks upwards for a second, despite his tears. "Of course you have.”

Damon sits down, waiting with bated breath for Graham to finish pouring tea in both of their cups, and fights back tears. He's been overly emotional ever since he left the coffee shop, and the whole way back, turning thoughts and feelings over inside his head again and again. Worrying about what Graham will think about them.

Graham reappears with two hot mugs and sits down on the couch across from Damon. "Can you... sit here, next to me, please?" Damon says, and Graham blushes, realizing how it must have looked sitting across from him. Damon sighs.

"Honesty... right." He stares down at his cup of tea. "I hadn't—I hadn't talked to Jamie since I moved out, you know. And that was a very..." Damon pauses, as though he's trying to find the right word. "Trying time."

Graham nods. "We were together for two years, and friends before that, you know. But I just couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't deal with his jealousy and the fighting.” Damon pauses, taking a deep breath.

  
“I loved him. It was hard,” Damon says, biting his knuckles. Graham twitches, aware of the thickness of the air between them.

"But I had to leave. And then I met you. And I fell in love with you. And everything has felt very right. But I didn't give myself time to get over Jamie. I didn't. If I'm being honest," Damon admits, his eyes flicking upward.

Graham squeezes his hands around the warm ceramic, too afraid to make eye contact. He suspects the worst—Damon telling him he has second thoughts, that this was fun, but now it's over.

"What's.. really being honest?" Graham asks, his voice sounding squeaky in the quiet room.

"Really being honest? Really being honest means… I love you."

"But..."

"But?"

"I still love him too. Just differently."

“Differently?”

"Yes. Meaning, it still stings and hurts and he was.. a big part of my life. And you know...we’ve talked about it."

“About what?” Graham squeaks.

Damon clears his throat. "That I don't believe people can only be in love with one person...”

Graham squeezes his eyes shut. "I know."

He watches Damon sip from the steaming mug before shifting closer to him. “A huge part of why I love you is that generous heart of yours. I need to remind myself of that. We were raised so differently! My house was miserly with love, and yours celebrated it.”

  
Damon nods, sighs, rests his head on Graham’s shoulder. Philbert has reappeared, satisfied that his humans are settled in, and hops gracefully into Damon’s lap.

Graham strokes Damon’s hair and continues. “And me rabbiting on about our history all the time. I need take in some of the books I read. Think about it. Forster loved many men through his life and remained devoted to most of them until his death. And I admire that in him! His capacity to love extravagantly. What a hypocrite I’d be, if I were selfish enough to deny that to you.” Damon tips his head up, looking into Graham’s face, and Graham catches his breath, as always, at the beauty of those eyes, that nose, those lips.

"I worried that you'd react differently," Damon says, his eyes lighting up a bit. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No." Graham says, but his mouth twitches.

"It's alright if you're bothered by it," Damon says, reaching out to touch his face. "I don't want to hurt you or make you feel you're secondary, because you're not. Not at all. You know that, right?"

Graham takes a deep breath. "Yes."

Damon arches an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." He pauses. "So many other men admire you, I suppose I should be used to it by now."

"Used to what?"

"Sharing you."

Damon's brows pinch together again. He frowns. “Look, me saying I have feelings for Jamie doesn't mean that I will act on them. I'm just being honest with you. Remember, honesty?”

  
“Yeah, I know.”

  
“It's difficult..." He pauses again. "Jamie was… my best friend for most of my life. And then we became lovers, and that's when everything… "

“Went to shit?" Graham finishes.

"Yes."

"But do you..." Graham takes a deep breath. "Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Act on them? Your feelings."

Damon shakes his head, then leans back into the couch as if in deep thought. "If it hurts you, then no."

Graham almost keeps the next thought inside his head, but reminds himself: honesty. “It’s dreadfully easy to say I shouldn’t be selfish, if it were theoretical. But it’s not, it’s Jamie. He’s real. Yeah, it would hurt... I mean right now that’s how I feel. What’s strange is that he’s a mystery to me. I know he hurt you, which makes me dislike him.”

  
Graham lifts his cup and studies the cooling tea inside, mulling over his next thought. “But you still love him. He was your friend. So there must be good there. Maybe... maybe I should meet him? Or would that make things worse? I just want you to be happy.”

Damon takes a deep breath. "He wanted to meet you. I said I’d ask you. Knowing him, this is his way of burying the hatchet, but I don't know what his intentions are with that."

He frowns. "Look, all I know is, I love you. You are, my priority. And if you aren't comfortable with him hanging round, then I understand. I just want you to know that this is… me, to an extent. I will always be in love with multiple people, just as you have the freedom to be.. the lie is that society tells us we can't be. That's bollocks. But I also know it would difficult for me to share you. So if you don't want him ‘round, I understand."

"I love you more than anyone, that is an absolute fact."

Damon sets his mug on the table. Then he takes Graham’s, sets it down, and laces his fingers into Graham’s trembling ones. “This has been a lot tonight. I’m exhausted. Can we think on this and talk more tomorrow?” Graham nods, relaxes a little.

“Yes. I love you, too. Kiss me?” Damon smiles, raises Graham’s hand. One kiss to the palm, another to his wrist, the soft inside of his elbow. Graham giggles.

“Up here, silly.”

Baby kisses, then. Many of them, until Graham threads his fingers into the blonde hair and presses their mouths together, needing to seal those pledges with a proper kiss.

"Mmm," Damon hums against his lips. "You need more than kisses. Come ‘ere," he drones, pulling Graham's body toward him and enveloping him in a giant hug. He grunts and lifts Graham up off the couch.

"Oy, you're heavier than you look," he puffs, grinning, and Graham laughs. He presses his lips against Graham’s mouth and hums again. "I." *kiss* "Love." *kiss* "You."

Damon makes his way to the bedroom, then lays Graham down on the sheets.

"Well, I feel like a princess now," Graham quips, and Damon smirks.

"Well, you better, cause me back's fucked now." Damon laughs, leaning down to kiss him.

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything," Damon answers, pushing a stray strand of hair behind Graham's ear.

Studying the beloved face above him, seeing the tiredness in his eyes and the persistent worry mark between his brows, Graham decides.

“Lie down.” He pats the bed beside him. “Now, c’mon. On your tum. M’gonna rub your back.”

Damon melts and complies, slipping his t-shirt up and off and snuggling into the duvet as Graham straddles his back. He kisses the nape of his neck before starting soothing circles down Damon’s silky back.

“Mmm, god that’s lovely.” Damon wriggles like a happy puppy and sighs.

Graham leans forward to kiss his shoulder blades. “Look at you. Hundreds of men in your thrall and you’re just a wee soft boy, truly.”

Damon turns his head and winks—badly—blows a kiss to his lover. He presses his hips into the bed. “Nah, not so soft, I’m afraid. Those hands of yours…” he trails off, ruts his hips again into the mattress.

Graham grins, sliding his hands down Damon's sides and tickling his ribs. Damon almost throws him off.

"Hey! That's cruel!"

Graham grins again, leaning down and pressing his lips to the back of Damon's neck. "Sorry, I just love to see you squirm."

Damon lifts his arse up, whining. "There are other ways to do that, you know."

"I know," Graham hums, rutting his own hips forward, then takes a handful of Damon's arse into one of his hands and squeezes.

“Fuck,” Damon gasps, struggling as he turns over to see a flushed and grinning Graham who's helping him get untangled from his bedclothes. He grins, all the pent-up energy of the day has sparked into mutual lust.

“Fucking jeans! Get these off NOW.” Graham’s already shucked off his shirt by the time they reach for each other’s belts and buttons, giggling and writhing against each other as denim gets dragged down long legs and kicked to the floor. They may as well be two horny teenagers, and that thought doesn’t escape Graham as they fall on each other, kissing and rubbing.

“What do you want, babe?”

“Don’t matter. Just keep touching me.”

Graham makes a little mewl of pleasure when he realizes Damon's wearing red lingerie underneath his trousers. He arches an eyebrow. "Were you expecting this?"

Damon shrugs and gives an impish smile. "Maybe. Or maybe I just like wearing them."

Graham kisses his navel, leaving light kisses down his sex trail before slipping his hand underneath the red panties. They're struggling to keep him contained as is, but as soon as Graham touches his semi-hard cock, Damon gasps, jutting his hips up.

"I sort of want to keep these on," Graham muses, smirking.

"Then do." Damon bats his lashes. "Why don't you tell me how pretty I look in them?"

Damon’s breathless from how pretty GRAHAM looks right now: hair messy from their wrestling, lips kissed red and his huge eyes dark with want. Graham kisses teasingly close to his cock, on the flat plane of his belly, his upper thighs.

  
“The prettiest boy in London. The prettiest boy in England. My boy, prettiest in the world.” Damon moans, trying to raise his hips, but Graham has his hands on them. He rubs his cheek against the panties, hears a string of muttered curses, feels his own cock twitch. It’s blissful torture.

"You're just as pretty," Damon breathes, motioning for Graham to move up into his arms. Graham obliges, pressing their hips together and moaning softly.

"No, I'm not. But thanks."

"Yes, you are. I don't date ugly people," Damon counters, kissing the nape of his neck. "And don't forget how popular you are on Tumblr."

A horrible thought crosses Graham's mind, and he holds himself back from saying it, but Damon must notice because he immediately asks.

"What?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering what Jamie looks like. I imagine he must be very handsome."

Damon slits his eyes. "You're still in your head, aren't you?” He accuses, squeezing his sides. "You've got me under you and hot and bothered, remember?"

He pauses. “Do you think we could get off just by grinding against each other? Like horny schoolboys?" He half-laughs, and Graham blushes. That Damon read his thoughts immediately banishes any intrusive visions of another lover.

“He knows,” Graham thinks. “He knows exactly what I’m needing.” Graham shifts both of them onto their sides and slips his leg over Damon’s thigh, deliciously pressing their groins together. It’s insanely hot, how the slipping of the fabric over their cocks seems to amplify things. Graham can feel Damon throbbing against him and they both groan. He licks his tongue into Damon’s mouth, bites at his lip.

“Tell me,” he pants. “Tell me how long you’ve been watching me. In class. Across the quad.”

"Since the very first day," Damon says, smirking. "Couldn't help but notice how hot you were. Dark and brooding, but that smile..."

He kisses the corner of Graham's lips. "I thought, I hope he's gay because otherwise I'll have to turn him.."

“Hush,” Graham whispers, his face beet red.

“I stared at you in the locker room when you weren't looking. I remember walking past you, buff naked, and peeking over my shoulder to see if your eyes were still on me and they were.“ Damon grins. "That's how I knew. That, and I kept flirting with you. Teasing."

"I remember," Graham breathes, feeling his heart pound against his chest. "You were very cruel."

“It was worth it, to see you blush,” Damon purrs. “Call you out for your barmy fashion sense and see you wince and go cherry red. I’d imagine how easy it would be to get you to submit.”

Graham whimpers. “I lived for when you’d speak to me. I’d go home and lock myself in my bedroom and jerk myself raw, imagining you forcing me. Your cock in my mouth, your hand in my hair.”

Damon takes the cue and grasps the back of Graham’s head, tugging, sucking hard on his tongue and grinding their cocks together fiercely. Graham is trembling against him, his entire body on fire.

"You're always surprising me," Damon mumbles between kisses. He ruts his hips forward again, moaning louder this time. "Was that all, just a blow job? Or did you want me to fuck you too? And where was it? At school?"

"At school, yes. In one of the empty classrooms." Graham groans, feeling Damon's cock completely stiff against his. “And no, not fucking. I just imagined this. You feeling me up, touching me, grinding against each other against the chalkboard. Then, making me go down on you and saying that you knew I wanted it. That I wanted your cock in my mouth."

Damon takes a deep breath, admiring him with a soft gaze. "You with my cock in your mouth is an exquisite thing... What else?"

"You sat me on a desk with my thighs spread and we started grinding together, like this, with our trousers still on. I was so loud you had to cover my mouth so we wouldn't get caught. You kept telling me everything you ever wanted to do to me, and I could see how much it was turning you on, just the thought of you fucking me."

“Fuck. Yes,” Damon mutters, his head spinning. The delicate panties are a soaking mess, the tang of the scent of their pre-cum making his mouth water, knowing how sweet Graham always is. He knows they’re both close and doesn’t want it to end. “Tell me more.”

“We’re on the desk, then we’re against the chalkboard. And I’m going mad from knowing that you, this beautiful boy, is so hard because of me. Can’t get enough of me. We’re kissing and biting and you’re sucking on my neck and I lean in to tell you how hard I come when I’m wanking to the thought of how your cum would taste on my tongue.”

Damon moans, head still spinning, face flushed a deep red. He's too close now, no turning back, and selfishly there's one thing he wants.

"Baby, I'm close..." He breathes, squeezing Graham's scalp. "Let me come inside your mouth. Please. Show me how much you want it." Graham obliges, pushing himself up onto his knees and then moving to the edge of the bed. He kneels down next to the mattress, eyes obedient as Damon rises to his knees well above him. Then Graham bites down on his lip—something that he's well aware drives his partner mad—and starts sucking him.

"Don't stop touching yourself," Damon commands, threading his fingers through his scalp. "Look at me."

Graham obeys, holding a steady gaze, pouting, playing with him and kissing the shaft of his cock.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he says, digging his fingers into Graham's scalp, relishing the feeling of being enveloped in wet heat.

“Was it like this, in the classroom? Did I let you fuck yourself while you sucked me? Hey—keep your eyes on me,” he directs, harsher now, as Graham’s eyes flutter shut for a second, his mouth sliding obediently up and down his cock, pausing only to suck the head, then greedily taking him in again. Graham hums and swallows happily in affirmation, eyes watering, his right hand furiously fisting his cock. Damon’s cursing now, letting his hips fuck into Graham’s mouth, rougher than usual, but unable to hold back. It’s too gorgeous, watching himself slide in and out of those lush red lips.

Graham moans around him, both hands grasping for Damon’s arse and pulling him to the back of his throat. His cock, impossibly stiff, slaps his stomach and he’s coming, hard, cum splashing up his chest and over his thighs. It’s too much. Damon cries out.

His cock pulses, releasing into the back of Graham's throat. Beads of tears have collected at the corners of Graham's eyes, but he still takes his cock obediently, shaking from his own orgasm, relishing the taste of warm cum in his mouth. Damon's breath hitches, still coming, his hips jerking as he does, as Graham swallows him whole.

"Fuck, baby," Damon coos, struggling to catch his breath. "Fuck."

He brushes his hand against Graham's cheek. "Show me, baby. I want to see," he says, and Graham rolls his pink tongue out, showing the remaining cum on his tongue with a certain amount of pride.

"Oh fuck," Damon laughs, brushing his thumb against his cheek and admiring his handiwork. “I came a lot this time, didn't I?" He brushes his thumb against his cheek, admiring the submissive look in his lover’s eyes.

“Go ahead and swallow for me, baby.”

Graham nods and swallows, and Damon bends down to kiss him, tasting the rest of himself on his lips. "You swallowed every drop like a good boy, didn't you?"

Graham’s glowing. Smiling, nodding again, running the tip of his tongue over his lips. “Yes. I love your cum, baby. I love having part of you inside me.”

“Come ‘ere.” Damon pulls him up to the bed, laying him down, attending to Graham with his tongue, lapping up the creamy drops from his chest and belly. Graham giggles, running his fingers through Damon’s hair. "Two hungry schoolboys. Couple of cum sluts, we are.”

Damon chuckles as he relaxes beside his lover and wraps one arm around him, resting his head on Graham’s chest and gazing up at him. “That," he intones, "was fucking hot."

“And,” he continues, “has already got me thinking of what to play with you next.”


	7. Jealous Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon drunkenly messages sexts Jamie after a frustrating argument with Graham. Damon's argument is that he needs to be be in a more open relationship, but so far Graham has been completely opposed to the idea of Damon's ex, Jamie being apart of their life or even speaking to him. 
> 
> But Damon's drunk, revengeful sexts to Jamie are the final straw. Graham messages Jamie on twitter the next day to confront him after Jamie posts screenshots of the sexts (https://twitter.com/monkey_boy89/status/1256848814205358086?s=20) Damon sent Jamie the night before on his twitter timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of twitter dm messages between Jamie and Graham (hence the formatting). Thank you for reading! x

**Graham:** He’s a fucking addiction, isn’t he?

Hi I’m Graham and I’m an addict. Pleased to meet you

** Jamie: ** Hello Graham.

He is. Absolutely.

Sounds like we're both in the same situation. He'll drive you mad if he hasn't already.

**G: ** Hello Jamie.

Yes. We are.

My problem is that this madness is even today so much better than the bleakness that came before him

And: I really do love him

**J: ** He becomes your whole universe..I know.

Sometimes I ask myself if it's worth it. But he seems very happy with you.

I've loved him since I was 14, and it was constant madness.

**G: ** He’s not happy right now :(

He’s still your universe. How do you carry on? Because he’s saying he wants me to find someone else. I’m trying not to panic

**J: ** Well obviously I'm not..very well. Carrying on, that is. Lurking around my ex's social media is quite pathetic, so that's not lost on me. I'm not coping well. We had a fight. When I woke up he was gone. Moved out. Wouldn't respond to my calls or texts. Then I found him on Tumblr..then I found that he was with you. Moved on in all respects.

He has a good heart. If he's saying that it's likely because he feels guilty.

Or angry. I don't know. We constantly fought over the same thing. I'd try to pin him down and he'd just fight back harder.

When you're the center of his attention, it feels like the sun. And when he doesn't it feels incredibly bleak. As much as I envy your position I wouldn't wish that on you, my lot.

**G: ** Part of me doesn’t want to tame him at all. Think of how I found him. Not the healthiest beginning. But he’s got tenderness and he brought it out in me

He’s a wild thing, he’s brilliant, he has more to explore in himself and give to the world, if he takes the time and care. Even a wild bird needs a nest. I want to give that to him

Even if he just gives me that sunshine once in a while, it would be enough. I can’t imagine life without him

**J: ** I don't know you very well, and I say this knowing that whatever happens between you will not bring him back to me..but I would urge you to remain open minded with him.

I didn't, and that's what made me lose him.

It sounds like you love him, and you don't have malicious intent..if you did we'd be having a very different conversation. Because I do care about him. I'd hurt anyone who hurt him.

**G: ** He’s having a hard time believing I can be open minded. He’s putting words in my mouth, saying I want a traditional relationship. That’s the last thing I ever expected

We’ve been making music together. We have a beautiful home. There are all kinds of positives but he’s not focusing on them right now

** J:  ** He can be very stubborn.

With Damon, it's his way or not at all.

When he started doing the cam stuff I tried to stay open minded but it was difficult for me to share him. Everyone falls in love withhim. Are you ready for that? Sharing him?

** G:  ** I’m not 100% sure. If I’m honest. I do know I want him safe. To have a home and I would love if it were with me. No matter what

The way he’s answering me right now, it’s like he’s trying to push me away. Either he’s simply never going to settle anywhere, or he’s grown tired of me. He doesn’t want me anymore

And he doesn’t want to tell me outright

** J: ** You may never have that feeling of certainty with him. I doubt he's grown tired of

you..he's restless but he loves people for life. That's sort of his issue.

From the little he's told me he's head over heels for you. But he needs space to grow and move. Dames is the sort of person who chases experiences—with people, with sex.

But the people he loves he stays true to.

** G: ** What about you? How are you going to keep going? We’re rather comrades in arms, of a fashion. But you’ve loved him for years. That’s something special, that first love. I do respect that

** J:  ** I mean, I've already lost him. He's made that clear. Even if we were intimate again I know I'd only play second fiddle to you. Not much I can do about that. But I'm getting better at accepting that reality, sort of.

I am a very minute part of his life now.

** G:  ** I don’t believe that. He says he’s still in love with you

** J: ** Does he? That's surprising

He's been pretty direct with me that I am not a part of his life "like that" anymore.

** G: ** You said yourself he stays true

** J: ** Look, I'm not wanting a competition. The asinine things I do are my small ways of staying sane without him. But it's not a competition. You've won.

**G:** My history of confrontation and competition is utter shite. I don’t want to think of us as competitors. If you’re amenable, I’d not mind meeting you. Despite what you say, you’re still important to him

One of my dearest, unfulfilled dreams is to have had that schoolboy love that lasted forever, in some form or another

Unless you can’t bear seeing him, please consider the invitation open. You draw, I hear... me, too

Obviously we will have to wait until after all this horrible mess with the virus plays out

I’ve let Damon know I’ve asked if you would like to meet

** J:  ** That's very gracious of you. I would like to see him. I would need to levy the weight of my own insecurities and see..but I'm open to it. Seeing him with someone else could be potentially painful but probably not worse than what I've already imagined.

** G:  ** He’s quite curious, of course, about how we are getting on

** J:  ** He's mentioned that he's wanted you and I to talk for a while.

** G:  ** I completely understand. I’ve got a host of my own insecurities

Once again he has got his way

** J:  ** He always does

Sharing him is very hard

You want that ray of sunshine to only radiate on you

That's not how Dames works

** G:  ** Maybe I am the one fit for him, then. I was in the dark so long I’m fairly sure I can survive quite happily without full sunlight. He’s got lots of love to give. If I can help him to be happy, it’s plenty for me

** J:  ** God I wish I were you

But I'm happy for you, if he's happy.

** G:  ** Thank you. You can be assured I’ll do all I can to see he’s happy

** J:  ** What did he say about me? If I can ask…

** G:  ** He says... that you’re a gentle person, really. But he was surprised that you didn’t come at me. He thought you’d be more possessive

I did not tell him how I started our conversation tbh. That I’d already thought we had a great many emotions in common

It was early, I was distraught BUT I still mean it. He’s in my veins

** J:  ** Hah! Yeah, I can be pretty intense I suppose. When he first started seeing clients there were a couple of times I almost went over and knocked their teeth out for how they mistreated him. I still don't think it's wise he does that. But again, Damon will be Damon.

I think he believes that he's invincible sometimes and then someone will take advantage of him.

Imagine seeing him come home bruised and crying..not a good time.

** G:  ** He does think he’s immortal

It was indeed not a good time

My heart was given to him forever, that night

That’s the only good thing. If he ever divulges who hurt him, I can’t promise I’d remain law abiding

** J:  ** Manic prince fairy boy

Steals all our hearts

** G:  ** He’s a fey daemon. He’s incendiary, mercurial. He’s my world

** J:  ** In school he used to dress up and look at himself in mirrors as he passed. All the girls would swoon.He knows exactly how hot he is, but he's still a sweetheart.

Ha, look at us. Bonding over our obsession.

** G:  ** God I’d give my left nut to go back and be in that school with you

Likely then we WOULD have come to blows over him

** J:  ** We'd probably both be hanging around him and yes

I'd never found a man attractive until I met him.

** G:  ** He’s more than a sexual force though. It’s like nature flows through him. Like a life force

** J:  ** Threw me for a loop, obviously

** G:  ** Imagine me, a gay man, encountering him. And he threw me, too. He’s not my usual ‘type’

How many drawings? Because I know you have them

Not from him saying a word. Because I understand

I still can’t quite capture him, no matter how many sketches I make

** J:  ** Ha! More than I'd like to admit. He "modeled" a lot for me at school. Loved the attention. Course that was before we were honest with each other.

The ones after that, the ones of him sleeping in my bed are my favourites

I was painfully in love with him for so long and he didn't know

** G:  ** God. I love the sleeping ones best, too

How did he find out? If you don’t mind me asking. He’s shied away from talking about you to this point but perhaps he’ll feel freer to now

Funny, isn’t it, that although his eyes are so intensely beautiful, we both adore our sleeping beauty portraits of him

** J:  ** You know how Dames loves to kiss people? On the lips? One night we slept over in his house, in the same bed. Our bodies very close to one another, in the dark. He kissed me on the lips and I held onto it a little too long. I was terrified. He didn't say anything at first, like he was trying to process if it was an accident. Then he kissed me again, as if to test and that's when he knew. Our mouths and bodies were so close, and we touched and grinded against each other until we came, trying to stay quiet. His moan when he came that night..god. I'll never forget that.

It's a very innocent memory. I miss that innocence we had back then.

** G:  ** That’s so beautiful. So romantic. Thank you for sharing it with me

It’s actually not too terribly different from my first time with him

More innocent than you’d think, after the way we first virtually encountered each other. But you know, if you’ve been following his social media. He’s told the tale

** J:  ** I've heard some things. Not all of it. He told me you were a client. I'm glad you took care of him.

I miss him. Last night was the first time I've felt joy in a while..sorry if that offends you.

** G:  ** Our first time was more cuddly than anything. I was painfully shy. It was a little after that first meeting that he sought me out for help. Thank the gods I was home

Not at all. I get it. The burst of sunlight. The knowledge that he needs you

It’s been a delight getting to know you today. I’m going to see if the imp wants some food

Please, contact me whenever you need

** J:  ** Thanks, me too. Hope we can eventually chat again.


	8. Private Cam Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Graham's DM exchange with Jamie on Twitter, the jealous rift between he and Jamie has been somewhat mended. Both Jamie and Graham have become more intimate and friendly in their shared group chat, even flirting with the idea of the two of them sharing Damon under the pretense of certain ground rules. Graham is finding the idea of sharing Damon gradually less terrifying, as his exchanges with Jamie are more charming than he expected. However, he and Jamie still haven't met in real life, so Damon suggests they all do a private video chat to keep a single and isolated Jamie (in covid quarantine) company.

Damon sits down on the bed and sighs. "You ready?" He winks at Graham. 

"Oh, I'm not nervous at all," Graham jokes, elbowing Damon in the side. He gives Damon's computer setup an apprehensive look. "How are we doing this again?"

"It's a private cam show," Damon says. "Don't worry, I've got it all set up." He pauses, eyes settling on Graham's face. "Should we have some rules in place for tonight?" 

"Rules of engagement?" Graham laughs. "Um. I mean, are there any limits any more?"

"There is. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. You and I are still in a relationship."

"I dunno," Graham mumbles, lowering his eyes to the ground. "I mean, I'm in a much better position than Jamie. He can't even touch you."

"Right." Damon nods. "I was thinking about being sensitive about Jamie's feelings tonight. I imagine he's still a little sore... and he's alone, watching his ex being touched by another man."

"Exactly. I was thinking the same. How can we make him feel more comfortable?"

Damon sighs. "I'm not sure. Maybe just... ask him what he wants to do to me?"

Graham's brows pinch together. "What do you mean?"

"Like, maybe he can tell you what he wants to do to me, and you can act on his behalf. Would you be okay with that?" Damon's eyes light up. "Or, maybe you two could flirt and it'd go the other way around where I act on his behalf. Yeah?" 

Graham shakes his head and laughs. "Whatever works. I'm just here to enjoy you," he purrs, before pressing his lips to Damon’s. Graham lets the kiss deepen, licks the inside of Damon’s lips, but pulls back before they get breathless.

‘We’d better keep it slow until we get a sense of what Jamie wants.’ He bites his lip, eyes darkening as he waits a beat before he continues. ‘I got the sense from our conversation today that he enjoys being in control. And I told him I’d found out I like to relinquish it.’Damon catches his breath. 

‘Oh Gra. You are a darling.’ 

Graham chuckles. ‘I feel positively wicked. My head’s been whirling all day with where this might go.’He reaches for Damon’s elfin face, caresses his cheek, kisses the perfect nose. ‘I’m most looking forward to making you very, very happy.’

Graham looks around the room, ducks down and checks under the bed. ‘Where are the cats?’

Damon laughs. ‘I’ve shut them in the kitchen. They’re pissed at me. Don’t worry, they have food and water and their bed. You’re fussier than I am about them.’

Graham blushes. ‘They’ve interrupted us before and tonight we have a guest.’

Both of them jump as a loud bing comes from the computer and Jamie's face pops up. He looks at both of them and laughs.

"Not interrupting you yet, I hope."

"No." Damon grins, leaning in closer. "It's nice to finally have you both together. I'm sort of beside myself."

"Of course you are." Jamie laughs, then smooths back his hair. He's wearing a sleeveless black shirt that highlights his tattooed arms and hands. 

"You look good, baby," Damon says. He slides his hand over the top of Graham's thigh. "I suppose I should formally introduce you two. This is Graham," he says, pressing their lips together and lingering a second too long. He nods toward the computer screen. "Gra, Jamie."

Graham can't help but notice how Jamie's face falls at the kiss, momentarily, before he catches himself. 

"I'd kiss you too if I could."

"Shucks." He smiles and shakes his head. "S'alright. I know I'm at a bit of a disadvantage."

"Graham." Jamie nods. "Nice to match a face to the name, finally."

Seeing the other man, suddenly very real, and feeling Damon’s reaction to him (literally, because the boy is abuzz with excitement, warm, almost bouncing beside him) momentarily rattles Graham. He feels underdressed in his linen drawstring pants and tight striped t-shirt, chosen to flatter his chest and shoulders, and for comfort. It was easy to WRITE to Jamie. Being confronted with his magnetism is something else. Graham takes a deep breath and recalls the texts of the past few days. He and Jamie are on the same page. He tries to recalibrate his nervousness into the sexual buzz he’d felt during their earlier messaging.

‘The pleasure is all mine,’ he returns. He dips his head, looking up faux-bashfully, bites his lower lip. Damon lets out a soft gasp beside him.

"Oooh, Gra," Damon says, kissing him. He pulls back, tickling Graham's sides, and Graham jumps out of Damon's reach. "That's a power move if I've ever seen one." He turns to the camera. "Graham has the best lips... you don't know yet, but you will."

"Damon's not much for small talk, is he?" Jamie chuckles, hugging his knees to his chest. "Right to the point."

"I don't like wasting time. Especially when I've been waiting all week for this."

"Cor, me too," Graham mumbles. His face turns a light shade of red. Damon leans in, whispering in his ear.

"Are you nervous, Gra?" His hand lifts to touch Graham's cheek. "No need to be. You look sexy as fuck." He smirks, then kisses the shell of his ear. "In fact, I'm hard as a rock right now because of you."

"Fuck," Graham breathes, looking down between the boy's legs. He's not lying. Damon flushes red himself. 

"I don't know if I've ever been more turned on than I am right now, having both of you in the same room."

On the screen, Jamie smirks. He shifts, sitting cross-legged. Graham can’t help but notice his fluid, cat-like sensuality. It’s easy to see why Damon is still more than smitten. The words of the sext flash into Graham’s head again. ‘Baby. Put your cock inside me.’ He shudders slightly, but it’s no longer from fear or jealousy. It’s lust. 

Jamie runs his hand through his hair. ‘Graham, I’d say the advantage is ours, if our little prince is already this hungry for us. How do you propose we proceed?’

Graham clears his throat, spine straightening, and tries his best to look unaffected. "Baby," he says, squeezing Damon's hand. "You look desperate. What is it you want Jamie to do to you right now?"

Damon swallows, dropping his hand between his legs and shamelessly pressing his palm against his already hard cock. His eyes drift to Jamie. He's leaning back on both arms, a sly grin growing across his face as he waits for Damon to answer. "I just want him to touch me. Kiss me. Adore me."

"And?" Jamie asks.

"I want him to tell me what to do. I want both of you to."

"Well, I can't kiss you—"

"Hold on," Graham interrupts. His heart knocking against his chest in anticipation. "I'll be your surrogate."

Jamie arches an eyebrow. "Surrogate?"

"Tell me what you want to do to Damon, and I'll do it for you."

A flash of realization crosses Jamie's expression. "Ah. I see." He narrows his eyes, then stretching forward, looks straight into the camera at Damon with an intensity that even gives Graham a chill down his spine.

"Come here, baby. Get closer."

Damon happily scoots forward. There's an enormous grin on his face, and Graham can feel the sexual energy emanating off him. 

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Show me your mouth, baby," Jamie purrs. Graham can't help but think his eyes have a mysterious glint to them, as though Jamie and Damon just being in the presence of each other has awakened some long extinct sexual energy. 

Damon leans forward, posturing, and slips a slender finger between his pink lips. 

"That's right, let me see how pretty and pink those lips are. Mmm." 

Meanwhile, Damon slips a second finger into his mouth, eyes glinting, and falls back onto his elbows. 

"You know how much I missed those pretty lips of yours."

Damon nods, sucking on both fingers like a content child, teeth scraping the top of his fingernail. 

"Baby, you're so pretty. Yeah, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"What do you want to do with that pretty mouth of yours?"

Damon whines. His free hand moves to finger his cock, its outline clear in his loose sweat pants. Jamie clears his throat. ‘No, baby. Hands off for now.’ Damon nods, eyes blown. He whimpers. ‘Love you, Jay.’

Graham’s trembling beside him, his own cock throbbing.It’s fucking erotic watching them interact, waiting for directions.He’s shocked at how easy it is to give up the power. Every nerve ending is on fire.Damon almost moans. ‘I want to kiss you. Jay. Want to taste your mouth.’ 

Jamie smiles. ‘Soft baby. Kiss me. Give me your tongue to suck.’Graham groans into the ferocity of Damon’s kiss.

Damon's adamant, immediately obedient to Jamie's request. His hips lift as Graham sucks gently on Damon's tongue, sending a shock from his head to his crotch. 

"Fuck," Graham breathes in-between gasps. He holds Damon's head in his hands. There's a new erotic energy about him, one Graham hasn't experienced before except in passing. He can't pinpoint exactly what it is, but it's there—in Damon's gaze, in his touch, in the way he moves his body. He's almost like an unfamiliar person.

"Jay."

"Yes?"

"I need you to touch me. Please."

"Take off your clothes, love. All of them."

Damon nods, stripping each piece of clothing right in front of the camera so Jamie can see him. He's not even touching himself, Graham thinks, and he's amazed that Jamie possesses such a resilience toward Damon. For a moment he's filled with jealousy at the thought, but it quickly melts away as soon as Damon pushes his trousers down and reveals his pretty pink cock, trapped by his briefs and pressed up against his stomach.

"Look at you," Jamie hums. "Fuck, I missed you. You're perfect. Take off your underwear for your daddy." 

Graham gasps as Damon removes them and his trapped cock breaks free, bouncing up against his belly. Damon's chest and face are flushed bright red, his breath shallow as he does everything not to touch himself. 

"Turn around, baby," Jamie orders,twirling his finger. "Turn around and show me that beautiful arse. Spread your cheeks for me. That's it."

Graham sucks in a breath as Damon, kneeling, spreads himself for the camera. Graham finds himself overwhelmed by Damon's complete and total submission—that such a fierce boy would so easily fall to his knees without a fight amazes him.

This isn’t Damon the brat, this is submission and need like Graham’s never seen, but it’s not weakness. The sexual energy is so strong that it’s almost crackling around them, and Damon is at its core. Some instinct in Graham tells him it’s because they’re BOTH with him;he steals a look at Jamie and is thrilled at the wanton lust on the man’s face. ‘Christ,’ Jamie pants. ‘You’re the prettiest little slut on earth. Can’t wait to get my cock up you.’ 

Graham mutters, ‘Fuck,’ his cock jumping, so heady with want that he feels high.Damon moans, rocking his hips. ‘Please, please, Jay!’ He’s got his head craned back, eager to see Jamie’s reaction, and every few seconds the beautiful eyes flick to Graham. Damon puts out one hand and grasps Graham’s fingers, squeezing a silent thank you. Behind them, Jamie mutters, ‘Yes.’

Graham's eyes shift to Jamie again. His trousers are unbuttoned, one sly hand slipped between his legs as he touches himself. It's the first bit of vulnerability he's shown this far, and even then, as he slowly strokes cock, his eyes set steady and stoic on Damon. His eyes flick toward Graham, who also has his hands wrapped around his aching cock.

"Look at you. Look at what you've done to both of us with your slutty behavior," Jamie says, his eyes still locked on Graham. A chill runs down his spine as Jamie stares straight into his soul. 

"Are you going to do what I tell you to?" Jamie asks, still looking at Graham.

Both Graham and Damon answer at the same time. "Yes."

"Not you," he says to Damon, and without skipping a beat nods to Graham. "You."

Graham blanches white, his cock pressing up into his hand. He nods, straightening his back and broadening his shoulders. He's divided—one part of him wanting to play the dominate partner like Jamie, to show that he can compete, and the other which begs for him to do exactly what Jamie asks of him. 

Graham nods.

"Anything I say I want to do to him, you will do it for me." Jamie says, his tone suggesting it's less of a request and more of an order. He's testing the waters, seeing how deep he can go with Graham down the rabbit hole.

Graham nods, maintaining eye contact the entire time. From one Dom to another. Equals.

"Good. Des?"

"Yes?"

"Spread your legs, baby. Yeah, like that. Now stroke that nice cock of yours. I want to see how hard you are."

"Nice and slow. Do you remember the first time I fucked you?"

Damon nods, arcing his neck back as he touches himself. 

"Do you remember how?"

"Yes."

"How, baby?"

"You finger fucked me."

"You're missing something."

"You fingered me while I touched myself."

"And what else?"

"I came all over myself like a dirty slut."

"Yes, you did. You made an enormous mess of yourself." He pauses.

"Have him show me how I did it to you," Jamie says, nodding to Graham.

Damon opens his eyes, breath shallow, and squeezes Graham's hand. "Please, baby."

Graham squeezes his hand back, hard. Damon’s eyes are gigantic. ‘I love you, Gra.’ 

‘Love you too, baby.’Graham shifts on the bed, reaching off screen for a moment; Jamie’s gaze follows, a knowing look on his face. They both love the boy and are used to caring for him. When Graham reappears fully, a bottle of lube in his hand, Jamie meets his eyes and nods slightly.

Damon at that moment is beyond beautiful, naked to them, incandescent with desire, his hand hovering over his twitching cock, his eyes wide, beseeching. The power could shift in any direction right now. Graham needs some equilibrium. He sets the lube down, settles on his knees, and quickly pulls his shirt over his head, shimmies the loose trousers down and kicks them away.Damon sighs. ‘Yes, Gra.’

Jamie curses under his breath. ‘Jesus. Beautiful.’ He’s looking at them both, and Graham unconsciously preens, moving so the curve of his back is more prominent. 

Jamie hesitates, but the look on Damon’s face decides it. He slips off the shirt, stands and shucks off his jeans, kneels back on the couch. His cock is proud, curving lusciously towards his belly. Damon groans.

Graham feels a jolt of molten desire hit his belly. Jamie’s a black flame, sinewy, lean, his art displayed on his beautiful body.His cock is gorgeous, not as long as his own but thick and glistening with pre-cum. Graham’s mouth waters. 

Damon’s whimpering, watching his lovers watch one another. For the briefest of moments, all three gently stroking their cocks, it’s the dream come true: that moment of discovery, three schoolboys, touching themselves, aching to touch each other.

Jamie, gently: ‘Touch him, Graham.’

Jamie may be directing but Graham will not forego some habits. First, worship. It’s also wicked torture, drawing his love on Damon’s body with his tongue and fingertips. Lips, the hollow of his neck, nipples, belly.Damon writhes beneath him, and he can hear Jamie’s breathing punctuated with soft moans. 

Graham reaches for the lube and trickles a cool stream onto Damon’s cock, prompting a gasp and a welcome acceleration to the boy’s stroking. He pauses a second to kiss Damon again and slicks his own fingers.

Damon groans as Graham's hands part his legs, delicate fingers making their way to his underside. His and Damon's eyes meet, the latter's glossed over in want. Graham gestures for Damon to lift as he slips a pillow underneath to give himself more leverage. Meanwhile, Damon's gazing at him, and not Jamie, as though he's relieving their memory in the moment with the both of them. 

Graham dips a finger in, gliding in easily from the lube and Damon groans, jutting his hips up into Graham's hand. He enters another, pumping in and out of him slowly. Damon's loquacious in his response, gasping and moaning as Graham's slender fingers slide in and out of him. He hooks his fingers up, massaging the special area inside him, feeling it swell with blood as Damon gazes at the computer screen in a haze of desire. Jamie's touching himself unabashedly now, lifting his hips up as he looks down the end of his nose as the camera, head tilted back, his eyes black pools of mystery. He seems to enjoy himself, but is not beside himself, and Graham finds himself jealous of Jamie’s stoicism and grace in front of the boy they're sharing. 

"Damon, baby, I want you to use those pretty lips. Please." Jamie says, smirking, and Damon duly obeys. He reaches for Graham's free hand, slipping his index finger between his swollen lips. 

"That's right, Des. Look at him while you do it. Show him how much you like having a cock in your mouth."

Blue eyes, half lidded from pleasure, flick upward to meet Graham's.

Damon blinks almost sleepily at his lover, pleasure flooding every pore, so overcome that the roll of his hips into Graham’s hand is lazy. Graham’s too skilled for that; slipping his fingers out, he teases softly at Damon’s perineum, softly cups his balls. There’s an indignant whine around his wet fingers, but Damon doesn’t let them go. Jamie chuckles. ‘Good boy.’

Graham’s uncertain who he’s addressing. He steals a longer look at Jamie and throws him a wink, belying the actual rush of lust that the sight of the man provokes. Jamie’s blissfully edging his foreskin over the head of that lush cock, Graham’s weakness. Jamie smiles, returns the wink.

Damon whimpers, thrusts his hips insistently against Graham’s wrist. ‘Patience, pet.’ Graham quickly, almost harshly slides three fingers inside again. Damon cries out, hips bucking, a gorgeous gush of sweet pre-cum dripping down his shaft. Graham bends and laps happily, sucking quickly at the rosy head. He grins at the keening boy. ‘You’re not the only one who loves a cock in your mouth.’ 

This time, Jamie can only moan.

Graham feels Damon's hand on the back of his head as he swirls his tongue around the tip of his cock. His threaded fingers pull hard at the hair on the back of Graham's neck, like he's holding on for dear life. Graham pauses, lifting his head for air, keeping one hand circled at the base of Damon's cock as he pumps his fingers, relishing the perpetual white pre-cum dripping out of his cock before lapping it up with his tongue.

"Look how wet you are, baby," Jamie purrs from behind them. "You're so pretty and desperate. Do you remember the first time? Do you remember the little noises you made as I fucked you, milking you just like that?"

Damon nods, eyes squeezed shut, arcing his neck back as Graham picks up the pace. He mewls, rutting his hips again as Graham sinks his teeth into the soft skin of his neck. Damon cries out, cock twitching as Graham bites down harder. He pulls back, admiring his work, kissing the purple-red half circles on his lover's neck. 

"There'll be a bruise there tomorrow," Graham breathes, smirking, then kisses his handiwork lightly. "Good."

Jamie gasps, and immediately Damon strains upwards, wanting to see him. Graham nearly comes undone as he glances at the screen: Jamie’s struggling to keep control as he unabashedly fists his cock. ‘Baby, do you want to come?’ Damon nods, moans. ‘Touch yourself, Des. Show Graham what a pretty slut you are when you come.’Damon’s rough with himself, fucking harshly into his hand, back arching beautifully as his cum splashes up his chest. 

‘Fuck,’ Jamie pants, ‘you gorgeous boy, Jesus I’m close.’He and Graham have locked eyes, breath rasping in unison, Graham agonizingly waiting for the command for their orgasm. THEIR orgasm. It’s so intensely erotic Graham feels faint.

‘Des, Daddy wants to cum on your face. Daddy’s gonna paint your pretty face, yeah?’ Jamie nods at Graham, sighing as his surrogate straddles their lover, Damon’s mouth obediently, eagerly opening. 

It’s a shared, strangled, blissful cry from both the boy on top, and the one on the screen.

As soon as Damon's swallowed and cleaned up, his hands claw for Graham to be closer to him. 

"Need you," he mumbles, like a child begging for its parent. Graham's heart skips, and he kneels to gather Damon into his arms, into an enormous hug. Damon's heart is knocking against his chest, beating so fast he can almost hear it. Graham recognizes this as Damon's need for aftercare, the need for soothing after being taken so high. Graham chuckles, holding him close, kissing the nape of his neck where a purplish bruise is already starting to form. 

"Gra... Jay... love you.." Damon breathes. His eyes settle on Jamie, who's already mysteriously cleaned himself up and fully clothed again before he or Graham have gotten their bearings.

"Thank you," Damon says, but Graham can't tell if it's to him or to Jamie or both. "I fucking... I love you both so fucking much."

Graham rocks him, rubbing the back of his neck, kissing at his ear as he murmurs, ‘Love you, too.’ 

On the screen, Jamie’s smiling wryly, still riding the afterglow, his long arms spread on the back of the couch. It stings to be apart, but he’s grateful that his boy is being coddled and cared for. Damon’s tousled head pops up, seeking Jamie’s face. ‘Jay!’ He’s pouting, ‘I want you to be here.’Jamie touches his fingers to his lips, blows the kiss at the camera. ‘Me too, sweetheart.’

Graham pulls the duvet up over Damon, catches Jamie’s eye. ‘Me, too. Soon.’ 

Jamie grins, mouths ‘love you,’ reaches forward, and turns off the camera.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their initial group cam session and many late night heart-to-hearts, Graham and Damon decide that Jamie should break quarantine and visit their house for dinner. It's the first time Jamie and Graham have met, and spirits are tense but amicable. Both men are beginning to discover that their shared love for Damon is becoming a new kind of intimacy.

Damon hasn't stopped smiling for the last twenty-four hours and the last two have been no exception. Buzzing around the kitchen, he hums as he makes dinner—homemade tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, Jamie's favorite. Graham’s filled with apprehension around their meeting tonight, having put on several outfits, from casual to semi-formal before finally giving up and settling on the tried-and-true striped tee and jeans.

"You look sexy," Damon remarks, as if he can sense his anxiety. "Jamie will love you." 

Damon's assurances do little to make him feel better though. Despite last night's encounter, he still finds Jamie intimidating. Something about the way he stares at him, like he knows something Graham does not. 

He's so tense that he even jumps when the doorbell buzzes, and Damon laughs. Standing behind him, he massages Graham's shoulders. 

"Don't worry, baby," he hums. "Everyone falls in love with you. Trust me."

Jamie steps inside, Damon greeting him with a hug and kiss on the cheek before ushering him into the kitchen. Jamie's gaze connects with his momentarily, eyes flashing, and he nods. "Nice to see you, Graham."

Graham’s spent the entire day rehearsing his greeting to Jamie. ‘Welcome to our home.’No. Too much emphasis on he and Damon as a couple. ‘The pleasure is all mine.’ God! They’re not in an Austen novel.Everything he came up with made him as muddled as his emotions. Happy for Damon, anxious as hell that he’d make an ass of himself, scared and excited about the burgeoning feelings his conversations with Jamie had ignited.

Graham nods, blush tinting his cheeks. ‘It’s lovely to have you here.’There. It came out alright, in the moment.

Damon’s at the stove, tasting the soup, apron on, tufts of golden hair lifting in the steam from the pot. Philbert curls around his ankles; Graham’s always afraid the cat will trip the boy, but the two of them seem to have a telepathic relationship and wind around each other happily.Damon beams as Jamie settles into a chair. 

‘Hello Philbert,’ Jamie clucks his tongue at the purring cat. ‘The other one still around? You’ve not put him out on the street yet?’ Graham laughs.

"Fergie? Heavens no. She's a pain in the arse but she's my pain in the arse," Damon says, lifting the ladle from the pot. "I made your favorite."

"I know I could smell it. I'm already hungry." 

"Good," Damon says, smirking down at the pot. "I suppose I should introduce you two again, but it sounds like you've gotten cozy on Twitter." 

Jamie nods, setting his eyes on Graham. "I suppose so. Nothing indecent like what you're thinking, Des," he teases, smirking. 

"I can't tell you how lovely it is to see you again in the flesh," Damon says, resting his spoon against the side of the pot. He wraps Jamie in a giant bear hug, squeezing a strangled 'oof' out of him before kissing him on the lips. He lingers, arms dropping to Jamie's waist, drawing out the kiss for a second or two too long, humming. 

"Mmm, it's been a long time since we've kissed like that," Damon says, still holding onto him and their hips pressed together. Jamie looks surprised, flustered even, his cheeks tinged red. Damon dives in again, pressing their mouths together, pink tongue darting between Jamie's lips as he leans into him. Then, just as quickly as he started, Damon pulls back, grinning, wiping his hands on the front of his apron before running back to the pot. "Mmm, you'll get your dessert after dinner," he says, leaving a very red and flustered Jamie to himself to sort out what just happened. Jamie laughs, smoothing his palm between his legs and readjusting himself.

Jamie shoots a glance to Graham, seated across the table, his chin on his hands, eyes twinkling.Relieved, Jamie grins at him. ‘He’s incorrigible.’Graham nods. ‘I’d be disappointed if he chose tonight to become civilized.’He’s amused at Damon AND a bit comforted by the fact that Jamie is flustered.

Damon wiggles his aproned bottom and huffs. ‘It’s entirely unfair that you two have an opportunity to gang up to tease me.’He giggles. ‘That might mean something different, later.’ He turns off the flame under the pot and heats the grill. ‘Gra, there’s that Chianti you bought for Jamie and I...’ 

Jamie looks quizzical. ‘I’m a tea totaller,’ Graham explains. ‘Long story.’ 

‘Thank goodness the off-license has kerbside pick up. Thank goodness EVERYWHERE has kerbside pick up.’Graham uncorks the bottle and pours two large glasses. 

Jamie sighs. ‘Take away for me. Sick and tired of it. It’s brilliant to be having a meal with human beings.’ He gazes at Damon, busy checking the sandwiches on the grill. ‘Des.’The boy turns, eyes bright. ‘I missed you so much.’He catches himself and looks at Graham. ‘Sorry.’ 

Graham shakes his head. ‘If this is going to work, we have to be as honest in person as we are on text. It’s okay. I know. And I understand.’Damon crosses the kitchen and kisses him.

Jamie's face gets serious. "You know, I never thought we'd ever kiss like that again. Funny how life works." 

"Dinner's ready," Damon announces, and Graham's relieved. The last thing he wants is for any of them to be somber tonight. Damon chucks off his apron, sighing, and sits down at the table after serving both of them. 

"You're wonderful," Graham says, meeting the boy's exhausted gaze. "Thank you."

"I hope you like it. I try making everything from scratch. Can't be bothered to use the tinned stuff. Not the same."

"He used to cook everything from scratch when we lived together," Jamie remarks. "Bread. Cake. Pasta."

Graham arcs an eyebrow. "Wow."

"I've gotten a little lazy in the last year," Damon says, looking chuffed. "Been distracted by other things."

"Boyfriends," Jamie teases, spooning his soup into his mouth. "That's what he really means."

"How long were you two together?"

"Officially?" Damon says, raising an eyebrow. "Four years."

"Wow. So you were what, fifteen?"

"Yep." Damon nods. 

"That's a long time."

"Well, we were mates before that. Since what, eleven?"

"Yeah." Jamie nods, staring down at his soup. He spoons at the liquid as though he's thinking about something difficult. "Long time ago."

"I'm pretty sure you told me you loved me when I was fourteen," Damon teases, shooting a grin at Jamie. "Valentine's Day."

"Yeah. I got you that Valentine's day card. The Hulk one." Graham lifts his gaze, noticing Jamie still staring down at his soup.

"You alright, Jay?" Damon asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're looking glum."

Jamie looks up at them. ‘Some days I spend hours remembering. We were too naïve, we loved selfishly, too. I took too much for granted and I didn’t even try to understand what you needed.’He sighs. ‘But I know there was truth to the love because I’ve never stopped missing you.’ 

Graham reaches across the table and takes Jamie’s hand. ‘Des has been trying to teach me that there are all kinds of ways to love. Maybe tonight we start learning that together.’He smiles.‘You’re hungry, and I know Des is vain about his cooking.’

Damon nods, smiling at the sight of the two men commiserating. ‘Jay, from tonight we go ahead, yeah? I hope so much that we can be happy together, in some way.The other night...’ He trails off.Graham fills in his thought. ‘Jamie, he cried after, he was so happy to have us together, even virtually.’

"Did he now?" Jamie gives a warm chuckle. "Maybe I had one too, then, if we're being honest."

"Damon's told me a little about your relationship as kids. It sounded very emotional. Vulnerable."

"Well," Jamie says, drawing circles on the table with his index finger. "It was. Damon's parents were pretty accepting when they found out. Mine, not so much."

Graham feels a pang of guilt. More than anything, he knows what Jamie's feeling. "I had problems with my old folks too," he admits, giving Jamie a cursory nod. "I get it."

"My parents thought it was a phase." Jamie smiles tightest. "I guess I was in denial for a long time myself."

"I was the only boy you were attracted to," Damon chimes in, almost boastfully. "I think I confused you."

"You did." Jamie laughs. "Very much."

"Blessing in disguise," Graham says, finishing his last spoonful of soup. "I was thinking it might be nice to watch a movie tonight. Unless you're opposed?”

"No, that sounds good." Jamie smiles. "Like I said, I'm just happy to have company." 

"Babe," Damon says, stretching to kiss Jamie as he stands. "I'd love if you slept over."

Jamie stares down at his watch, hesitates. "Maybe. We'll see," he says, then quickly adds, "I'd like to. I just have to work early tomorrow." 

"Hey, I'll clean up," Graham volunteers. "Thank you for cooking. Why don't you and Jamie catch up in the living room?"

Damon shoots him a sly grin, chucking off his apron. "Sure. I'll take you up on that. Jamie?"

Jamie nods, looking exhausted but exhilarated. Graham can tell the emotions are weighing on him heavily, seeing Damon's new life, his new partner. Feeling inadequate.

Damon wiggles the wine bottle on the table, raises an eyebrow at Jamie. ‘Sure, it’s great. And so was the meal. You remembered my favorite meal.’ Damon grins, filling their glasses. ‘You pick the movie. Tonight you can still claim guest privileges.’

Graham listens to them mock arguing and giggling in the front room. It doesn’t take long to tidy the kitchen, but he lingers a bit, fussing with making a cup of tea, pondering what it’d be like to slip back into childhood habits with someone. No matter where this takes them, he’s keenly aware that he’ll never get over that bit of melancholy. That envy. He shakes himself, feeling fatigue creeping in. It’s gone quiet in the other room, except for the soundtrack of the movie on the telly.

Graham pauses before he peeks around from the hallway, not hearing the expected humming of Damon as he’s kissing, being caressed. Graham looks round the doorway. 

One lamp on, for his benefit, he’s sure, as it’s Evil Dead on the screen. Damon knows he hates horror movies. He smiles. Jamie’s obviously been asleep for a bit, head back on the couch, gently snoring. Philbert is on his knees, kneading at his legs, and Damon’s snuggled close, his head nestled into Jamie’s neck. He stirs as Graham turns off the lamp.

‘Baby. Come here.’Graham can resist neither that voice pitched low, nor the soft warmth of the boy reaching for him. He leans, they kiss gently. ‘Shhhh, don’t disturb him, wait a minute.’Graham grabs the cashmere throw from the chair and shoos the cat away, draping the blanket over Jamie’s legs. Damon’s tucked in close again, eyes shut, but he puts out a hand to beckon Graham next to him.It’s an ungainly sleepover, but to Graham, it’s perfect.

"Thank you," Damon says, as if to recognize the emotional labor Graham's put in tonight. Heaven knows it hasn't been easy, and he's been more than gracious with the both of them.

"You alright?" 

Graham squeezes Damon's hand. "Yeah." 

"I've never been as happy as I am right now. Having you and him. You've no idea."

"I know." Graham smiles, running his fingers up Damon's arm, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"This is us," Damon whispers. "All of us." 

"I know." Graham grows quiet and Damon frowns.

"You alright, love?"

"Yeah," Graham replies, giving a weak smile.

"You're jealous," Damon says, without disdain. "It's okay. You can be."

"I hate to admit it, but a little yeah." He sighs. "You have such a history together and I feel you and I have barely known each other."

"I understand." Damon nods, listening intently. "Sometimes I think having a history is much more complicated than what we have."

"And what's that?" Graham asks, tears threatening to spill over.

"Pure love. You and me. We found each other. We knew exactly what we wanted. Jamie and I... not so much." 

He frowns, eyes glassy in the lamplight. "The love I feel for the both of you is overwhelming." He squeezes Graham's hand. "And equal. I want you to know that."

‘You’re my old soul, you know that?’ Graham murmurs to him. ‘I hadn’t thought of it that way. And that heart of yours... we’re very lucky, Jamie and I.’ 

Damon strokes his hair. ‘This body, it feels as old as the soul right now. Can you sleep here? It’s too wonderful, having you both keeping me warm. Please stay here.’

Graham kisses his hand. ‘Yes, love. Of course. You go to sleep. If we get too tangled up, I’ll take the chair. But I won’t leave.’Damon’s eyes are closed again, but he’s smiling. Graham reaches for the remote and extinguishes the zombies clamouring on the screen.

Damon smiles sleepily, squeezing Graham's hand before kissing the top of Jamie's head. Graham leans in, kissing him on the lips, savoring the taste of his boy before snuggling in closer. He rests his hand on Jamie's belly, an unfamiliar sensation, and nuzzles his head in between Damon's neck and shoulder. It's not long before they all fall asleep like that, snoring softly with their arms wrapped around each other.

Graham's woken from his sleep by the sound of soft moaning and movement on the couch. He blinks his eyes open, struggling to focus on the two men beside him.Damon groans, hips rolling forward as Jamie kisses him. There's a hum between their mouths, an electric energy as their bodies press together, both of them moaning softly as they feel how hard the other is.

"Baby," Damon whispers, tugging on Jamie's earlobe with his teeth. There's a weakness in his voice, a desperation as Jamie rolls his hips forward, gasping as he feels how hard Damon is already. They've only been kissing for a few moments, having woken up sleepy and pressed their bodies together. Moaning, mewling, Jamie’s whispering sweet nothings in Damon's ear as he touches him. Graham can barely hear their shared language. It seems to transcend the moment, both of them looking at each other with eyes that have lusted over each other for half of their lives. 

"Jay," Damon moans, kissing the nape of Jamie's neck. His hands wrap around Jamie's bottom, pulling and begging him to press against him. It's a very intimate moment, one Graham almost feels shameful to witness as a third party. Damon's eyes fill with lust, his body arcing up. He moans Jamie's name. "Fuck me, baby. Please. I need you inside me. Please, god."

Jamie chuckles, looking around the room. "I want to... desperately, but I think we need some lube."

"I prepped myself... beforehand," Damon admits, cheeks tinged red. "You can never be too prepared."

"You dirty devil," Jamie chuckles, kissing him deeply. "Of course you did." 

Damon rolls his hips forward, hand reaching down to touch himself. He strokes himself, pulling on his foreskin and squeezing the pre-cum onto his hand before lifting it to his mouth. He sticks his index finger between his lips, humming. "Also, I'm soaked."

Jamie muses, pulling Damon's fingers between his lips and tasting him, salty on his tongue.

"There's some lube in the bathroom."

Jamie arcs an eyebrow. "Is he okay with that?"

Damon nods, pressing his hand between Jamie's legs. "We talked about it. Yes." 

"I'm amazed," Jamie remarks, palming Damon, running his thumb over the top of the head of his cock. "He's very gracious."

"He's the love of my life," Damon hums, writhing under Jamie's touch. 

"What about me?" Jamie asks, mock-hurt, frowning and playing with Damon's cock. 

"You are too, silly. It's not mutually exclusive."

Jamie grins, leaving to find the lube in the bathroom and returning with a wide grin.

"What? What you laughing about?"

"You." Jamie smiles, drizzling lube onto his cock and fingers. "Always you."

Damon moans as Jamie's fingers slip inside him, pumping gently, moving in rhythm with the pace of Damon's moans. Hips rolling forward, the tip of his pink cock dripping pre cum as Jamie fingers him, calling him baby, sweetheart. 

"Jay."

"What?"

"How many boys have you fucked?"

"Just you, baby. Only you."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not," Jamie whispers, smashing their lips together. "The only boy I think about is you."

Softly, from the chair where he’s moved to, Graham whispers: ‘He’s the only boy in our world.’ 

Damon moans, turning his head towards him. ‘Gra.’

‘Yes, baby. Please. I want this. You need him. And I love you.’Graham’s almost hypnotized, watching his fantasy of the past few days happening in front of him, more beautiful and loving than he’d imagined. He loosens his trousers, his hand slipping inside. He whimpers, feeling how hard he is.

Jamie grins, nodding at Graham with acknowledgement, his fingers slowly pumping in and out of Damon. 

"Look at you, baby, you're turning both of us on." 

"Want... both of you..." Damon gasps, lifting his hips to meet Jamie's hand. 

"Do you want him to fuck you, baby? Is that what you want?"

Damon nods, half drunk, eyes clouded over with lust. Meanwhile, Graham palms himself, pulling his foreskin back while thinking of Damon on his back, full of Jamie's cock and moaning in ecstasy. 

Jamie undoes his trousers, cock springing free. Thick and proud and wet, he strokes it with his right hand before his eyes settle on Graham.

"Gra," Damon says, whining. "Come here. We want you."

Graham gulps, steeling himself for what's coming next, staring at Jamie's cock with shameless lust. It's clear why Damon fancies him so much, Graham thinks, fantasizing about the beautiful cock bowing in front of him. Jamie is wet, shameless, cock twitching from anticipation as he hovers over Damon's chest. 

"Gra," Damon whimpers, making direct eye contact. "You should kiss him."

Graham smiles, closing his eyes, thinking about being in Damon's position—helpless, submissive. He stretches forward, pressing dry lips against Jamie's, murmuring his name as his hands wrap around Jamie's cock.

Graham instinctively flicks his tongue against Jamie’s lips, asking permission, and gasps as his mouth opens immediately, and Jamie licks his tongue into Graham’s mouth, groaning. His hand slides up the underside of Graham’s cock, and Graham can feel Jamie twitch in response. 

The realization hits Graham and makes his knees buckle: he’s the only other man Jamie’s touched. For him, this is familiar, the electricity of the first taste and touch of a beautiful man. It’s been a while, but he recognizes it. For Jamie, it’s brand new and the ferocity of Jamie’s kiss and the shudder of his body tells Graham that it’s a good thing. 

Below and beside them, Damon glows, naked, radiant, watching. His voice is husky. ‘I’ve got you, my loves.’ He knows. They break the kiss, panting, and look into each other’s eyes. It’s unspoken and happens quickly, helping each other get rid of binding clothes, hands gliding, discovering, and more feverish kisses. Damon’s moaning softly, ‘I love you, I love you.’

Jamie has his hands on Graham’s arse, grinding their hips, their cocks together.Graham’s head is spinning, he kisses Jamie’s jaw, up to his ear. ‘Fucking gorgeous. Can’t wait to swallow you whole.’ Jamie gasps and ruts them together, harshly. Graham kisses his lips again, short, sharp. ‘This is for him, right now. He needs you. And Jesus, I want to see that cock inside him.’ 

Damon moans. ‘Yes, Jay.’He lets his legs splay open, one hand grasping the base of his cock. 

‘Fuck, I love you, Des.’ Jamie kneels, leans over him, slicks his cock, leans in for a deep kiss.Graham’s kneeling beside the couch, stroking Damon’s hair. It’s palpable, the love, the need. It’s holy. 

‘Des.’ Damon turns his head, thinking Graham’s seeking a kiss. ‘Des. Say it.’

His eyes back on Jamie, Damon rasps out: ‘Baby, put your cock inside me.’

Jamie grins, leaning down to kiss Damon deeply. "Mm, baby," Damon hums against their lips. Jamie lifts Damon's hips, placing a soft pillow underneath to prop him up, then climbs between Damon's legs. He leans in, whispering something into Damon's ear that Graham can't hear. Damon nods, eyes glazed over with lust, and Jamie grins and kisses him. 

There's a soft gasp from both of them as Jamie pushes into him, Damon wrapping both legs around Jamie's back. Jamie groans, feeling Damon wet and hot around him for the first time in ages. Graham echoes his moan, stroking himself as he watches the other man make love to his beautiful boy, rolling his hips forward into him as Damon arcs his head back. Jamie quickly takes advantage, kissing the exposed skin of Damon's neck, sinking his teeth in next to the purplish love bite Graham made the night before.

“Yes! God, Jay.” Damon’s almost incoherent, panting out the words. ‘It’s so good... fuck... it’s so good...’ He locks his ankles around Jamie’s back, hips rising to meet every thrust. Jamie kisses him again, trying to connect them every way he can.

Graham’s in exquisite agony, needing so badly to keep touching himself but too aroused, aware he’s getting close. It’s too much, imagining what Jamie’s feeling, KNOWING what Jamie’s feeling; imagining Damon’s pleasure, with that thick cock filling him again and again; and simply seeing them. Gorgeous. So gorgeous. He squeezes his eyes shut, squeezes the base of his cock. ‘Fuck,’ he gasps. ‘I can’t...’ 

Damon’s beautiful face turns to him, his hands clutch at Jamie’s back, slowing him. ‘But I want you, too! Gra... please. Please, Jamie...’Damon wiggles under him, greedy, mischievous, needy. ‘Please, I want Graham to cum inside me. Make me all wet. Then you can make me cum.’ 

Jamie grins and kisses him. ‘Wanna feel both of us, do you? Greedy boy. We’ll do anything for you and you know it.’He groans, sliding his wet quivering cock out slowly, chuckling as Damon moans. Jamie pulls Graham in for a deep kiss, then whispers in his ear. ‘Kinda wanted to see you fuck him. But I want to make him cum.’Graham nods, understanding. ‘Yes.’ 

Damon’s fiery hot, open, eagerly pressing upwards into Graham’s cock and he cries out sharply at the deep thrust. Jamie gasps, ‘God! Yes.’ Graham can’t help himself, he’s close, and it’s fierce and fast, fucking the boy thoroughly. Damon’s bucking under him. ‘Baby, I love you. Fill me up.’ His cock is dripping, untouched, wet against Graham’s belly. ‘Kiss me.’ He groans into Graham’s mouth as he feels his cock throb inside him. 

Jamie kisses Graham tenderly. ‘Beautiful.’ 

Damon’s insatiable, leaning upwards, seeking them both out for long kisses. ‘I love you, I love you.’ He turns on his knees, spreading himself for Jamie like he had on the camera the night before, but this time wet with their lover’s cum. ‘Fuck me hard, Jay. Baby needs to cum.’

Jamie doesn't skip a beat, wrapping his hands around Damon's sides, then grabbing a handful of of his behind.

"You're gorgeous, baby," Jamie purrs, slipping inside him again. Damon's reaction is immediate—he groans, pushing his arse back into Jamie until they're flush against each other. Jamie's slips in easily, leveraging what Graham left inside him and cursing underneath his breath. He pulls out, cock wet, teasing Damon who ruts his behind up, begging. 

"Please."

Jamie leans forward, kissing the back of Damon's shoulders and grins.

Cashmere throw wrapped around his shoulders, wrapped also in a very warm afterglow, Graham lazily smiles back. It’s enough to enjoy watching these two beautiful men tease and kiss and fuck.

Damon likely has no breaking point when it comes to pleasure, but he’s as soft and wanting right now as Graham’s ever seen him. It’s delicious. His soft moans as Jamie leans over him, his hips rolling as he almost languidly slides in and out, pretending to ignore Damon’s whines to go harder. Graham’s delighted to notice that Jamie’s getting a thrill from his exhibitionism, pulling out and teasing every few strokes, so Graham can salivate at the sight. 

‘Jay, please...’. Jamie chuckles, grips the boy’s hips and indulges him, letting himself go, beautiful in his lust. 

Damon’s eyes are closed, his body rocking blissfully, mouth open and wet. Graham shifts and touches the boy’s chin, taking that swollen mouth in a kiss. He’s truly magic right now. Graham’s sure that every time Damon’s made love to, by someone he loves, for him, it’s as vivid and intense as his first time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first affectionate, shared night together, all three of them can't wait to see each other again. Jamie and Graham have gotten more close in the past few weeks, and both are looking forward to being together again.

Jamie stands at the door, hesitating before he knocks, wondering exactly what he got himself into tonight. He straightens his spine, tucks then untucks his black shirt and laughs at himself for being so self conscious. He knows Damon won't care, but in a way he's nervous about Graham. There's a newness to it, wanting to make a good impression on him. He knocks on the door.

As he waits Jamie glances around the front garden, noting that someone, or both of them, has been making an attempt at taming the undergrowth of vines and weeds. He suspects it’s Damon, but who knows, maybe Graham is a gardener. Jamie has a lot to learn about this new...friend? Lover? He grins to himself. He’s not completely surprised that being involved with Damon again has resulted in him exploring unfamiliar emotions and sensations. But five years ago, when he was a schoolboy smitten with just ONE boy, he’d not have imagined himself here.

Fergie appears, disheveled,from the shrubbery, and Jamie clucks his tongue at the cat. ‘Hey. Evil one. Tell those two to hurry and let me in.’He startles and smiles as Graham opens the door.

Jamie grins. "Hello."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Graham says. "I was, er—we were upstairs helping Damon get ready."

Jamie arches his brow. "Ready?"

Graham laughs nervously. "Well, Dames wasn't sure if he would be on camera tonight. Come on in," he says, waving Jamie inside. Jamie steps in, inhaling a waft of Graham's cologne that smells good. 

"I see Fergie found you."

"Yes."

Both of them stand there, mere inches apart, and Jamie swears he sees Graham turn a shade of pink, even though it might just be the lighting.

"Ehm, how have you been?" Graham asks, first extending his hand, then realizing they're beyond that, shirks back. He thinks to give a hug, but stops then too, thinking Jamie doesn't really look like a hug person.

Jamie must notice this because he chuckles, then pats Graham on the shoulder, grinning ear to ear.

"I've been worse. Glad I'm not sick."

Graham shudders, grimaces.‘We’re so lucky that none of us have been. It’s been dreadful all around us.’He bends and scoops up the cat who’s been pawing at the door to get back outside into the cool evening air and opens the door a crack to let her outside. ‘Ridiculous beast!’ But Jamie can tell from the warmth in his mock chiding tone that he’s fond of the pet.Graham’s graceful even in these simple motions, and Jamie notices the pull of the tight t-shirt over his shoulders as he turns, and the supple curve of his back. The front room, where just days before they’d embraced, and he’d fucked his cock into what Graham had left inside their boy, was in sight to his left. Why were they dancing around each other like business colleagues? Enough of this. 

‘Graham.’ The man turns, blush still on his cheeks, eyes wide behind his glasses. Jamie holds his gaze, leans in and kisses him, sliding his hands around Graham’s back and pressing into his body as he hears the soft moan and feels him melt against him. 

Above them, on the landing to the second floor, Damon peers down, eyes dancing. He can’t hold back the delighted giggle and waggles his fingers in greeting as they break apart and look up at him.

Jamie laughs as soon as he sees Damon's excited face. Meanwhile, Graham's face has flushed beet red. Feeling Jamie take control came with a rush that only Damon had given him before. And like a cat being teased with a toy mouse, he immediately wanted more and became indignant when Jamie had pulled away so suddenly. Damon must see this discomfort on Graham’s face because his smile quickly transitions to a frown of guilt. 

"Oh, was I interrupting something? Damon asks, with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes. But nothing that’s not salvageable." Jamie beams, then gives Damon an enormous hug. He pauses at his neck, nipping at Damon's earlobe before pulling back, and Damon hums pleasure in response. Eyes hungry, Damon cradles Jamie's jaw with both hands and kisses him on the lips, lingering a bit too long, eyes flickering to meet Graham's in a fit of competition. It's obvious from the look on Damon's face that both he and Jamie are getting off on this jealousy play. Then Jamie slips his tongue between Damon's lips, and it's game over for Graham. He closes the distance between them, wedging himself in-between the both of them and wrestles Jamie out of Damon's grip.

Graham’s almost breathless already with anticipation. He’s half furious and half proud of Damon. Who else would have known so well how bloody hot this would be? His cheeks flush as he squares his shoulders and uses his slight physical advantage to take possession of Jamie, knowing he doesn’t quite want to tip the power to his side. He needn’t worry. Jamie meets his gaze, eyes sparkling, and sticks his tongue out and grins as Graham threads his hands into Jamie’s long hair. He meets Graham’s kiss with equal hunger, and his cock reacts as much to Damon’s whimper as to the flick of Graham’s tongue against his.

It’s Jamie who breaks the kiss, leaving Graham panting. Jamie winks at Damon, crouched on the hall chair, pretty eyes wide. He’s sporting eyeliner and has darkened the tips of his lashes with mascara, and just a hint of glitter dusts his cheeks. Jamie knows he’s interrupted them because Damon’s not picked an outfit, but still sports loose slung jeans and one of his typical androgynous blouse type tops, unbuttoned. If he had been going for glam David/Iggy, it was working. Jamie extends one hand to the boy, the other curled around Graham’s neck. ‘Des. C’mere.’

"We should probably go upstairs," Graham breathes, and Damon nods. He leans in, whispering something to Jamie out of earshot, and Jamie smirks, nods, and plants a knowing kiss on Damon's lips. As they climb the stairs to the bedroom, Graham's mind clouds with the thought of what will happen. Dizzy with desire, he sits down on the edge of the bed and waits for the other two lovebirds to stumble into the room. Damon looks magnificent, face glowing and emanating with lust. His blue eyes, outlined in smoky black, have become fiercer, more intense. It even seems to take Jamie back a bit as he looks at their shared boy, slipping and snaking his hands around Damon's waist. Jamie frees Damon from his blouse, smoothing his palms over the pretty boy's flat stomach and back. Damon smirks, preening and self-aware as they both take in his soft, feminine beauty. He is truly embodying his fae side tonight, and his body is stunning. Jamie sits down on the bed next to Graham. Eyes still focused on Damon, he leans in closer, lips tickling the side of his face, and whispers, "Isn't he fucking beautiful?"

Graham’s eyes meet Damon’s, blazing, as Jamie kisses him softly, down his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his neck. It’s unspoken, because they’d talked through the day. Graham was privileged to have Damon all day, all night. Jamie was still thrumming with need, compounded by the quarantine and the new desire for Graham, too. Jamie’s desires would guide tonight. 

Graham murmurs as his hands slide under the hem of Jamie’s shirt: ‘Do you remember the first time you saw him and wanted him? Tell me. Did you want to CONSUME him?’ 

Jamie shivers. ‘Fucking nuisance he was.’Damon chuckles, loving the attention, the remembering.Jamie continues. ‘I wanked myself raw. Wanted to be all over him. Inside him. Never felt that about a boy, ever.’ He glances up at Graham and there’s a slight gasp. Graham kisses him, hard.

Damon’s erection is more than apparent even in the loose jeans and he squirms, shuffling on his knees to tease, kiss at the cheeks and necks of his lovers. ‘Don’t stop. I need to watch you.’ He tugs at Graham’s shirt. ‘Need these OFF.’

The brief interruption as Graham tosses aside his shirt causes him to notice the red light on the small camera opposite them. ‘You little monster.’ But he’s grinning. ‘Do we have company?’Damon ducks his head and flutters his lashes, mock ashamed. ‘Just private! Only a few. Flat rate, so they won’t bother us. Just think of all the lonely people we’re making thrilled.’ He purses his lips, blows a kiss at Graham, who makes a grab for him, tickling and caressing. Damon laughs. ‘You love it, don’t lie. You got off on it last time.’

Graham smirks, then smashes his lips to Damon's, grinning ear to ear. He mock sighs. "I'll forgive you this time." Jamie clears his throat, eyebrows lifted, and grins.

"What about me here? Am I chopped liver?"

Damon laughs, clucking his tongue, and pulls Jamie into the fray. "I want to see both of you with each other. That look, Jamie," Damon says, resting his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I know that look you're giving, Gra. You've been thinking about him, haven't you?"

Jamie laughs, bashful, his eyes drawn to the ground. His cheeks flushed almost as pink as his lips. "I don't like when you point me out like that, Des. You make me feel very predictable."

"It's alright," Damon coos, chuckling. "Gra had the same effect on me. Why do you think I fell so hard for him?" He pauses. "Seeing you become enamoured with Gra is the sexiest thing I can think of."

Damon pulls Jamie’s head to his and gives him a lingering kiss, Jamie sighing into his embrace. ‘Speaking of seeing...’ Graham clears his throat and interrupts. ‘How about you let me show you how enamoured I’ve become with Jamie?’Graham pats the pillows beside him, motioning Damon to lie down. Damon smiles slowly, knowing from Graham’s tone that he’s gently insisting that his boy obey. He stretches out, head resting on one hand, the other hand slipping under the loose waistband of his jeans. Jamie groans, watching the display.

‘Shhhh.’Graham dances his long fingers over the outline of Jamie’s hard-on, holding his gaze. ‘He’s the spectator right now.’ Graham kisses him again, quick, hard. He leans to Jamie’s ear, speaking lightly but just loud enough for Damon and the camera to hear. ‘You’ve been hard since I opened the door and I’ve wanted to suck your cock for three weeks. Yes?’ Jamie’s astonished, flushed, speechless. He nods, hands going to his belt. Graham bats them away, presses him back onto the bed and straddles him, unbuttoning his shirt, pressing kisses to his taut stomach. Jamie’s moaning, hands reaching for Graham, surprised again when Graham pins them above his head and shakes his head. ‘Just relax. Let me show you the technique you were so curious about.’ Damon, hands steadily moving under his jeans, chuckles. 

Outwardly cool, Graham’s head is spinning, and every nerve ending is on fire. No other man but Damon has touched this beautiful man. He wants to spoil him, worship him, show him how gorgeous he is, how much he’s loved watching the pleasure that Jamie’s lovely thick cock has given his boy. Jamie’s writhing under his soft kisses, arching his groin up, begging with his actions. Graham sits up, catches his eye and smiles, deftly unbuckling Jamie’s belt and unbuttoning his jeans, grinning as Jamie wiggles eagerly to let him tug them, and his boxers, down. Graham breaths a soft, ‘Yes,’ when the beautiful cock’s freed, curving up to his belly, as it had that first night. He strokes Jamie’s thighs, thumbs massaging the skin around his cock, loving Jamie’s moans. Tilting his head to keep eye contact, he bends and slips his mouth over Jamie’s cock, taking him deep immediately, humming with pleasure at the heat and weight on his tongue, at the back of his throat.As expected, Jamie bucks, and Graham holds his hips down, happily tonguing his shaft. 

‘Christ!’ Jamie’s struggling to keep even a shred of control as Graham starts a slow, steady, blissful pace, sucking hard, knowing Jamie won’t last long and greedy to taste him. The night is just beginning. He knows both he and Damon want Jamie to come as many times as they can make him.

"Fuck," Jamie breathes, threading his hands into Graham's soft hair. Damon groans from behind them, his hand between his legs. He opens his knees, pushing his trousers down and freeing his cock from his briefs.

Jamie's too involved to notice, swearing under his breath as Graham's tongue dances over his head before diving deep down again, allowing Jamie into the back of his throat. Jamie can't help but appreciate how different Graham is from Damon. Quiet, brooding... he's the boy's complete opposite. But there're multitudes in him. His cherry lips, the soft brown eyes that watch and listen quietly as he goes down on him with precision, velvet tongue lapping at the tip. Jamie groans, hips jutting upward as Graham hums, looking up at him with those big, adoring eyes. Graham wasn't lying; he's been thinking about this for a long time. Certainly had a wank to it or two, and now he's relishing Jamie's pink cock, lips stretched around him, opening up that beautiful ripe red lips and worshipping, knowing full well that Jamie's not prepared for it. 

"Fuck." Jamie squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the build of orgasm mushroom in his groin, to his toes. He tries to get a word out, to warn Graham, but Damon says it first.

"He‘s gonna come, baby," Damon warns. "If you keep sucking him like that."

But Graham's well aware. He can feel Jamie's cock pulsing on his tongue. His pre-cum tastes sweet, heavier than Damon's but strong and forthcoming. He wants nothing more than to taste more of him, lapping happily at the threads of cum already seeping out of him.

Graham’s eyebrows lift cheekily and he shifts his gaze to Damon for a second, smiling around Jamie’s engorged cock. He loosens his grip on Jamie’s hips, allowing him to fuck himself into Graham’s mouth. He slips his fingers down and presses just above Jamie’s balls.There. Yes. ‘Oh, god!’ Jamie’s hands pull almost too hard at Graham’s hair and he’s moaning, flailing, trying to keep watching those bemused, soft brown eyes as he comes, hard, astonished as Graham hangs on, swallowing eagerly as Jamie pumps again, hot into his throat. 

Graham pulls off, slowly, licking his lips and gently stroking Jamie’s still twitching cock, rubbing his cheek against the shaft and pressing a worshipping kiss to it. He stretches up and kisses the still gasping Jamie. ‘You are luscious. Thank you.’ 

Damon’s breathless beside them, beautiful legs splayed open, masturbating himself furiously. He’s so caught up with the boys he loves that the camera has been forgotten. ‘

Baby!’ He reaches for Graham. ‘I want to taste.’He stretches up to kiss Graham, licking his tongue into his mouth, groaning as he seeks the remnants of Jamie there.

Jamie groans, watching the both of them kiss, knowing how desperate Damon is to taste the both of them together. It's an unfamiliar chemistry to all of them and therefore intoxicating. He twitches, too sensitive, and pulls his trousers up as Graham and Damon continue to kiss. 

Damon looks pretty when he's desperate like that, his chest flushed red. But he's still not satiated.

"You both look gorgeous together," he hums, arcing his neck back. Graham is quick to take advantage, pressing his lips to Damon's throat. 

"What's wrong, Jay?" Damon asks.

"What, me?" Jamie says, looking around him.

"Yeah. You look sad."

"Me? No. I'm fine." Jamie gives a weak smile. "Really."

"Babe. I know that look. Come here."

Jamie sighs, lifting himself up and closing the distance between them. Damon reaches his hands out, cups Jamie's face, and kisses him sweetly.

"Jay."

"What?"

"Tell me how you're feeling."

"I thought you knew how I was feeling," Jamie teases, but his normal bright humor isn't there. 

"What's wrong?" Graham asks, giving both of them a concerned look. "Did I miss something?"

"No." Jamie shakes his head.

"Jamie."

"What?"

"Be honest."

Jamie sucks in a breath. "I-I don't know. I just—I feel like..."

"Like you're not included?"

"No, it's not that." He shakes his head. "It's just me, being an idiot."

Graham suddenly remembers. They’re being observed, and everything has just shifted. He catches Damon’s eyes and nods quickly to the camera. Damon’s eyes widen and he pulls the surrounding duvet, sits up tall and gives the lens a brief, imperious look. ‘

Cheers, all, to be continued.’ He reaches forward and turns off the camera, pivots, and takes Jamie in his arms. 

‘Jay. Is it too much? Is it being here?’ He gestures around the bedroom. 

Graham, his voice tiny, faltering.‘Is it me?’ His eyes are enormous. 

Jamie reaches out for Graham’s hand, kisses it. ‘No! No, you were incredible.’A slight smile. ‘Suddenly, it was overwhelming. It’s rarely I feel out of my depth, but...’ He struggles to formulate what he’s thinking. 

Graham has a revelation. ‘Imposter syndrome? You’re concerned you’re not experienced enough?’Jamie shrugs, considers. ‘Yes, maybe something like that.And... I thought of later. This is amazing. The other week was amazing. But I was so lonely in between.It’s a weakness I’m not used to admitting.’

He looks at them both. ‘It hurt, to think of going back out that door, after.’

"Oh baby, hey. Come here," Damon says, folding Jamie into a tight hug. "I missed you too."

Jamie gives a weak laugh. 

"Why are you laughing?" Damon says, drawing back. He gives Jamie a hurt look.

"M'not. I just can't imagine how I could compete with Gra. I mean, I can't." He shakes his head. "To be honest, I get it now. I understand. Gra's lovely."

Graham touches his hand to Jamie's shoulder. "Jay, no... it's not like that. It's not a competition. Trust me when I say that Des talks about you all the time."

"It's true." It's Damon's turn to frown. "This is my fault. I'm sorry, Jamie. I know it's unfair to you to be with us when we're already a couple—"

"It's not that," Jamie interrupts. Then he shrugs. "Well it is, sort of. I don't know where I fit in all this. And this is lovely and all, don't me wrong... but, I have nothing to offer Damon like you do, Gra. I don't."

Damon's eyes widen. "That's not true, Jamie."

‘Trust me, Jamie. He’s right, that’s not true.’ Graham sighs. ‘For months now, he’s been missing you. Been talking to me honestly about the important place you still have in his heart. It’s NOT just sexual. Damon’s... still madly in love with you.’ He smiles wryly. ‘And it took me a long time to even try to understand. It took until that day I finally broke and contacted you.’ 

He takes Jamie’s hand. ‘You have an extensive history with this boy we both love and he wants to continue it with you. And me. This is new to ALL of us. And although Des believes he’s got it all sussed out already...’ Damon huffs and grins. ‘... we’ve got a lot of talking to do to find out more about all of us, together.’ 

Graham wraps his arms around his knees and takes in Damon nuzzling into Jamie’s neck and stroking his hair. ‘He needs you, Jamie. He needs both of us. He’s an unusual boy.’ 

Jamie kisses Damon’s forehead. ‘Wouldn’t have him any other way.’Graham grins. ‘You need to tell me, both of you, more about when you first fell in love. Maybe that will help you understand more about why Des has never shaken you. Or wanted to.’

Jamie laughs and shakes his head. "Are you sure you want him to hear that sad story, Des?"

Damon nods, grinning and continuing to nuzzle Jamie's head.

"Yeah."

Jamie sighs, then sets his eyes on Graham. "This is silly, but it started over a girl."

Graham arcs an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

"Yeah, exactly. A stupid girl." Jamie looks to Damon again. "Des was dating this girl... what was her name? I don't even remember now."

"Jane," Damon replies.

"Jane, right? Older girl. He was messing around with her."

"Messing around?" Damon gapes, elbowing Jamie in the side. "We were friends."

Jamie holds a smile back. "Bollocks. You both were having sex with each other, I know you were."

Damon shakes his head, raising his eyebrows and looking faux-innocent at Graham. "We were friends."

"A friend you lost your virginity to."

"Yeah, well." Damon shrugs. "I lost my virginity to her, but it wasn't as serious and sordid as you thought it was, let's put it like that."

Jamie takes a deep breath. "I was very jealous when he started seeing this girl because he completely forgot about me. He was in love," Jamie teases, batting his eyelashes and Damon. "And therefore I was no longer the apple of his eye."

"That's not true. You make it sound like I abandoned you."

"You did!" Jamie sighs. "Anyway, I was very jealous, as you can see. And we got into a tremendous fight over this girl."

"Huge."

"A fistfight."

Damon nods, looking glum. "Yep."

"And then what?"

Damon holds back a grin. His face is lit up in the way Graham's used to when Damon's happy but doesn't particularly want to show it.

"And in the middle of wrestling each other, Jamie kissed me."

"Did he?" 

"I didn't kiss you."

"Yes, you did. I remember it distinctly. You had me in a headlock and then you kissed me."

Jamie turns bright red. "That's ridiculous. I didn't kiss you while you were in a headlock."

"You did," Damon teases, touching his finger to the tip of Jamie's nose. "And then you pretended like nothing happened. Just like you are right now."

Jamie shakes his head, laughing. "Maybe, but I don't remember that. I remember your bed—"

"I wrote it down in my journal. Jamie kissed me today. It happened." Damon smirks, brushing his hand across Jamie's cheek.

Jamie scoffs. ‘Huh. That’d be the ONLY reason you remembered this fable. Normally you have a hard time remembering the simplest things. Picking up groceries. Doing the laundry, so you have to steal MY pants.’Graham laughs. ‘He’s got better at domestic chores now. I think he enjoys them.’

Damon leans back on his elbows, duvet still discretely pulled around his middle, but his shapely legs crossed at the ankles peek out flirtatiously. He flutters his lashes. ‘I do. I very much enjoy them. And perhaps I only neglected the laundry, so I had an excuse to wear your unmentionables. They made me feel rather... sexy.’Jamie guffaws. 

Graham is grateful that the mood is lighter, but he wants to hear Jamie’s side of things. ‘Did you have a sleepover? Is that what you remember, Jamie?’ He surreptitiously winks at Jamie, recalling their text conversation but wanting him to egg on Damon.

‘You MUST have put that in your journal, Des?’ Jamie asks. ‘It wasn’t long after that fight. We hadn’t resolved the Jane issue, but my parents were out of town and Hazel insisted. And YOU insisted we share your bed. The floor was too cluttered. And YOU kissed me. In the middle of the night. And we kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and I knew then that nothing else would ever come close to kissing you.’ Damon’s eyes are soft. He beckons Jamie down to him. 

‘ Jay.’They kiss, long and sweet. ‘Yes, I put that in my journal, too. And as I recall, it was more than kissing.I must have doodled a hundred little hearts around that journal entry.’ 

Graham sighs, and they both turn to him. ‘Sorry. Bit jealous. There’s some stuff I missed out on. I wasn’t too good with romance back then. Lots of unrequited crushes.’

Damon looks aghast. ‘But you told me about that boy!’ 

Ja mie tilts his head quizzically, half smiling. ‘Tell, Gra.’ 

Gr aham’s flustered. ‘That’s just it! You two knew you were in love. Sleepovers. Kissing all night. Romance.’ He addresses Jamie. ‘All right, there was another lad who was curious too, we were about sixteen... it was not clinical, there was a bit of affection, but it was more being desperately randy and closeted. He was, I mean. He was kind. Likely he’s married and has ten kids now. He moved away the next term, but we got a lot of practice in. I must have sucked him off about a thousand times that year.’

J amie chuckles. ‘Well, I for one am grateful.’ 

Damon, warm and snuggled next to Jamie, tries to smother an enormous yawn. ‘What time is it? We’ve been up here for ages.’He dramatically plumps his pillow.‘Speaking of sleepovers...’

"We've hardly been up here at all," Jamie teases, prodding Damon. "But it's alright if his highness is tired. I am too. Long week."

Jamie sighs, laying down on his back. He makes grabby hands toward Damon, who leans down and kisses him from above. 

"Gra," Damon says, his lips still against Jamie's. "Come here. I want to cuddle with both of you."

Gra obliges, shifting closer, wrapping his arms around Damon and pulling him to his chest before lying down on his back. All three of them lay on the bed, bodies parallel to one another, with Damon sandwiched snugly between the two. 

Damon smiles, closes his eyes. "Heaven," he says.

"Home," Graham replies, kissing the blonde strands just above Damon's ear.

"This feels like home. Back when we were kids."

"Except for me," Graham teases, but Jamie clucks his tongue.

"Actually, I like this version, with you in it, Gra."

"Me too." Damon gives Graham a toothy grin. "It's like we're all schoolboys."

"Oh, don't say that," Graham laughs. 

"Why not?"

Damon chuckles, then explains Graham's grievance to Jamie.

"Gra's got a big schoolboy kink."

"Oh, does he?" Jamie arcs a brow. "You mean like, younger lads?"

"No, no. Not that." Graham shakes his head. 

"No, Jamie, it's more like..." Damon pauses, trying to find the right way to say it. "Graham enjoys roleplaying as though we're schoolboys.”

‘Oh,’ Jamie nods, ‘Making up for the teen romance you missed out on.’ 

Graham’s blushing, and it’s charming. ‘Yes, that’s probably very accurate. It’s part of a stereotypical gay archetype that I was cheated of.’ He grins. ‘I’m only sort of kidding. And,’ He traces Damon’s cheekbones and kisses his nose, ‘this boy plays the part very well.’ 

Jamie’s got his head propped on his hand, gazing across at Graham. ‘I’d bet you look just as authentic, with your hair all mussed and those big brown eyes. You can play the innocent without even trying.’ 

Damon pouts, but his eyes are sparkling. ‘Give me a kiss, both of you. It’s a pity I’m so drowsy. But if you two want to keep flirting while I sleep, don’t let me stop you.’He sits up and wriggles his way out of his jeans.Jamie laughs. He gives the requested kiss. 

‘Still sleep nude? No silk pajamas yet?’ 

Damon huffs. ‘I do. But if you need some, Graham has plenty to share.’Graham nods at Jamie, gets a wink and a shake of his head in response. ‘

Stay here, I’ll be right back.’ He returns quickly in just his boxers, with a warm flannel, and hands it to Damon. ‘Eyes, babe. You’ll be itchy tomorrow if you leave it on.’ Damon scrubs at his face, ending up looking splendidly boyish, his cheeks warm and ruddy and his hair damp. Graham kisses him goodnight, slips his hand across his belly to clasp Jamie’s. A blissful sigh from Damon, and in minutes they’re all asleep.


End file.
